The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: Sequel to The struggle of the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto and Hinata are separated once again but this time the distance is more than they can stand; a powerful scroll and those who want it set them apart. Some might call it a very insane love.Chp11: The Start
1. Bitterness

TURN AROUND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan' THIS IS A SEQUEL!!!

I don't own Naruto.

Rated M

The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto

_"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." - Nietzsche _

Chapter 1: Bitterness

My Lovely Lady

_I could write a thousand letters to you and yet it wouldn't be enough. What I am feeling is pain. Everyday I think of you. I dream of you. Of our moments together since we first met. I miss you as I miss my life. I want to see your face from up close and I wouldn't care what others thought. I would touch your hair, your soft treads which the finest silk envy. _

_I heard you refuse to meet any more pretenders. My heart jumped with joy that day but at night it went back to sleep because you weren't there with me. I should be ashamed of myself for setting such an important lady in this situation. A forbidden relation, a crime, the leave of what others call purity and chastity. Lovely lady that stares at the moon with no liquid tears. Won't you even sigh when you think of me? Or am I already forgotten?_

_If I am, why do you continue to watch the moon and take the messages by the window? I have seen you laugh and you who sees more than I could ever see knows that I am watching you. Recently you take them but then leave my view. I am afraid to not see your smile again. Lovely lady that sets me on the most sultry of moods, please let me see you. I beg you. _

_Xxxxxxx_

Yua slapped her face on that warm summer day. Around them people watched as her sensei got his ass handed to him by his teammate. He had commented on how she seemed fuller which Sakura interpreted as 'you are getting fat.' Sasuke stood next to Yua with a bored look. He couldn't blame it all on Naruto; Sakura had been very irritable those days. He knew that if Naruto dared to comment on that the Uzumaki would be having Yua as their representative a few years too early.

"Can you take him home?" Sasuke asked Yua. Sakura had dumped Naruto on the door like a broken doll and then stumped away.

She nodded before graving her sensei's leg and dragging him back 'what was cool about this guy again?'

Yua had been Naruto's apprentice for three whole years. She was soon to graduate from the academy and join a team. She looked back at his unconscious face. It was because he had fought for it that she and the other children of the Uzumaki clan got to join the academy. Many had been against it but eventually accepted that getting to know shinobi out of their clan meant they could work better next to them. Also, though many wouldn't admit it, the Uzumaki enjoyed the extra free time. Those who liked to teach joined the staff of the Academy. Another thing he did was stop the abuse of the small families by the large families of the clan.

"Can you let go of me?" Naruto asked before Yua dropped his leg "really, I swear each time she tries to knock something out of my head" Naruto rubbed his head as Yua stared at him impatiently "what is it?" he asked in a frustrated tone. She was almost a teen! He couldn't stand the thought of having a teenage girl as an apprentice. He feared the awkwardness.

"When will you learn not to say that kind of stuff to Sakura-san?" Yua molded her young hands on her hips and glared at Naruto "even I know that can be taken the wrong way"

"Give me a break!" Naruto said as he stood up "I was just being honest!" The people around him simply stared. After three years their fear and hate for him had turned into amusement. Here was the most powerful tool of their city and he got his ass kicked by a medic shinobi and his ear pulled by a tween.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto tried to lower himself to Yua's grip on his ear.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto rubbed his ear as Yua set a cup of tea by his desk before she returned to the couch in the same study room to continue reading a scroll. He knew that was her way of saying sorry. He tasted the tea before feeling another crack form in his heart. It tasted like apple blossoms. The texture, the smell, the sight of her skin all came back to his mind so vividly that he had to stop breathing to rejoice it. He knew he was hurting himself with that but he didn't care as he took his time drinking the concoction.

"It tastes great Yua" Naruto said before he spotted her proud smile.

That afternoon he watched her leave because her mother needed her to go to the market. Naruto stood by the door enjoying the rays of the sun. His hair reflected the likeliness of the untamable flames of the great star. His once pale skin took one more shade of warmth as he once again accepted he was who he was.

"Naruto" said Neji walking towards the blond.

Naruto didn't know how he could have missed him. His house was set farther apart from the rest of the clan surrounded by a small forest.

"Hey" said Naruto with a smile.

"I hope I am not interrupting" Neji had noticed how peaceful he looked.

"Not at all" Naruto said "what can I do for you?" he said spotting an envelope on Neji's hand.

"Here" he said handing it with little enthusiasm "Lee and Tenten are getting married"

"They were a couple?" Naruto asked as he opened the envelope fast and stared at the invitation "I never noticed" he said amazed.

"Neither did I" Neji said before Naruto voiced his thoughts

"What kind of teammate are you to not notice their relationship?"

"They are both very professional when it comes to missions and training" Neji said.

"Right" Naruto said as Neji looked to the side in frustration. "So…when are you getting married?"

"There is no one special at the moment" Neji said with calm though he could see Naruto was meaning to ask something else along the lines of 'are you getting back with Mina?'

"We are reaching that age" Said Naruto sitting on the porch before inviting Neji to do the same. The Hyuuga made sure there wasn't anyone around before joining him. Neji had known Naruto for over fifteen years, even after what he and Hinata had done Neji still respected him and appreciated his friendship "soon all the good girls will be married"

"The good?" Neji asked with a short laugh.

"Ino is good looking and she married that freak" freak meaning Sai.

"She forced him" Neji said "and who else besides them and Lee and Tenten"

"I think" Naruto said in a low voice "Sasuke and Sakura are back at it"

Neji stared at Naruto with an incredulous look "no fucking way" his tone was bland "like there isn't anybody who doesn't already knows that" it was one of those rare moments when Neji actually sounded amused.

Naruto started to laugh until he fell on his back "I know!" everyone but Sasuke's parents.

"You aren't going to make them stop?" Neji respected the rules but he would never tell on them. It ended badly last time he tried something like that and he wasn't innocent either.

"I tried to talk to them about it" Naruto said lying in the entrance "both denied it and when I insisted I got a Chidori up my ass" Naruto watched not as impressed as Neji crunched holding his gut and laughed his ass off "It's the truth"

Xxxxxxx

Moe stepped into the lab like she did every time she had a chance. For the last six years Orochimaru had postponed any experimentation with the body of the Sixth Hokage, since he had to break the seals over the body in order. He was very close which terrified her. It was an odd thing to not see the body rot like it should. It felt as if they were keeping him from resting. She wasn't bothered by the cages or the screams. anymore Her sight was only belonged to the body on the cold table.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kabuto said standing next to the body.

"I…I came to see you" she said with a sweet smile.

"Moe" Kabuto wasn't amused "you are Moe, aren't you?" his smile was sickening, twisting in places it didn't want to go, showing teeth that could tear out flesh if needed.

"Of course!" she said loudly "I am here to see you about that!"

"Ah" Kabuto said walking towards her "are you having trouble remembering about what we…"

"There is no we" Moe said impatiently "it's you taking advantage of me" but she didn't feel so sick about it, not after so many years.

"You are improving, right?" he said rolling his eyes to the side. This Moe wasn't as fun as the other.

"Not fast enough" she said with a frown.

Moe had been subject to a horrible procedure six years ago to infiltrate Konoha. She was made to forget everything, even her own name with the purpose of being brought in without any knowledge of her purpose. The procedure supposedly reversed itself once a code word was said. All of her memories would be back in place but it wasn't like that.

Kabuto brushed some hair to the back of her ear as she stared at space emptily. The true Moe was gone again.

Over the years Moe would suddenly forget who she was, where she was, and all that characterized her standing in life. Instead another woman would appear. At first she was confused about her existence but every time the real Moe went away she became surer of it.

"Are you off soon?" she said wrapping an arm around his neck and a leg around his torso.

"Not soon enough" Kabuto said bringing her body even closer. He liked this Moe better. She always did all that he said and more.

"You might leave now" Orochimaru said with a distasteful look on his face as he came into the lab. He knew he could bring the real Moe back by saying the code word 'Hinata' but his assistant also needed a way to relief stress.

Kabuto nodded his thanks before carrying the other Moe into the closest closet.

Orochimaru went back to his notes about Moe. He didn't know what went wrong with her but he wanted to solve it as soon as possible. Her parents were becoming quite impatient, specially every time she asked their names.

Xxxxxxx

Her back hit cold stone as he grinded their bodies into one. She could feel him so well. She had to bite her lips as he stopped to get ready. She disposed of her undergarment leaving a skirt as the only shield against his eyes. Her guts tightened and she knew that the real Moe was also feeling it. It felt as if her heart had dropped to her stomach once he lifted her. She wrapped herself around him without question. They were so close, she could feel it.

The door of the closet slammed open "Hinata!" and a man shouted at top of his lungs. It was somewhat funny because Moe hated that woman but her name was the only one that could save her.

Moe, the true Moe sneered before slapping Kabuto sending him crashing into the brooms. Moe fell on her butt but that didn't make her look any less deadly as she prepared to attack.

"C'mon Moe, we need to go" Kyo said pulling her up by the arm "Leo is waiting"

"Wait until I come back" she said still sneering "I will cut it off and serve it to your master as nice roasted dish!" then she turned around and marched outside followed by Kyo.

Kabuto started to stand with a smile. Next time he would make sure Kyo and Leo weren't around to call 'her' back.

Kyo followed her as Moe marched towards the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine" Moe said in a monotone "I need to go get something to my room, I will join you and Leo in a minute"

"We already got your pack with us" Kyo said as they started going up.

"I…I need something that that Kabuto took" she said before Kyo tilted his head to look under her skirt.

"You ass!" Moe shouted as she kicked his chin. Even though he wouldn't be able to eat solid food for a week or two he had caught a good view of his objective "why are you smiling!"

Somewhere in his room Kabuto added another panty to his collection.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto sat on a chair by a table on the darkest corner of the ballroom. Lee and Tenten's wedding party was going well. He liked the way everyone was having fun, not the fake fun he was used to seeing in high society parties. He watched as his apprentice rushed to dance with Sasuke making plenty of women envious. He continued to watch as Tenten kept all alcohol far from her new husband.

Hinata stood at the entrance, her eyes glued on the love of her life. He had a light smile though he wasn't doing much. She closed her eyes ready to turn around and go home. For three years they hadn't spoken to each other. Instead because he insisted to protect her from his clan they sent letters to each other. No being next to him made her love him any less. Each letter he wrote to her was beautiful but she always had to burn them after reading them. She couldn't risk anyone finding about them.

"Where do you think you going?" Kiba said taking her wrist "he will really think you hate him if your don't speak to him" Shino nodded in agreement.

"I…I can't" she said pulling back.

"You don't really think he is the Kyuubi, do ya?" Kiba said with a hard stare.

Three years since everyone thought that she had shied away because he was a Jinjuriky. She couldn't tell her team the real reason was because of their illegal relationship. It was frustrating.

"Your mother liked Naruto" Shino said making her stop.

"Dude!" Shino said with a sigh.

Sango Hyuuga had passed away a bit over a year ago because of health problems. Though her family had seen it coming a long time ago, since Hanabi's difficult birth, it still had hurt them to the core. Hinata didn't know her mother's real views towards Naruto but she knew she wouldn't have approved of an illegitimate relation.

"Just say hi" Mina said behind them before pushing Hinata forwards "and sit like the nice porcelain doll you were raised to be" Hinata frowned upon that last part but still went forwards.

Naruto watched her sit on the table next to his. He looked around checking that there weren't any high society jerks.

Hinata gulped as his chair suddenly slid next to hers. She was close to fainting, she was sure! His eyes were all over her speaking volumes she was sure could only be compared to those heard of their nights together! She lowered her head knowing that she held a bright red tint.

"How are you Hinata-_chan_?" he asked so ordinarily, it had her shivering.

"W…well, and you?" she asked turning her face towards him but keeping her eyes someplace else. Her fingers twitched to take hold of his blond scalp and pull him into something that might resemble a kiss.

"Fine, fine, you know, making sure those blond jerks don't try anything stupid" he joked about that a lot though she knew he was tied to his duty. Just as she was tied to be a heir.

Hinata felt her lips twitch "don't be so harsh on them"

"Oh if I could be harsh with them" Naruto said with a sigh "I wouldn't be kicking their asses into socializing outside the clan"

"You seem a lot like yourself" Hinata couldn't help to say "are there no politicians around?"

"That's right!" he said stretching before setting a hand on her shoulder "now if we just had a place to talk in private" he hoped this was her agreeing to his letter.

Hinata lowered her head hoping no one was watching them "Naruto-kun, I think we should stop" she said before he removed his hand.

"I am sorry" he said ashamed. He let himself go.

"No, I mean we should stop 'this' it has been three years and…I think I am ready to move on" the words sounded odd to both.

Naruto stared at her sad eyes. He didn't believe her.

"One last time" he said

Hinata saw something that made her fear him. His eyes were filled with a hunger that threatened to tie her to him forever. She had to be strong and hold her ground!

"I don't think that's a good idea" she said standing.

"It should mean nothing to you by now but to me it is a closing" he lied so swiftly. He would remind her one of the reasons why they had held to their feelings "I haven't touched any other woman, so let me at least not feel like an idiot for waiting"

Hinata blushed, she had also waited but she had to be strong.

Naruto leaned towards her before whispering on her ear "Let me be with you just one more time, _I beg you_" his lips touched her earlobe and she noticed he was still wearing the earring she gave him.

"Ju…Just once"

Xxxxxxx

Yua kept moving among the grownups as Sasuke's dance partner. She really enjoyed the way the women looked at her with envy. All but Sakura who smiled their way. Yua knew that no one deserved to dance more with him than Sakura but they didn't want a scandal starting. The song ended and Sasuke led her to the chair next to Sakura.

"Are you sure you are twelve?" he said with a smile.

"Pretty sure" said Yua hoping she wasn't blushing. Though Sasuke wasn't her type she had to admit he was very handsome.

"It's kind of getting late" Sakura said to Yua "and you haven't even eaten"

Yua blushed. It was rare that her sensei to take her to events so she had decided to have as much fun as she could.

"I will get you something" Sasuke said before walking towards the buffet table.

"You are growing quite fast Yua, you need to take care of your body" Sakura lectured.

"I know" she knew she was blushing. She wanted to hide her face with her hands.

"Naruto isn't pushing you too hard, is he?" Sakura asked noting the strong muscles Yua was developing. She was also quite taller than most girls her age.

"No" she shook her head as she answered "sensei is really nice to me" the last part she almost whispered.

Sakura knew Naruto would never push Yua too far on purpose but most times she saw Yua was when she was training and it wasn't too different from their training as Genin.

Yua had a crush on her sensei. To her their age difference seemed small. She knew that in just five years and four months she would be eighteen and her sensei would be twenty six. Then the difference would be really small. She knew she just had to be patient and wait. Instinctively her eyes traveled to where she last had seen her sensei. Her sensei was gone from where he had been sitting alone. She wanted to go look for him, know what he was doing and if there was any woman involved.

"I am going to look for sensei" Yua said "he also needs to eat"

"Yua…" But the girl was gone as Sasuke came back.

"Where is she going?" Sasuke asked

"She went to look for Naruto" Sakura said before sighing.

Sasuke sat where Yau used to be sitting setting the plate on Sakura's lap. She gave him a questioning look.

"You shouldn't diet" Sasuke said "you are a woman but also a kunoichi"

Sakura felt horrible that he noticed but he was right. Besides she didn't believe a woman have to be thin to be beautiful. It was just that she was petite and if she ate as much as she wanted it would show better. Still she gave him her thanks and started eating.

Xxxxxxx

Yua's eyes searched the party but he was no where in sight. She spotted a door that led to a dark hall. The place belonged to a hotel that held it's offices in the same level. The darkness didn't scare her at all. Her sensei had taught her in even darker places. She wondered if she could surprise him. After passing halls, doing some turns and checking inside some offices she wondered if she would ever find him. Then she heard something. She wasn't sure what it was but she followed the sound with a kunai grasped tightly. Did she catch a thief?

She stopped on the door of an office which was open just a crack.

"Hmm…" she heard her sensei's voice but it wasn't like anything she had ever heard him say "ah, you were expecting this" his voice was much deeper and with a mocking tone she had never heard him use.

Though her instincts told her to turn around and look for a window she just stood there before her hand pushed the door softly so that it didn't make a sound. What she saw burned into her young mind. There was a woman thrown back over a desk, he whole body arched and her head hanging on the a side of the desk where Yua couldn't see her face. On the other side her legs laid spread around her sensei.

His smile sent something stumbling down Yua's belly. She imagined, if her sensei was ever like the demon he carried inside, that would be his smile.

"Naruto-kun" the woman panted in a soft voice. Yua didn't know this woman and that also hurt her.

"You won't regret this" he said as his fingers traveled from her knees, up her thighs before catching hold of her intimate clothing "you will come back to me again" he said pulling them out. Yua held her tears back when she saw him putting the panties in his jacket before kneeling before the woman.

"We can't…" the woman was a having a change of mind and was starting to pull herself up. Her sensei shook his head in disapproval like he did when Yua did something wrong. She had to bite her lip when the woman threw her head back as her sensei…she couldn't keep the thought.

Yua had a perfect side view of her sensei's face as he…she didn't know, she just didn't know. Her young mind was having trouble analyzing all.

"Naruto…" the woman moaned his name. From what she could see of his face she knew he was smiling.

"You are all to me" he said "don't think that after all this time I am just going to stand aside and let you go" then he closed his eyes and continued. Yua finally remembered the word she had read in the girls' bathroom which also came with an explicit drawing.

"We…we have to…" but she wriggled and couldn't continue "please stop" she moaned.

"You don't really mean that" he mocked her as he got up before pulling on some of her clothing. It was dark but Yua saw an obi fall to the floor "you could fight me better than this" his fingers brushed her before another moan left her lips.

"Then…then just finish"

Yua saw a pained expression on her sensei before it was replaced with an angered frown.

"Fine" he said before Yua's eyes followed his hands. He took his clothes off, leaving his boxers for last. The woman had also shed the rest of her clothing and continued to lay on the desk "but no matter what, I will always love you"

Xxxxxxx

Sakura had finished the place of food and asked Sasuke to get her seconds and one for Yua, if she came back. The girl had been gone for a while.

"It can't be so bad" she heard someone say before she turned to see Kiba and Shino approaching.

"Hinata isn't the kind to judge people like that" Shino said "but Naruto's situations isn't ordinary"

"Hinata is here?" Sakura asked as she walked up to them.

"Yeah" Kiba said with troubled eyes "she and Naruto left to talk about the whole Kyuubi thing. It has been three years, and she can't keep the grudge. Naruto is one of her closest friends"

"They…they left the party?" Sakura asked trying to keep her tone in control.

"I think they went to talk in the hall" Shino said.

"Hey" Sasuke said before Sakura took the plates from him and handed them to Kiba and Shino "what are you…"

"We have to go" she said with a smile "have fun!" and then dragged Sasuke with her.

"What's with her?" asked Kiba but Shino simply shrugged.

Once in the hall of offices Sakura explained to Sasuke the situation.

"Damn" he said before they split to find her.

Xxxxxxx

"I love you, I love you more than being a shinobi or my position, I love you more than life, I will love you until death and after"

"Please don't say that…" she couldn't stand to hear him beg "it can't go on!" that only made him mad.

Yua was crying, but in silence unlike the woman inside the office who sobbed every time her sensei moved against her. She had closed her eyes some time ago but still couldn't move. She wanted her sensei to notice her and stop. She wanted him to apologize and shoo the woman away. But his words, they were as piercing as a needle under her skin.

"I know you want this go on, if possible forever"

Was he stupid? Yua wanted to ask him. He was hurting her, she was sobbing, he couldn't be so stupid.

"Please…" Yua wanted to hear her say 'stop' but the woman was never given the chance as her sensei slammed and grinded their bodies into one throwing the woman into a moaning fit. Yua hated the sound they made. It was so disgusting yet she knew that was how it was supposed to be.

"Yua" someone set his hand on her shoulder. Instinctively she swung her kunai but it never got far as Sasuke Uchiha kept hold of her wrist. He set a finger against his lip before pushing Yua to Sakura who was standing behind him.

"C'mon Yua, I will take you home" Sakura said with a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Sasuke stood outside before knocking the door three times "I know you are there Naruto, you got ten seconds to get out here or I will go in there and I don't care for what I might see" he heard an angered groan before a lot of shuffling sounds. Just as the eleventh second arrived Naruto stepped outside.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Escaped through the window" he said with a detached look "what is it?"

"Yua saw you" Sasuke said before Naruto turned pale "she saw you fuck Hyuuga, your student, a twelve year old girl who is about to go through a lot of changes, who looks up to you for advice, and she will have a lot of questions"

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura took her home" Sasuke said "are you freaking kidding me? You are Jounin and didn't notice her standing on the door?"

Naruto didn't answer before he started walking away.

"Put her training on hold for a while" Sasuke said behind him "I think Sakura can help her cope with what happened"

Naruto continued walking "alright"

Xxxxxxx

Yua sat on Sakura's dinning room with a blanket over her shoulders. She could hear her talking to her mother in the kitchen.

"That idiot!" was Chika's angry outburst "poor girl had to end with Minato's son"

"Mom" Sakura said calmly "I need to know a way to explain to her"

"I will do it if it is okay with her, but what about her parents" Chika said.

"She will just have to let them explain to her again. If they know what she saw they might try to end her apprenticeship with Naruto" and she knew that was something Yua had to decide herself.

Chika Haruno came out of the kitchen and set some tea in front of Yua but the girl didn't move a bit towards it.

"It will help you calm" Chika said but Yua simply gave her a cold look. It seemed the girl was taking things differently than she thought.

"When can I go home?" she asked.

"I just need to have a small talk with you, if that's okay with you" Chika sat across Yua.

"About and sex and the stuff sensei did?" she knew it wasn't going to be about anything else.

Chika nodded "you see, when a man and woman love each other very…"

"My parents already explained to me" Yua said "it's okay" she just wanted to sleep.

"Then why were you crying" Chika asked. The girl's eyes were still red.

Yua didn't answer, she stared at the tea in front of her. She had been surprised, right? She had felt betrayed?

"Would you like to talk to you sensei about it?"

"NO!" was her immediate and scared answer "he…he might end my apprenticeship!"

"So you want to continue your apprenticeship after this?"

"Yes, I shouldn't have looked. It was sensei's private life" her words, she didn't know where they came from but they hurt her so much. Tears started to hit the table "and…and it was…a person he loved" she had heard him say so many times.

"So it was her" Sakura said with a sigh but didn't dare say anymore. Naruto had told them his clan kept his relation with Hinata a secret. Yua surely had heard that Naruto lost control three years ago but didn't know the reason behind it.

"You are very young Yua" Chika said as the girl continued to cry "You need to understand he is a young man and he needs space for his private life" Yua simply nodded, though she wished she was closer to her sensei, to be part of his private life.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto cursed all the way home. He would have to suspend Yua's training like Sasuke said. Either way, he didn't think he would feel well to teach her. Hinata had run away from him when given the chance. She, he believed, wouldn't be coming back. He didn't even get to hold her like when they finished.

Once he arrived home he spotted a letter in a small table at the entrance. Mina usually delivered Hinata's letters to him in person. He wondered why not this one.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata sat by her window when a shadow emerged from behind a tree.

"Soon will be the day" he said a deep voice before she nodded "are you going to change your mind?"

"No" she said clearly "it had to be done, and _that _has to be done"

"You are a very interesting person" he said with a light familiar smile.

Hinata didn't feel any welcoming feeling from those words. She felt empty, tired, but with a resolve. She had to let go. The man was gone and once she was sure no one would be around she let herself cry. She didn't make any sound, no sobs, or whines, just tears that flowed from her eyes down her face. With soft steps she walked towards her pond. There was a new load of tadpoles and three adult frogs. Was she to give up this as well? Her lips tightened as she settled her gaze on the full moon. It had to be done, or they were done for.

Her steps led her to the kitchen. She knew her father would think it was weak and girly but she needed some food. She didn't care if she gained weight. Inside the fridge, her eyes settled on something. Her heart churned and she couldn't help herself. It would be over soon.

Xxxxxxx

Yua stood on her sensei's door with a frown

'Due that you are to graduate soon, I would like you to concentrate on perfecting your teamwork with your new team. I will talk with your new sensei to see when will be a good time to resume your training. Naruto'

But Yua couldn't help to think what a coward he was. She was told her sensei knew that she saw him. However she never thought he would evade her like that. He didn't even apologize!

With a heavy heart she walked towards the Academy. She usually took at least one scroll with her to school but she didn't think her sensei would like it if she snuck into his house to take one.

"So are you ready?" asked a girl pulling the tip of Yua's dirty blond ponytail.

"Maeko!" Yua said slapping her hand away.

"Sooorry" she said rolling her eyes "You don't seem too excited, that's all"

"Excited for what?"

Maeko stopped and looked at Yua with a smile "you forgot what day it is" at seeing Yua's confused look she continued "today we get assigned to teams? Remember?"

Yua stopped with wide eyes "you are kidding"

"I am not!" Maeko said with a laugh.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto stood with his team in the Hokage's office. He was starting to get familiar with the place and her. But just like the first time he met her, he didn't like her too much. Still he listened once a name was mentioned.

"Gaara?" he asked as the room grew cold.

"The former Kazekage, Gorou somehow got hold of him. There is no clue as to where they could have disappeared" Tsunade said as the information for the mission was being passed around.

"You have confronted him once before" Kakashi said "and were able to somehow equal him" in recent years he had become of those most trusted by the Hokage along with his wife and daughter. He sometimes assisted the Hokage on decisions which involved the younger generations.

"The leader for this mission will be Shikamaru Nara, since he has been serving as our ambassador this last few years" Tsunade said.

Shikamaru nodded before they left to gather their things.

Naruto got home as fast as he could before getting his equipment ready. Just as he was about to leave he met Yua at his door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked not wanting to talk about the night before "aren't you supposed to be at the academy?" he started walking away.

"Today I got assigned to a team!" she shouted behind him. She wanted him to ask who were the members of her team, her other sensei, and congratulate her.

"Good" he said as she followed him "practice your teamwork and then your training will be resumed"

"It isn't fair!" she said behind him.

"What is it?" he said turning to face her. He didn't have time for her childishness. He had an important mission and his heart was broken.

Yua had to look away. He was furious but she didn't know if it was her fault.

"Go home and practice your shadow clones, it's a good practice for teamwork" he said ready to leave.

"Why did you make her cry?" she whispered but Naruto had a sharp ear and heard her well.

"Mind your own business child" he said through clenched teeth. If it had been any other woman, one closer to his height, she would have received a slap. But Yua was his student and he liked her almost from the first time he met her. He wasn't sure why she asked him this, knowing well it was something so private. Part of him wondered if she was worried for him and Hinata.

"I am not a child!" she shouted "I am a Genin, a kunoichi! You said you loved her so why did yo…" her lips were sealed the moment she spotted his red eyes.

No one, not even his team had ever confronted him with why he loved Hinata. He just did and what he did was by his own decision. He didn't believe Yua had the right to criticize him, she was just a Genin and a child.

Naruto saw his reflection on her blue eyes and closed his own before taking a deep breath, he didn't dare open them until he was sure his temper was under control "you are too young to understand" he said but still his heart whispered the words to him to explain to her "what I feel for her goes beyond reason. I would do anything for her, even make her cry to make sure she stayed with me"

That didn't make sense to her but she knew it did to him "did she…"

"She didn't even say good bye" and for the first time and only time in her life Yua saw her sensei cry. It was only one tear in each side of his face.

"Naruto-sensei…" she hugged him knowing well he needed her. She would always be there for him. She would never leave him. She would make him love her, eventually. His heart would heal and it would belong to her.

"I have to keep moving, like she said" Naruto said brushing Yua's hair "but I don't even know if I can live without her" she had turned into his addiction, his hope, and his freedom from being a shinobi and his clan's representative.

"Who is she?" Yua asked bothered. She didn't look like anyone familiar.

"I have loved her since we were children, she knows all my secrets, everything" he said more to himself than her. Then he pulled Yua away from him "remember when I lost control three years ago?" she nodded not liking where this was going "the clan threatened her. That's why I lost control. Yua, I am sorry but I need some time for myself"

"But could I continue with my training? I promise I won't get in the way!" she clung to him. She wanted him to love her like he loved that other woman.

"I am leaving on a long mission" he said more calm "you can pick some scrolls to read but don't try anything" he patted her head before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yua embraced air before her arms fell to her sides.

Xxxxxxx

_My dear sir_

_I will no longer be able to keep in touch with you. There are things I must attend to. I apologize, since I can't respond to your feelings. I can't cry because that's a sign of weakness. There is no space for that in the Hyuuga clan. The times we spent together were those of careless youth. We are not old but also we aren't as gullible. Our city and nation might be in a prosperous time of peace but it is in such times that shinobi from every rank tries to gain some form of power. We shouldn't be any different, due to our families and the raising they have given us. _

_I will be clear when I say that your condition as jailer does not bother me. Since young you left me no doubt of your honor and perseverance. There was no demon when you spoke of protecting our fellow shinobi. Still what you ask of me defies that honor and mine as well. We created a law to protect the clans which stand as corner stones in our community. _

_My dear sir I refuse to take any more pretenders, including you. I am a busy person, kunoichi, heir of a powerful and loyal clan. Please, don't send me any more messages. I will burn them without opening them, this I promise. _

_Xxxxxxx_

_**Please review**_


	2. Friends

Thanks for the reviews: tahzstyles, PromistDream, Silver Warrior, Goldrune09, Starane, and naruhinaramen.

I don't own Naruto.

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**

"_It is not so much our friends' help that helps us as the confident knowledge that they will help us."_

- Epicurus (341 - 270 BC) Greek philosopher. 

Chapter 2: Friends

_My dearest _

_How can you say you want to stop when your flesh kept asking for more? There are so many words to describe our night but none would be adequate to write, since you are a lady. You call me sir but you know better by now. I am not proud of what I did with our night but don't doubt I wouldn't do it again._

_You say that you would burn my letters but I don't believe it. If you get this far it means I was right. _

_My lovely, my dearest, my life; none of this compare to the song that is your name. You heard my heart during our night. It shouted your name because I refused to speak it. My mind wanted to punish you for trying to leave me but my heart was a traitor. You have made me into a failure as a shinobi. I could not keep control around you. Maybe I should just quit, steal you, and tie you to my skin for the rest of our lives. Tell me what you think of this. _

_I will wait for your response. With all the emotions a shinobi should not have, yours truly 'dear sir'. _

Xxxxxxx

Every sand dune looked just like the one before. Naruto hadn't been in Suna in years but was glad Shikamaru had. He knew the path with eyes closed. The sun heated their backs as it started to set on the horizon. Naruto saw reds and oranges which reminded him of the things he needed to take care of back home. He still didn't understand why he explained his feelings to Yua, she was just a child, but somehow his chest lost some of it's tormenting weight. He wondered if Hinata would really burn the letter he left on her window that morning.

Suna was like the first time he saw it. Covering it was a gigantic dome of sand and stone. Inside laid the beautiful stone and sand city. One of the entrances, they saw, had been enlarged in an attack.

"Is that where they fought?" Sakura asked as they spotted some of the buildings of sand with missing pieces. They knew well of Gaara's main weapon.

"It is" said Kankuro and his sister approaching them. Both were covered with bandages and Kankuro had a cast on his left arm. Temary bandages around her neck and her torso, still they moved.

"You should be resting" Shikamaru said to them, but mostly Temari.

"Not when our brother is out there with that maniac" Kankuro said. They noticed both Suna shinobi had heavy bags under their eyes.

"We will rest" Temari said and before her brother could interrupt her she handed Shikamaru a paper "and will catch up to you" she closed her eyes before Shikamaru caught her in his arms.

"Sis!" Kankuro said alarmed.

Xxxxxxx

Shikamaru looked at the map Kankuro and Temari had created following their father's tracks. They had been unable to continue due to blood loss from their wounds. They had been rescued and returned to their city the night before. No group had been sent to follow the trace because there were no shinobi that could match to their former Kazekage, and the one they thought could was in his grasp.

Sasuke ran ahead of the team wondering how Naruto felt about this mission. He was a Jinjuriki too and he knew that it wasn't easy by the way Gaara had been treated by his father and the way Naruto had been treated in the city for the last three years. He knew his friend would never admit it, but it did weight on him. The looks, the whispers were just scraping the whole ordeal. He knew Naruto had received letters filled with hate and even some contained threats. He had been shoved, hit, and spit in the street. Once Sasuke stopped a man from staving his friend's back. Naruto simply carried a smile, more than he should, when people stared at him. He acted as if it was nothing but when the children ran away from him or people hid in their homes, then the pain did show in his eyes. The pain of being seen as a monster. Sasuke wished he could prove to them that his best friend was one of the best persons in the entire city. He should know, he had been his best friend since they were five years old.

Naruto's body moved on its own. Pushing as far as it could go. However, his mind was in the past. He was facing that man that inserted a demon into his own son to gain power over his city. He remembered the boy, that like him held a threat back and could come out and destroy all that was dear to him with a small whim, like falling sleep or giving in to his rage. He remembered Gaara had given him one of the pieces into finding some peace in his life. He accepted himself now, he wanted to tell Gaara this. He was the jailer of a demon, of a clan, like a dog with too much in his plate. He could barely hold it all but he did, and he was proud of himself.

"Wait for us!" he didn't notice he had left the rest behind. He stopped and took deep breaths as they caught up with him.

"You will exhaust yourself like that" Sakura said before passing him a soldier pill.

Naruto wasn't a kid and knew well what he was doing but he didn't say it. He just wanted to keep moving.

Sakura watched his back as they continued to run. It was frightening at first when she found he was a Jinjuriki but then he was himself and she knew there was nothing wrong with that. She forgot most days about it, until someone in the street glared at him or whispered foulness. She made sure no one knew that she had taken care of some of those people. They ended fearing her more than him. But now, the issue resurged and it showed in his body and silence how much it weighted on him. Not ever did she see him more concentrated than now. Not when they were in the academy, training, or in any other mission. She wondered, how much of Naruto could she have ignored existed.

Xxxxxxx

His eyes stared at a mound of sand before he lifted his arms up and the sand started to part. When he lowered them, there was nothing but a great crater. The man that he used to call in his mind father a long time ago pushed him forwards until he fell into the crater and slid down.

"Go deeper" and with those words Gaara was reminded of his childhood. He turned to snap back but then he saw the young shinobi under his father's clutch. He was pale like a ghost as his father's hand cut lightly into his shoulder. He didn't know who had done that to his father. Every limb he possessed also possessed the sharpness of a blade. A punch from him could demolish any face. Gaara had been lucky to be able to block most of his attacks. His side had a few cuts but nothing serious. However, the boy had nothing to protect him.

"There is nothing here" he said coming out of the deeper crater. He didn't know what was this man looking for but he knew it couldn't be good.

Xxxxxxx

Yua yawned as she left her sensei's couch. She had come really early and cleaned the place and then fallen sleep. Her sensei had been gone for three days now and she had kept to her studies and training with her new team. She didn't like her team. The boys kept as far as they could from her and her sensei was completely clueless as how to treat her. He thought that because she was a girl she had to be treated differently.

Her steps were heavy as she arrived to their meeting point. She was always the first to arrive but she wasn't surprised. The boys came to her view chattering loudly before they spotted her and fell silent. She sat on the bench alone as they talked quietly by a tree.

"Ohayo!" her new sensei said with a smile.

"Good morning Tama-sensei" they said together, though Yua's was very low.

"So would any of you like to share something from what we did yesterday?" Tama said with a smile which all but Yua returned.

"Hai, hai!" said one of the boys loudly, his name was Kin "I really liked the way Kouta caught that cat without a scratch"

"and I really liked the way Kin backed me up during training" Kouta added before an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"Is there anything you would like to share Yua?" asked Tama

Yua started to the side with a bored look "not really"

"Alright then!" said Tama trying to sound cheerful "today we will be doing tree climbi…" Yua had her hand up in the air

"I already did that training with Naruto-sensei" she said simply.

"Water walking?" Tama asked his smile starting to fall.

"That too" she said.

"Elemental training" he knew she couldn't possible be that far.

"I am wind element like my sensei" she said still calm.

"Know it all" Kin said with a glare.

"What about genjutsu" Tama wondered if spending some time with her would let her enjoy the training. He was the kind of teacher who believed in making every experience a good one. He knew the Uzumaki clan didn't put much effort into Genjutsu.

"That would be good" and he saw the ghost of a smile.

"You don't do much of that with your Naruto-sensei" Kin tried to make fun of her.

"No" she said before sighing "he sucks at it"

A smile cracked on Kin and Kouta's faces. It didn't pass Tama.

"You should be more respectful towards Uzumaki Naruto" said Tama "he is a strong shinobi"

"But not too smart" Yua said before noticing her teammates were trying to hold their smiles back "he can't stand to wait even three minutes for a cup of ramen. Talk about giving our clan a bad name"

"Yua…" Tama noticed the way she reacted to her team's approval.

"Yesterday" she said lowering her eyes but also smiling lightly "I really liked that way Kouta and Kin were able to work together so well. Naruto-sensei says that teamwork is the very essence of being a shinobi. Without your team, you are nothing"

"And he is right" Tama had only heard of Uzumaki Naruto but the rumors that ran around the Jounin ranks seemed to be true. Most people were weary of him, but the moment he became a Jounin he heard only praises about the Uzumaki's representative. If it wasn't for his current position in his clan, Uzumaki Naruto would already be an ANBU agent.

Xxxxxxx

Yua returned to her sensei's home where she picked a scroll and started to read. It wasn't long before someone knocked on the door. She hoped it wasn't someone needing to be sealed, though it was very unlikely. When she opened the door she was faced with two tall women.

"Hello there!" said the one in the front "it's Naruto here?" her eyes were deep red and her hair wild yet stylish. She had seen a few Tsukyuga in her life but none as lively as this one.

"What do you want with sensei?" she returned. She had never met this woman before.

"Oh! Did you hear that Hinata? Naruto has a student, and a young pretty girl at that!"

"Mina-san!" The woman behind her didn't sound happy about such comment "Naruto-kun isn't like that"

"You should know, right?" she said before she was passed. Hinata looked down at the girl.

"I am sorry for her rudeness" said Hinata with a bow that Yua returned "I am Hinata Hyuuga, an old friend of your sensei"

"and she is also the heir of the Hyuuga clan" Mina said behind her enjoying the way Yua tensed.

"I am not here on a business call" Hinata said trying to calm the girl "would you know when Naruto-kun will be coming back?" but she knew it wouldn't be soon enough.

"He left three days ago and that's all I know" she said.

"I am sorry Hinata" Mina said really sounding sorry.

"We are shinobi, it happens" she said with a smile.

"So how do you know sensei?" Yua asked before Mina laughed.

"I know him since we were children, our families met many times in events and our teams used to work together during the war. I got caught up in a lot of work with my clan these past years and haven't had much time to talk with him. I don't want him to think that I only befriended him because of our positions in our clans"

Yua nodded before spotting the large basket the woman carried.

"It's a gift" said Hinata handing it to Yua "you can eat some if you want. My mother used to make them for us when we were children and Naruto-kun always loved them"

Yua fingered the cloth that covered whatever was inside the basket. It was silk! This lady really was who she said she was! She knew her sensei kept 'friendships' in the high society but she never heard him talk about a real friend among them besides Sasuke Uchiha.

"Go ahead and try one" Hinata encouraged her before she took out a piece of bread shaped like a frog. She bit into it before a smile split on her face.

"This tastes wonderful!" Yua couldn't believe a kunoichi of high society had such skill.

"Just leave some for your sensei" Hinata said still smiling "and please take care of him"

Then she and Mina turned towards the door. Yua almost dropped the basket once she heard that soft and sad tone. She ran outside to spot the Tsukyuga whispering something to Hinata. She turned sharply to look at Yua, a blush spread on her face. Her sensei had warned her about Tsukyuga who could read minds, but she hadn't believed him.

"I am sorry" Hinata bowed deeply.

"Don't be!" Yua knew there was rage in her voice "I will take good care of him from now on!"

"Don't think so highly of yourself, child" Mina said before both she and Hinata disappeared.

"I am not a child"

Xxxxxxx

Gorou used to have everything. He was Kazekage, had a beautiful wife, and children, and most of all he was feared. Gorou, when enjoying his fifth year in office found a kettle in the basement of one of the governmental buildings. It had stayed there for forty years accumulating dust but he wasn't tricked. The moment he saw it, he knew what it held. With no need to check his mental health he developed a plan to assure his position. The war becoming difficult and the council constantly rejected his plans, saying too many lives would be lost. First thing he did, was sacrifice his wife, of course with that he lost his children's respect and love but none of that mattered to him as much as his position and be feared. He possessed a great weapon, which he trained and raised. But he too, because he was his child as well, turned against him.

Gorou stared at the young man his wife had named Gaara when he was born. He looked a lot like Gorou for exception that his face was smoother and gentler; a total call for attacks. But Gaara was strong, powerful, and more feared than him. He had to overcome that through a painful procedure from Orochimaru. Blades covered his body, inserted to the bone and retractable as he wished. It was painful the first years of it but as soon as his enemies saw them, they shook in fear.

The young boy he held in his clutches whimpered as blood tricked down his chest. He had joined the fight against the former Kazekage and in the mist of rubble and confusion he got himself taken hostage. At once Gaara followed them leaving the confusion behind. He was sure that by the time they noticed they were gone, they were really far away. The boy knew Gaara from sight, everyone was always nervous around him but he knew from what Kankuro, his sensei said that Gaara was very dedicated to their city. He could tell it wasn't just the city as Gaara dug where Gorou told him, to keep him alive.

Gaara dug deeper than he ever had in his life. For sometime he thought Gorou had lost his mind. Reports had reached them over the few past three years of him being sighted in the desert, but they could never catch him. Then he sensed something and he was sure it was the something Gorou was looking for. It was large and solid, buried so deep but not deep enough so that he couldn't reach it. It was a few miles away. Gaara kept his mouth close. He hoped reinforcements would reach him soon.

Xxxxxxx

"What's this?" Naruto and the rest of the team stopped by a gigantic crater in the sand. Not far from that one, they could see many other craters covering the desert floor. It felt as if a giant had walked through there.

"It was Gaara" Shikamaru said at one with a frown, they stayed quiet knowing he was thinking something important "for sometime Gorou, the former Kazekage, has been spotted in the desert. It looks like he was looking for something"

"But what?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto knew what it was but didn't dare voice it. It was top secret information which only very few were entrusted by the Hokage. Saying anything would be a crime. Skipping when they could they ran through the poked desert.

"There are no more" then they looked down on the last crater where deep below they could see a stone.

"Sasuke stay here" Shikamaru ordered before the rest went down.

"Great" Sasuke said before sitting down. He watched them go down before examining the rock. A few seconds later Sakura came back.

"It's some sort of entrance" she said as Shikamaru and Naruto went in "Shikamaru said you should guard here"

"I am not a dog" he said but remained seated. She simply smiled before setting a kiss on his cheek.

Sakura reached Naruto and Shikamaru as they got some lights to see. There were narrow stairs that they followed down.

"Someone was here recently" Shikamaru said noticing the footprints in the old steps.

"It was Gaara" Naruto never voiced his gut feelings but this one felt sure. It wasn't long before they came across a door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look at this" said Sakura bringing the light closer to see several twirling sings in the door, though they door was probably ancient Naruto could easily tell they were previous versions of his clan's insignia. He had read that it derived from the sixth Hokage's original seal. Shikamaru and Naruto examined the door before dismantling some traps, most recently placed.

"I wonder what could be here that is so important" Shikamaru said with a sigh. He could almost bet it was something extremely dangerous.

Naruto kept his thoughts to himself.

"Watch out!" they heard Sasuke shout before a flying kunai passed over their heads followed by a flash.

"Hey!" Sakura's fingers stung for whoever had passed them had taken with them their light. In less than a second Shikamaru had brought another out. Sasuke was with them with an irritated look.

"A group of shinobi, they came out of nowhere" he said panting "that one snuck in here while I fought the rest" at once they were all pulling towards the shadows and pulling sharp objects "I blocked the door from this side" he said before they turned towards the direction the flash had gone to. With hurried steps they followed.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" Sakura asked.

"The fastest I have ever seen" Sasuke said.

Xxxxxxx

Gaara stood before a great altar. In it the rusting statue of a woman rested. Though old and somewhat broken on the sides it still held its hands high as if cupping the skies. As they had approached Gaara caught sight that she was actually holding something really small.

"The goddess of the wind" Gorou said with little interest "forgotten by its people, only to be seen in old scrolls"

But Gaara knew of her. Once he had searched for ways to subtract Shukaku from him but only ended covered in dust reading the legend of the goddess and her Muse. Sometimes, though he had never told anyone he prayed to her in his sleepless nights. The wind responded some of those times. He wanted to kneel before her old crumbled temple but he couldn't as Gorou gave his next orders.

"Get what she has on her hands" his sharp covered fingers took hold of his hostage's forearms.

"No" Gaara said before Gorou returned his hand to the hostage' neck to find a different texture. He couldn't break the skin, since it was now covered by hardened layers of sand. The boy was pushed back with tears streaming down his face. He had felt the sand creeping up his body, giving him a shield. He had been so scared when it stopped on his collar bone. The moment Gorou shifted hi hand to his shoulder Gaara had covered his neck and head.

"You think you are so smart" Gorou ripped his shirt off revealing metal plates over his chest and back. His sharp covered arm positioned at his sides ready to fight.

A kunai landed on the floor before a foot landed on Gorou's chest sending him crashing into an ancient wall. The little stability the old temple still held shook. Gaara raised his arms feeling the stress of the tons of sand above them. He took deep breaths as his sight centered on the Genin from his city. He made it out in one sprint. He could feel the shield he had given him shift with the movement and fall but he was almost safe. Then he stared at the man…no it wasn't a man! It was a boy about the same age the Genin he had just helped escape. His hair was ink black and his eyes bright blue as he glared at Gorou.

"You are messed up old man!" he said loudly "what the hell is wrong with you"

Xxxxxxx

Naruto and the rest stopped a Genin as they closed to their target. He explained to them about the stranger, and what he had done. Then with horrified realization he said "Gaara-sama is in there! The place is about to fall down!" he said panicked.

"Get to the gate but don't open it" Shikamaru said "there might be enemies on the other side, wait for us there" the boy nodded before he hurried.

"This is bad" Sasuke said as they continued with precaution.

"What kind of idiot just barges in like that" Naruto said, though in the back of his mind it sounded kind of cool.

They could hear the battle as they approached.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto when he suddenly stopped. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched.

"I sense a Chikirigan" then he took the front as they approached an arched entrance. At sight they could tell it was much more older than the door they passed. There was ancient writing in the crumbling walls that gained new cracks by the second. Gaara stood arms raised keeping the room up. In front of him a battle unfolded.

"How disgusting" Sakura said once she spotted Gorou's body.

"Some shinobi really take the idea of been weapons too seriously" Sasuke said before they both sent kunais towards Gorou.

Naruto concentrated on the boy he was fighting. Once Sasuke and Sakura got Gorou's attention Naruto sent a clone towards the boy.

"Too easy!" he laughed before hitting the clone and dispelling it.

'He can wild it well' Naruto thought before he faced the boy.

Shikamaru hurried to Gaara "c'mon" but Gaara wouldn't move "what's wrong?"

"I can't…" he said taking a deep breath "she…she wants us to take it!" He didn't know if it was the goddess or his own heart that kept him from moving. He didn't want to see her remains fall but he couldn't also let his allies die and let his so called father take his target. Shikamaru jumped over the statue retrieving a small piece of scroll with little diamond shaped mold in the center. He guessed that's what Gorou and the kid were after. He handed it to Gaara knowing he had better means to keep it safe.

Shikamaru noticed the efforts Gaara was putting into keeping the room up. With a fast look around the room he set to work.

"Shadow binding!"

Naruto had to admit the boy could wield the Chikirigan well. He evaded the hits easily, for this had been a great emphasis of his physical training.

"Would you stop moving so much!" the boy couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen and he was easily frustrated. Having enough analysis of his skills Naruto snuck pass all of his chakra tendrils before sneaking behind him. With a hand covered with elemental wind chakra he cut through the Chikirigan at the base of his neck.

"Ah!" he had been taught it was painful and the boy's scream was an assurance that it was. His body stumbled in shock before Naruto bit his thumbs and started his clan's hidden sealing signs. With years of practice it only took him three seconds "What the hell!" The boy was strong for after being sealed he had the strength to turn around and land a punch on Naruto's face sending him stumbling back.

"Stupid brat" he said walking forwards. The boy desperately tried to activate his Chikirigan to no use. He was sealed. "take this!" one hit to the head was enough to knock him out.

Sasuke had been trained in sword fighting by the best sword master of his clan; his mother. Not even two swords were enough as Gorou twisted his body to block his blades. It was frightening; a single hit could dismember or disfigure him. Gorou was already past his prime, that was good. Otherwise, he knew his head wouldn't be on his shoulders. Lips tight Sasuke turned to try to get his shoulder but his blade only met with a metal plate.

Arms crossed stopped Sakura's short blade before forcing her to jump back as a bladed leg almost reached her left side. She could just imagine the painful procedure to putting those blades through skin and bone. She almost felt sorry for Gorou but his smile as he fought them both kept her in check. Just as her blade almost crashed with his, he stopped. Sasuke and Sakura stood back ready for a different kind of attack then they watched as the shadow of a hand wrapped around him. Shadow hands held him in place. His body shook trying to move.

"Let's go!" Gaara said hurrying to the entrance. The Konoha nin gave him a questioning look "Leave him" the ice in his tone led them no doubt. Naruto picked the boy and followed. Shikamaru kept the jutsu over Gorou until they were well far. Gaara let the room collapse. As they ran towards the exit the hall they had followed was also falling down. The Genin from Suna opened the gates as they approached but found no enemies on the other side. They all hurried out and made it out in time.

"That was a close call" Naruto said dropping the strange boy in the sand.

"What is that thing?" asked Sakura as Gaara showed them what seemed to be a miniature scroll. Naruto knew it was one of three pieces that formed a power scroll.

"It's blank" Gaara said opening it.

"No offence, but that guy was insane" Sasuke said tired "all for that useless thing"

"Guys!" they turned to watch Temari and Kankuro arrive with reinforcements.

"I guess that's what scared away this boy's companions" Sasuke said "who is he anyways?" this he asked to Naruto.

"I don't know every Uzumaki" Naruto said with a sigh "Maybe he wasn't with them and just followed me"

"And we didn't notice him? I don't think so" Shikamaru said before examining the boy "he doesn't have a head band or a plate at all"

"Maybe he left it behind. There are no records of Uzumaki rogues this young?" Naruto kept strict records on that kind of stuff.

"Where is he!" Kankuro and Temari finally made it to them though they still looked injured.

"Dead" Gaara said looking back at the now collapsed crater.

"Let's just take it easy on the way back" said Shikamaru with a long yawn but not failing to notice Naruto's careful stare on the piece of blank scroll.

Xxxxxxx

_Sir_

_Sumi has been captured by a group of Konoha shinobi. The team is formed by a Haruno; pink hair, green eyes, and petite body. An Uchiha; dark eyes, dark hair, middle type tall body. A Nara; black hair tied back, dark eyes, average body. But what worries us the most its that Sumi hasn't tried to escape. We could be wrong but the last member of the team seems to be an Uzumaki; blue eyes, bright blond hair, semi-middle tall body. From our sources and observations, it could be that he is the representative of the Uzumaki clan. We wait for instructions, meanwhile we will keep our distance. _

Xxxxxxx

His breath was taken away not by a hit or a scene but by what he couldn't do. He couldn't free his arms from behind his back. The rough material that wrapped them together was clearly rope. That was the least of what he couldn't move. Those arms that hid behind his neck weren't responding. Instead, he felt as if he had pulled his neck in a wrong way and pulled a muscle. It was horrible because he couldn't even massage the soreness. His lips trembled as he remembered the man that had done something to his other hands and eyes.

"He is awake" he heard a woman say

"Should we untie him?"

"No way, just feed him"

"You do it, you are the Uzumaki representative"

"Fine"

He was jerked to sitting position. Sand stuck to his face from where he was lying.

"Don't try anything funny, alright?" the blond man smiled at him. He didn't get it. Shouldn't he be treated more roughly?

"Ow!" he received a slap on the back of his head "what the hell!"

"Tell me what you were doing here? You are an Uzumaki, aren't you?"

'He thinks I am from his city' he smiled. He knew of the Uzumaki "I wanted to see your cool techniques and…" he said with ashamed look "I wanted to help"

"You kind of did" said the blond with a sigh of relief "but you shouldn't place yourself in such risk, we are no longer at war and you are too young to die"

"So…could you please let me free? The ropes hurt" but Naruto knew better. He would have to turn the boy to the interrogation experts before letting him off.

"Nope" he said bringing to view a bowl of stew "this will be your punishment for now"

"But…" and full spoon was trusted into his mouth.

"Na, na, na, you got no right to complain. Be glad we are feeding you in the first place. What's your name anyways?"

"Sumi" he said with his mouth half full.

"Ah" said the blond trusting another spoon into his mouth "Naruto, if you didn't know"

"Naruto?" Sumi tried to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, blame it on my parents. I do what I can for Konoha and my clan, but I am no hero"

'I can see that' behind Naruto sat a group of ninja around a warm fire eating 'you are type that can't do anything alone' Sumi let Naruto feed him with no complain before he was laid back on the sand and given a blanket. He tried to escape the ropes for most of the night, but the Jounin knew well how to make a ninja proof knot.

"You should rest" Said a red hair and blue eyed shinobi. He noticed he had been the only one making guard through the night. He thought they would be taking shifts.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I don't sleep" he declared before continuing to watch the fire.

Sumi simply stared before deciding to follow his advice and falling sleep.

Xxxxxxx

Suna welcomed Gaara with shouts of glee. Women of every age surrounded him before finding they had been groping a sand statue.

"I guess he won't be seen for a while" said Temari with a smile.

Naruto heard the new Kazekage was quite old and the strongest candidate for the position was Gaara. He couldn't even start to think why his friend would accept the position. As a Jinjuriki both had enough in their plates. Once Sumi was sleep he slipped outside and sat on the roof of the hotel. Without doubt Gaara was there. He stared up at the moon and spoke to Naruto without turning away from its great form.

"I heard your city is aware of you" he said simply but inside he churned to know if his friend was okay. News had arrived that it was his own clan that uncovered and paid a high price for enraging him.

"Hai" Naruto said sitting next to him but he was smiling. This helped Gaara relax. He knew Naruto's teammates were also like a family to him so even if his clan didn't accept him he still had them "you seem to be doing well. Any of those girls catch your fancy?" talking about his recent treatment in Konoha wasn't something he wanted to do.

"There is one" he said smiling "but she prefers to evade me. It seems I am more human than I thought. I want that which I can't have"

"Now, now! It can't be that bad" Naruto was reminded of his own relationship with Hinata

"She is among those who still fear me" Gaara said "but I have been in missions with her. She is strong and kind"

"Is she pretty?" Naruto asked wondering what Gaara looked for in a woman.

"I guess she is" he didn't sound so interested on those details.

The next day the Konoha shinobi took their leave. Naruto and Gaara promised to write to each other. This Naruto kept a secret from his team. It wasn't like he was interested in Gaara in a romantic way but they came from similar backgrounds. Being a Jinjuriki in the open was hard and Gaara had already shared with him some good advices as how to deal with hostile people. He knew some might laugh at him for it, but he admired Gaara. He had set himself to get to the girl he liked even if he had to renounce to the Kazekage title he had already accepted and was soon to take.

Xxxxxxx

"Are we there yet?" Sumi asked for the hundredth time in one hour of walking.

"If you don't shut that kid I will" Sasuke said to Naruto who smiled and gave a yank to the rope that kept Sumi from running away.

"You won't get far as a shinobi if you can't keep your mouth shut" Naruto said.

"Everyone stop" said Sakura before they all looked up as she did. There was smoke coming from the city.

"Ugh!" a kick landed on Naruto's rigs sending him crashing into the trees.

Xxxxxxx

_Team K_

_I don't care what it takes, RETRIEVE SUMI ALIVE! If you are facing the Uzumaki representative better known as Naruto and if you hear the names Sasuke and Sakura don't fight them directly. If he turns to be an ordinary Uzumaki, Sumi should have no trouble dealing with him. Our plans in Konoha should be starting soon so when these shinobi realize it take advantage. If possible though I doubt it, capture Uzumaki Naruto for he is a Jinjuriki. _

_From there move back since the Konoha shinobi will prioritize their city. We have received recent contact from our allies in Konoha. It seems like there are no suspicions about our objectives. Make sure when you encounter them to not betray anything. If things get any worse send an emergency signal. Itachi and his team will back you up at once. _

_Ps. If Sumi is hurt you will be punished. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Spin

Note 1: Thanks for the reviews and comments: Hinan Nightbreeze, PromistDream, Goldrune09, and darksnider666 (lol to you)

Note 2: Thanks to PromistDream for sending such a thoroughly revision of this chapter.

I don't own Naruto.

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**

"_Sob, heavy world Sob as you spin, Mantled in mist Remote from the happy"_

-W. H. Auden quotes

Chapter 3: Spin

_To Father_

_I know that sorry won't be enough. What I have done deserves the punishment of death. For such reason I won't be coming back. I have prepared my sister through this past year to take over my place. I know I have wasted your time and that mother would be ashamed of me. Please, try to understand that what I am trying to do isn't out of selfishness. It is something that I have to do for the well of all. I am leaving Konoha, my family, and my clan all behind because there is something more important than me and us at hand. Those who I trust and would be helpful will come with me. Please, don't think of them as traitors. _

_You are a great father and I will miss you more than you could imagine. _

_Your daughter…_

The sun was in the middle of the sky spreading warmth around the land of fire. However the sounds weren't those of the season. No chirping birds, no buzzing insects, and no children playing with water from the fire hydrant could be heard. Instead there were shouts of shinobi evacuating civilians from certain areas and the sound of fighting.

Shinobi were quite, curious kind. Most of their fighting was usually as quite as the breeze but not this time. This time, it was loud and filled with pain.

Neji ran out ready to fight. The center of the Hyuuga district was a mess of bodies, as if everyone had decided to have a brawl. All around him Hyuuga fought Hyuuga. His breath was taken away when he spotted in the middle of the masses none other than Hinata. She sent men and women back with broken ribs and blocked chakra paths. He jumped over the crowds to join her side.

"Hinata-sama, what is the meaning of this!" he asked as soon as he knocked someone's air out.

"I am sorry Neji" she said turning to face him. In the confusion he hadn't realized that before their feet laid Hiashi unconscious. He didn't look hurt so it meant that the hit had been meant to knock him out without much pain. He barely had time to bend his body back evading Hinata's fist. But it wasn't enough, all at once a mob covered him with one order from the heir. His air got knocked out but he was among the best. He crawled under them towards Hiashi. He had to make sure he was fine.

"He will be fine," someone said stepping before him. He recognized those small feet. He looked up and saw smiling red eyes. " And this is good bye," she said before creating signs. He knew the technique but was unable to stop it. Space shriveled and he knew everyone around as he felt their insides turn before losing consciousness.

"This is harder than I thought," said Hinata as she and Mina awakened their allies. The technique only covered three-square meters. Some had to be slapped a few times by Mina while Hinata simply used healing salts.

"Hm," Mina smiled. "Tell me about it," her fingers traced Neji's face. She really wanted to take him with her.

"I will turn around," said Hinata before a pebble hit the back of her head.

"Don't be dramatic!" Mina stood up fast after laying Neji's head down softly.

Xxxxxxx

Fugaku and Mikoto stood side by side with their forces waiting to be ordered. Sections of the Northern wall had been blown to bits. Across most Uchiha with developed Sharingans could see the army of rouge shinobi preparing to attack.

All of them were bothered by what they saw. Their clothing resembled some of theirs meaning there were some rouges of Konoha among them. Adding to that and what would probably be a greater challenge was that there were also rogues from every known shinobi nation and some unknown as well.

"Itachi," Mikoto said once one shinobi started to walk forwards. She found herself stumbling back. Her husband kept a hand out keeping her from approaching him. She knew what it meant. Their son was a rogue and he had just attacked Konoha. This would not end like family reunion. She was glad Sasuke wasn't in the city, otherwise Itachi would not just be facing his father's rage.

Xxxxxxx

Michi spread the Uzumaki around the city to keep an eye for any other attack. One wall couldn't be all they were after.

"I thought I might actually get to enjoy my stay here," Jiraiya said stepping next to her. They were sited at top of a building watching the Uchiha face the invaders.

"So you actually have some honor in you," Michi said. "Naruto had to learn something good from you I guess, or was it the other way around?"

"Don't be crude," Jiraiya said. "He is a great guy, he just doesn't fit into your expectations"

"Me crude? You are the one that has taken the life of a wondered leaving the clan as you left your daughter. You didn't know how to deal with them," Michi said before spotting Itachi. "Well who would have a thought. How many years has it been since he left?"

"First you insult my parental skill and now you ask me questions?" Jiraiya sighed. He didn't get what Shin saw on this woman. "about nine years, I think"

"Michi-sama! This is bad," a young Uzumaki said joining them.

"Now what?" Michi asked.

"The Hyuuga and Tsukyuga have revolted. Some are heading this way and it seems they are with the enemy."

"Who is leading them?" Michi knew it was something worst than that. For the Tsukyuga and Hyuuga to work together could mean only one thing. Two important figures from those clans were working together. She imagined Hizashi and Tamiko were involved.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Mina Tsukyuga," said the young Uzumaki shaking.

Xxxxxxx

"WHAT!" Tsunade slammed her hands at top of her desk before straightening and walking towards the informant. Behind her the desk crumbled pitifully "are you sure?"

"Ha…hai Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade took a deep breath before someone came in a hurry. Shizune was panting and her clothing wasn't in good condition.

"The hospital has been secured but they are still moving" she said.

"How many?" she asked.

"Including only those who are in the city and are active shinobi about a fifteen percent, but from what was seen they are among the top fighters" Shizune said hurriedly "Also we received report that Hiashi and his daughter Hanabi are fine and reading another group to give chase"

"How is the hospital?" Tsunade had sent to have different places guarded. They didn't know yet what they were after.

"Chika-san has it covered but she requested some ANBU, in case some are still around" Shizune said. She wasn't surprised by that. Chika was the top medic and kunoichi of the Haruno, her daughter only one step behind her. Neither led the clan or held important positions, they just fought, protected, and healed. To Tsunade and Shizune that was more honorable than leading a clan.

Xxxxxxx

A hiss was heard as Sasuke pulled out of his arms poisoned needles. His skin started to burn as his vision clouded. Sakura was at his side at once squishing the arm and pulling some of the poison out. The smell, color and thickness told her it was the one usually produced in the Mizu (Land of Water). She pulled out a needle filled with multi-antidote and poked Sasuke until it was all gone.

"Your arm will be numb for a while but it's better than having it cut off" she said before Shikamaru joined them. On his shoulder he carried a sulking Sumi.

"I think they are after the boy" he said dropping him to the ground "though I am not surprised, since he doesn't have a headband at all" they had noticed but since he had a Chikirigan they assumed he had simply refused to wear it. Some kids were like that.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He is fighting the younger of the two" Shikamaru said.

"Get down!" they all threw themselves to the forest floor as a long sword crossed where their hip level would have been.

"Don't lose your head over a kid, just hand him over" a rough voice called.

"As if a rogue could out do us" Sasuke said as he searched with his Sharingan.

"He isn't just any rogue" Sumi said before Sakura took hold of his hair and placed a kunai against his neck.

"Speak or the only one losing his head will be you" she didn't like threatening kids but they knew nothing about these rogues besides their origin and that one had freakish strength.

Xxxxxxx

Mikoto couldn't think of a harder task as a ninja. Her husband fought their older son as if he was an enemy and not the boy they raised and loved. Itachi reminded her a lot of how Fugaku when he was younger. How old was he again?…twenty six. It was about time he started to settle. She hated herself for thinking like this.

Fugaku evaded another sword to his gut but even Mikoto could tell Itachi wasn't giving his all. Fugaku and Itachi had pretty much the same sword fighting level. It was even shameful when Fugaku captured Itachi's arm and knocked his sword off his hand.

'Fight him seriously!' she didn't want to hate her husband for what he might have to do. She wanted her son to give a real fight. Her mind was taken to a time when Itachi sparred with her. He always hit her sword with his half-heartedly, as if afraid to hurt her. Could it be that he child left the city and the clan because of his emotions for a woman that rested underground kept his loyalties at question? If so, what did this say about his loyalty and love to his parents?

Fugaku dropped to the floor gripping his head in pain. Mikoto didn't look at her son's face as she charged with two swords. Itachi had taken the chance to pick his up and unsheathe another.

"Ah!" Mikoto was never the kind to shout before going to battle. She as many other shinobi considered it silly. However, this shout was more than her declaration of battle. It was her disappointment and her pain of having to face her own flesh and blood in battle. The months she spent carrying his growing body. The years filled with laughs and tears he shed when he saw someone die. His calm words when he spoke of the most controversial topics of their city and how he always sought her advice.

Itachi cringed as her sword crashed with his making his palms sting. He knew it was the same for her but she didn't show anything. He knew the palms of her hands were hardened through the many years of practice. She did his favorite move. He was never able to perfect it but he would still try to that day. Her body twisted before she gave a half turn away from him before her second sword landed on his with hammering force. His hands burned as he set his legs to not give into the pressure that would have set any normal man on his knees. Her first sword lifted before she twisted it on her hand as she did the other half of the turn and brought it down like a stalactite trying to pierce his chest. Itachi raised his other sword to block it. The pressure was incredible. How his mother never showed that much muscle when she could set a man double her size on his knees was a mystery to him.

"Let me see it" she said, her eyes set on his forehead. Itachi kept his head down.

"Are you giving up too?" his father had looked into his eyes on his own will. His parent's weren't able to fake killing intent against their own son for that long, not when each one of his moves reminded them of a moment of pride.

"I am getting old, no one can blame me" said Mikoto and Itachi spotted a single white hair from the end of her long hairs. She was almost fifty years old. It was something hard to accept since she still looked at least a decade younger.

"I can't say much" said Itachi "but understand that there is something that needs to be done" then he lifted his head and felt a burning sensation behind his eyes. His mother was giving him that same kind smile she used to give him when he had trouble understanding their world; the killing, deception, clan rules. He made sure his illusion just restrained her from moving before he laid her body next to Fugaku's. At once other Uchiha attacked him, moving him back so he wouldn't have a chance to hurt them.

Xxxxxxx

His breath came out if cold puffs. White mist covered his view. Now and then he tumbled into an ice mirror. His body immediately slammed to one side evading needles.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" the man he was fighting asked. It wasn't the first time the man asked. Naruto still didn't answer. It would be stupid if he did. If this man had any information of his skills he had to make sure to keep him suspicious instead of planning a strategy against him. By then Naruto had learned that it was a water user, possessed an interesting kekke kenkai and had really good aim.

"Are you a Jinjuriki?" Naruto didn't show a reaction to this question either. Were they after him? He wondered if this would be the first attempt someone did towards him with means to take his prisoner for themselves "you are, aren't you?"

'So what if I am' he responded within his own mind as he turned, searching for the source of the voice. As soon as he launched another attack Naruto would get him.

"Naruto!" he heard Sakura shout from far.

'Just how big is this is thing' the mist didn't seem to have an end.

"They are after the boy! He is a rogue too!" he froze. Could it be? A Chikirigan outside the clan? It was impossible. All Uzumaki rogues were captured and disposed of, for exception of Moe and her parents. Those were the only ones out of his hold. He clenched his jaw hard. The boy…no, he had let him trick him! He could just imagine his sensei shaking his head in exhaustion. It didn't matter that he was a boy, his purpose weren't those of an usual young boy. He himself had done some horrible and tricky things during the war at that age.

"Time to clean up my act" he said to himself "Kage no Bunshin!"

"Uzumaki are incredible…" the younger rogue watched an army of clones explode from the misty cloud. He smiled behind his white mask as he hurried to warn his partner.

The clones invaded the forest. Naruto mingled with them. It took only a minute before one clone dispelled itself and he received the information he sought. His team and the kid weren't far. As he cruised the forest his jaw clenched in anger. At least a hundred trees lay on the forest floor. Konoha really cared for their natural resources and saw the forest as their ancestral legacy. Mist started to appear but somehow it was different from the one he had seen before. It wasn't as thick.

"Naruto" Shikamaru called leaning against a rock. His vest had a large slash going across his left shoulder to his hip "That was a close one" Shikamaru said touching the flesh the sword touched.

"Are you okay?" Naruto knew almost nothing about medical jutsu but he was willing to try.

"It's not serious" he said before he tried to lift his right arm "but I can't perform like this" he dropped his intent with a groan.

"What about the others?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura got the kid and last I saw them they were fine. Sasuke was poisoned by the guy you were fighting as we were chased by the sword guy. Sakura already gave him an antidote but it has left him numb" Shikamaru knew there wasn't much he could do in this state but tell him the plan he had been ready to perform even with his injuries "Sakura and the kid were headed towards a cave we spotted a mile or so from here. Sasuke stayed fighting the sword guy but then that other guy arrived and this mist appeared" he could see Naruto was worried "Go aid him while I go catch up with Sakura" he pushed himself up with his good arm, flinching.

Naruto nodded before sending his clones inside the cloud with Shikamaru to help him cross it without having to fight. Naruto took a deep breath, had a kunai prepared in hand and went back into the whiteness. His clones had found Sasuke and informed him soon after.

Sasuke evaded the needles 'I won't fall for that one again' his lips curled in a smile as his eyes spotted their movement. They were going to try to get him from both sides. Then he saw several of Naruto's clones and cursed in his mind. The smaller rogue bailed!

"Shikamaru is going to catch up with the rest" Sasuke stood to the side as Naruto emerged from the ground. It was a clone, he could tell easily. The real Naruto was not far behind the sword rogue ready to bust his gut open with a kunai "my clones are guarding him"

The larger rogue knew he was surrounded. He had incredible skill to move through fog. Still, he and his partner had been warned about confronting them face-to-face. He hated the idea of hiding but there was no other way they could accomplish their objective.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your city?" he called and though they were Jounin and could hide their emotions well, he knew they were taken back. They wanted to know what he knew of the situation. That was fine with him. The more time they spent with him, the more chances his partner had to get the kid back.

A hand took hold of his ankle but disappeared in a burst of smoke when he staved it with his sword. The blond was supposed to be incredibly strong and the Uchiha among the best of the best. His lips tightened in a smile. It didn't matter how good others said they were. They didn't have the same amount of experience he had. They thought they had everything set but their id was still there, seeking that feeling of pride over a job well done. Probably waiting for a path on the head or a treat. That's why he had quit being part of a city. They all sought glory, they all were full of pride.

His water clones disposed of most of Naruto's shadow clones, only leaving the one standing next to Sasuke.

Naruto cursed under his breath. This guy reminded him of Kakashi "Old bastard" he didn't like the idea of two shinobi being able to take out his clones. It was such a refined skill in his clan he knew his grandmother would hold his ear over the ceiling for not perfecting it to the point no one could take him. He concentrated on how to take the big guy down before his last clone with Shikamaru disappeared.

Xxxxxxx

Shikamaru only had one Naruto clone left. The masked rouge kept chasing them, or trying to beat them to the boy. His needles were perfect to dispatch shadow clones. Shikamaru sighed in relief as he spotted the cave. He knew Sakura would have notice the ruckus they made in their way there and would have taken to hide somewhere nearby.

"Go inside the cave" he told the clone as his eyes caught something interesting at the entrance. He stood behind said thing with a kunai in hand ready to fight.

The rogue stood hidden a few paces behind. He suspected the same thing as Shikamaru. The Haruno and the boy had to be somewhere else. With fast signs he created small mirrors around the trees that covered the cave. He found them high above watching them. She had also caught sight of his mirrors!

Sumi who was still tied was thrown! The rogue didn't waste any time and jumped to catch him. His fingers only graced the boy's shirt before his body was yanked` up by metallic wire!

The rogue turned in the air evading the kunai Shikamaru had thrown.

"It's not that easy!" Sakura said as she caught a dizzy Sumi back and set him on his shoulder like a little girl.

"Behind you!" Sumi screamed before the rogue heard an odd sound.

"Rasengan!" the rotating sphere of chakra landed on the middle of his back before they realized it was a water clone. The clone cursed before it disappeared since it had used all of its reserve chakra.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru watched as the rogue hit Sakura's neck before piercing her skin with on of his poisonous needles. He took grab of Sumi before pulling Sakura to hang from her medical belt at his hand.

"She will be dead in few minutes if she doesn't receive her own antidote. You let us go and I will hand her over to you"

"FINE!" Shikamaru shouted. He didn't have any other choice. The rogue set her gently at Shikamaru's feet before taking his leave. Shikamaru set to work fast glad he had caught a good glance of the vile she had given Sasuke.

"I am sorry" she said, her neck was sore from where she had been hit.

"Don't be" Shikamaru said "He wasn't ordinary at all"

"We have to hurry to the others" said Sakura.

"Neither of us is in condition to fight" he said as Sakura felt the numbing after effects of the antidote. She would need to work on a better solution "I am sending a message to the city" he said as he pulled her to the cave with his one good arm.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto landed a kick on the large rouge before receiving the information from the last clone that accompanied Shikamaru. This was distraction enough to give his enemy some advantage. He clenched his teeth before a fist connected with his jaw. He knew part of his skull had cracked. He landed on the floor gripping his face. The chakra of the Kyuubi was working fast but it still hurt like hell. As if the most painful of the experience got imprinted in his mind.

"Gha!" Sasuke was hit by the dull side of the large sword. He was still numb from the antidote. His kunai had landed on the foot of the enemy who cursed as he pulled it out. He spotted a familiar liquid before glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke laid against a tree with a smile. He had collected some of the poisonous needles from the smaller rogue and rubbed some of the poison on his kunai. He watched the rogue falter on his step before graving his sword and making a run for it.

"How are the others?" Sasuke called Naruto who started to stand up.

"I am not sure" he said "these rogues aren't ordinary" 'But why all this trouble for a kid?'

Then, as in distress they felt the earth shake.

"It's coming from the city" Sasuke said, his mind already set. He didn't really care for the kid. The city was always first to him. Naruto, though not so passionate enough to admit it, also prioritized the city. He would deal with the Uzumaki rogue later.

By the time they had reached Sakura and Shikamaru, a group of medical nin had also found them.

"Report later" said one of them as they set Shikamaru in a carrier and helped Sakura stand "there are rogues attacking the city"

"How many?" Naruto asked.

"We are not sure of the numbers, but they are strong" the medic nin said before starting their way to the hospital.

Sasuke and Naruto hurried with a plan already in mind. They would sneak from behind. Naruto had already sent a message to the Hokage about it and received an o.k. Radios were useful but couldn't be relayed on all the time as they saw a group of rogues ready to intercept them. The enemy could easily intercept the transmissions.

Both Jounin got ready to fight.

"Leave Sasuke to me" they heard a man's voice before the rogues parted to let a man a few years older than them pass.

"Itachi" Sasuke and Naruto froze at the sight. Itachi hadn't changed much since they last saw him, when they were only twelve years old. His hair, once long and the fetish of his many fans, now barely passed below his ear. His face had lost some of its softness, taking maybe the first steps to resembling Fugaku's. His body hadn't changed much, he had always been of light complexion. Sasuke was thicker than him, neither had expected that.

"You really have grown Sasuke" Itachi said before stopping a kunai from his brother that was aimed to his left eye.

"Naruto" said Sasuke as he took out both of his swords, his brother did the same "go ahead, don't worry about me"

"Of course I won't" Naruto said keeping his eyes on Itachi "you are the best the Uchiha has to offer and I don't mean just skill, you are loyal"

Itachi smiled at those words. Naruto wanted to erase it from his face. He couldn't believe Kiki had been interested in this guy. He couldn't believe he used to look up at him and wish he was as recognized and respected as Itachi was with his clan and the shinobi society. How dare he throw all that away to become a rogue and then come attack his former alliance.

"I hope you are thinking about your grandmother" Itachi said "remember the last time the city got attacked?" He evaded a sword to his eye by tilting his head. He hadn't expected Sasuke to have improved so much with his speed. They were equals! Part of him cheered for that. No matter the circumstances, he had always been proud of his younger sibling. He had heard he gave up the love of his life without showing any pain. That was the kind of heir the Uchiha needed. He pretty much crumbled when he left Kiki, and almost died when she did. Naruto didn't show any reaction to his words and left after releasing a group of clones on the rogues. He didn't need any of them trying to aid Itachi.

"Don't treat us like children" said Sasuke taking hold of his shirt and lifting him. Sasuke had stronger body type, not too lean and taller than his brother.

"You keep acting like one" he said before his body broke into ravens.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto entered the city through the demolished wall. His clan was putting down plenty of enemies but had to move back several times as large groups concentrated on them. The Uzumaki were well known to be able to fight several enemies at the same time but this took years of practice. Since the end of the war this practice was little to none outside their regular training.

"Naruto!" he turned to Emi as she graved a rogue by his collar and threw him against a wall "Jiraiya and your grandmother are facing their leader. He is strong!" she shouted before jumping to evade several kunais.

"Yua went after them!" Manabu said pointing to a direction before getting to his wife's attackers.

Those two, Emi and Manabu, were good shinobi and friends. Though still most Uzumaki kept away from him, they always took time to give him some gossip or a visit. They were the ones who usually spread the word of what he had planned next for the clan.

He set his path towards keeping Yua from an early death. He moved between empty buildings. The streets were filled with battle. A flash of memory ran through his thoughts. Once, Konoha had attacked a smaller city. He among others around the age of eleven had been in charge to set explosive notes near possible armories before the attack started. He had seen the faces of the people who used to live there. Though they were all evacuated, many still lost their homes.

He stopped when he spotted Yua kneeling by his sensei. He rushed to them before pushing Yua aside and starting to check Jiraiya's wounds.

"It's nothing serious" said Jiraiya slapping Naruto's hands away "Your grandmother needs help. That guy is pretty strong"

"Who is he?" Naruto asked. There were few mercenaries that dared to mess with Konoha.

"Don't know" Jiraiya said "but be careful, I still don't know what got me"

'So he is fast' Naruto thought before using his radio to call medics.

"I told you its nothing" Jiraiya said.

"We confronted some rogues on our way here. Their weapons were covered with strong poison. I am not taking any chances" he said to his sighing sensei "Yua" he told his student "make sure he receives treatment, don't let him wonder away, understand?"

"Hai" she said sadly. She had wanted to join her sensei on his search for leader of the rogues.

Naruto followed the trail of the fight. He wouldn't voice it but he was really worried about his grandmother. His chest tightened as he remembered the moment his grandmother told him of the death of his grandfather. He had been so far away, unable to help at all. Now he was so close. Though he wasn't in such good terms with his grandmother, it was she and his grandfather the ones that raised him. They were the ones that taught him and mentored him in some of the hardest moments of his life.

He could see the marks his grandmother's Chikirigan had left on walls. It was truly a strong enemy for his grandmother to make use of the Chikirigan. The trace stopped as he arrived to the North Gate. The doors had been blown open but there were no enemies in sight nor any one guarding it at all. He spotted some drops of blood before he followed a trace that became more constant. He hoped his grandmother wasn't hurt and still following the enemy in such condition. As he ran he received news through the radio. The rogues were moving out of the city and being chased as well plus something that didn't make sense…

"…_The red and white are moving towards the North gate, don't confront them!" _

He hoped whatever was coming wouldn't get in his way. The traces of blood suddenly stopped. Had they taken her hostage and stopped the trace?

"Hello there!" it was the smaller rogue he confronted on the forest "what a coincidence, don't you think?" he stood on a branch looking down at him.

"Where is the leader of the Uzumaki clan" he demanded to know though he already had a bad feeling about the sword rogue. His grandmother could be confronting him and the leader at the same time at that moment.

"I will tell you only if you answer my questions" though he wore a white mask with red marks that was clearly from his former city, Naruto knew this man was smiling.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am a Jinjuriki. If you want to continue living you will tell me where the elder leader of the Uzumaki clan is" he hated being forced to say those words but the life of his grandmother was more important to him than his pride.

"Just ahead" said the rogue "I won't stop you, I was warned about you"

"You have done well on listening" Naruto said before he continued.

"I wouldn't get in the way of a guy trying to save his grandmother!" he shouted and Naruto cursed under his breath. The enemy had surely heard and was now waiting for him. He sped through the forest tracking the best he could until he found a small clearing. His grandmother lay tied next to a tree. Her robes were tainted with blood but he caught sight of her arm. It was bandaged. Close to her a man crouched. At least he thought it was a man. His head was completely covered by a black bandana with long ends while from the bridge of his nose down to his neck was covered with a black mask. His clothing was all black. Naruto could tell he was speaking to his grandmother as the mask moved with his lips.

"He knows you are here Naruto" his grandmother shouted before Naruto prepared for the sword rogue to appear.

"It's only us two" said the man as he tied a piece of cloth around Michi's mouth.

Naruto stepped into sight keeping his eyes on the enemy.

"Too bad for you" he said as his eyes tainted red.

"The Uzumaki representative should have a bit more control" said the man as he faced Naruto "a small mistake could end up very dramatically"

"Shut up" Naruto said as he prepared to fight.

"This doesn't have to end badly. I already got what I came for. It's just this old lady trying to follow who has kept me from leaving" he said before Michi cursed him through the cloth.

"You attack our home. You attack our fellow shinobi. You think we are just going to let you walk off like that?" Naruto sneered "bringing deserters back to try to get to us? I am going to take you down so hard that you will think you hit hell!"

Naruto launched, clones jumped from the trees but not his own. They pulled wires that wrapped tightly around him. Naruto found himself trapped in a web.

"Uzumaki are always so…well I don't want to say stupid, impulsive?" said the leader of the rogues as he walked towards Naruto.

"I will rip your head off!" Naruto was afraid. This man he was sure knew that he was a Jinjuriki.

"And I bet you could if I gave you a chance" said the man before starting to search Naruto.

"WTF!" Naruto felt outraged as he searched in places reserved only for very important stuff (like bells).

"You don't have it" he said in disappointment.

"I don't have what?" Naruto asked but knew the answer. He was after the piece of scroll they had found in Suna.

"Don't act dumb" said the man as he walked towards Michi "now tell me or the old lady gets it"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Naruto said firmly. His grandmother's eyes told him to not spill a single word. This was the other group after the scroll. He cursed at himself for not realizing it earlier when they met with Itachi.

"I see" said the man tipping the point of a kunai against Michi's neck drawing a single drop of blood.

"Please don't hurt her!" Naruto shouted before cursing himself for showing so much emotion. He decided to might as well beg and mislead him at the same time "I don't know what you are talking about! Leave my granny alone!"

"Your granny?" asked the man with a sneer that only showed through the wrinkles of the cloth that covered his face "this old hag" he pushed her with his foot. Naruto wondered what kind of eyes he had, since they were covered by a pair of dark thick goggles.

"Don't hurt her" Naruto said once he saw his grandmother cringe. She had another injury near her torso "I will get what you want, just tell me what it is"

"I don't think so" said the man picking Michi up "I will just make an exchange with the Hokage for it. You can never trust an Uzumaki"

"Please" Naruto couldn't believe himself and neither could Michi or her kidnapper. She was the only close blood relative he had left that knew his father. Even if he wasn't sure about what he felt about what his father did to him he still owed her his life for all he knew. Her warm smile when he was a child was always in his memories. It was almost as if he had not missed his parents. The death of his grandfather felt as if it had just happened the day before. Tears hit the forest floor.

"Look at you, crying like a child"

"Shut up!" Naruto lowered his head so his grandmother couldn't see his face.

"I won't hurt her as long as the Hokage agrees to my deal" then he turned around and started to leave. His clones remained back holding Naruto tightly. "Though you should worry about yourself more. Once I have her secure you will be next and there will be no deal for you." The man's words rang in his ears as he left his sight. This man had in possession one of the Bijuu scrolls. He could remove the Kyuubi from him and probably use it to attack Konoha and other shinobi cites. Every kind of scenario played in his mind, none were good. His thoughts finally returned to his grandmother.

'I won't lose her too' Naruto thought before stepping into the triangle of pillars inside the room that held the cage of the Kyuubi. Chakra started to wrap him before one of the clones disappeared so the information was delivered to its creator. Soon more metal wire wrapped Naruto, some cutting into his skin.

'Calm' he told himself. He didn't want to lose control. Once the chakra cloak was around him he pulled his body, straining the wires, cutting more into his flesh. He didn't feel that much pain. It was more irritating, like a strong itch because his body healed so fast.

The wires loosened before the remaining clones piled on top of him, trying to hold him down. With one swift blow half of them disappeared. The ones that remained jumped back with weapons. They didn't even receive a chance as Naruto extended his hand and the chakra sorrowing it moved forwards by itself like a giant claw. It slammed most of the remaining clones only leaving one.

"You are more terrifying than the rumors described" said the clone before running towards Naruto.

Naruto could see the clone was ready to do something to incapacitate him. He took a deep breath and felt a burning sensation in his lungs. He had practiced this a few times ever since he had made use of it when he lost control. His roar was more destructive than any explosive tag or bomb. The clone was gone before his lungs reconstructed themselves. His heart beat faster than it should as he tracked the scent of his grandmother's blood. He knew his face had an animalistic sneer but there was little that he could do to control that. His mind was in one concentrated piece but his body expressed all that he felt. He wanted to tear down things, hurt the rogues, hurt the man that had his grandmother.

"You won't get any farther than this!" he had trouble understanding what he had before him. A boy stood on his way with bright blue eyes and dark hair "get ready to meet your maker!" and he launched.

Naruto, though furious, wasn't as cruel as to kill a stupid child. He evaded the kunais he launched as he charged before in a flash capturing the boy by his neck.

"No…no way!" the boy had used an interesting jutsu which made him move incredibly fast. However, Naruto was much faster in his current state and was able to perceive things much better. His sneer turned into half a smile when he was able to rationalize who the boy was.

"Sumi, what a wonderful opportunity you have handed me."

The boy shook on his hand feeling the burning chakra sip into his pores .

"Don't scream," Naruto said before he continued tracking his grandmother. If he could make an exchange for her for the kid then at least something in his life wouldn't be as bad.

_Xxxxxxx_

_Konoha Top Secret Historical Records _

_Written Record by Saichi Yamanaka_

_Year 76 since the attack of the Kyuubi. _

_Current Hokages; Uzumaki Naruto and Sarutobi Konohamaru. _

_Location; North Kahot mountains of the empire Étoile, close to main city, _Âme_. Main Konoha camp. Uzumaki Naruto's tent. _

_Present: Naruto Uzumaki, Hikaru Hyuuga, Mariko Uzumaki, Yua Hyuuga, and recorder Saichi Yamanaka. _

_The sixth Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, after his battle with Haruna Uzumaki rest with severe wounds rests in his tent. He has expulsed every shinobi including the medical shinobi to be left alone with his closest family. His daughter Mariko Uzumaki, leader of the Uzumaki clan has assumed the position of nursing him as much as she can. His other off springs all stand waiting for him to speak. As the scriber I have been assigned the task to remain in the shadows and record all that happens in this moment for future studies of this historical moment. _

_Uzumaki Naruto sits by himself reopening several wounds and bleeding heavily. _

_Hikaru: father, please lay down!_

_The older child, Hikaru-sama, leader of the Hyuuga clan hurries to help his father lay down but his father slaps his hands away. _

_Naruto: there is no point worrying Hikaru, I will be dead soon. _

_After a few minutes of silence the three off springs start sobbing. All have lost composture. _

_Naruto: it was bound to happen someday_

_Uzumaki Naruto smiles before his only son losses his temper. _

_Hikaru: you are telling us you are going to die! This isn't something you just accept like that! _

_Mariko: have you given up because of mother?_

_The oldest daughter and second child Mariko Uzumaki asks. Uzumaki Naruto remains silent as she keeps trying to close his wounds. Later on Mariko-sama informs me that his cells were no longer able to multiply and therefore not able to heal. _

_Naruto: kind of -he makes eye contact with all of them- I am old and tired and the woman I love is gone. I have done plenty in my life and I have recently done something that I am not proud of. I am sorry Mariko. _

_Mariko-sama bows her head_

_Mariko: you are terrible father, I lost my youngest child and now I am going to lose you. _

_Naruto: I am sorry but there is no will or strength left on this old body. My spirit still has some, which is the reason why I need to speak to the three of you in private…(To be continued) _

_Xxxxxxx_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Reasons

Thanks for the reviews: Hinan Nightbreeze, PromistDream, and darksnider666.

I don't own Naruto.

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**

"_Gratitude makes sense of our past, brings peace for today, and creates a vision for tomorrow." _

Author Unknown?

Chapter 4: Reasons

_Hokage Memos_

_15:37_

_All shinobi in the city are to report to their teams. Genin are to evacuate civilians to shelters and remain with their team leader/sensei and guard them. Chunin teams made up of three members are to guard weak points and scout the surroundings of the city to prevent any more infiltrations. Jounin team are to confront the invaders. _

_18:49_

_The rogues are retreating, pursue and capture as many as possible for interrogation. Chunin are to scout the city to capture any infiltrated enemy. Genin and their leaders are to remain guarding the civilians until ordered otherwise. _

_23:39_

_Rogues have left Konoha, none infiltrated the city. Genin, their leaders and Chunin are to return civilians to their homes and set guard for the night. Jounin continue to protect the border and respond to any notice of their reappearance. _

_To Kumi Tsukyuga and Kakashi Hatake_

_At once you return to the city report to interrogation regarding your daughter's actions and those of the other shinobi following her. You are expected to report all suspicious actions and suspicious characters who have surrounded her for the past year. _

_To Shizune_

_Bring me some drinks and coffee. It will be a long night. And don't water down the sake. _

_Xxxxxxx_

The day had gone by fast. The things that they had seen and done felt like part of another day. Their goals differentiated yet were closer than they thought. His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar sensation ran through him burning the inside of his bones.

He stopped once he felt the approaching sensation of dread grow stronger. He turned around carefully, keeping the kunai on the old woman's neck. Uzumaki Naruto emerged from the shadows. His throat went dry when he saw the struggling Sumi at his claws. The cold shinobi he met a few minutes before was replaced by a sneering man beast. His dark lips, bright red eyes, the chakra cloak that surrounded him all sounded like a horror story come true.

"Hand her over!" he growled making the earth shake. At once he released the old woman.

"Let him go" he had to gather his wits to not stutter.

"Cut her lose" he growled in a lower tone but it was worst. The shake was only now inside his chest. He bent down and cut the ropes and removed the rag before helping her stand.

_Twack_! He rubbed his head as the old woman marched away as if her pride hadn't been hurt. He had injured her lightly on the arm and on her right side. The worst that could happen to her was an infection.

"Release the child Naruto" Michi said placing a gentle hand over his wrist. She felt the burning sensation but didn't move her hand. Slowly Naruto removed his hand from the boy so Michi could see the seal he placed on him.

'Maybe a child from those who follow Kaito and Heli…but they wouldn't let any of them desert without a punishment of some sort' she looked at her grandson once he started to stop using the power of the Kyuubi 'I hope it's a strong seal for your own good' the clan wouldn't like it at all if it was otherwise. Many were always looking for reasons to replace her grandson.

The boy stumbled towards the man. He had felt the touch of death through that man. He had escaped his escort and come back trying to help. What he found made him wonder if he would ever get another mission after this. Not that he wanted to confront Uzumaki Naruto again.

"Don't ever dare set a foot on Konoha ever again" Naruto said in his natural voice. All animalistic and demonic traces were gone "or you, that kid, and every single individual that follows you will feel my true rage"

"You will follow us, won't you?" said the man.

"We will gather our forces and then we will" Naruto said "you have sometime to run"

"With you aware we won't get much of a chance" said the man as he kept Sumi behind him. Fearing that he would be snatched away from him again.

"My bad" Naruto offered a smile, the man could see his enlarged fangs "but I am a shinobi and my loyalty lies with Konoha, my clan, and my family all of which you are a threat to"

"Oh really? So who do you exactly consider your family? This tyrannical old woman?" he said with a nervous smile. Michi wasn't moved at all. She knew that the way she was could be considered just that, but she did what she did to keep others safe.

"Family is more than blood, its…" they heard a large approaching group. Naruto hadn't receive any information through his radio, though he suspected it was busted after being touched by the Kyuubi chakra.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice rang and he relaxed. Hinata stood by his side with a smile. He smiled back at her. What he didn't finish so say was completed with his expression towards her.

"Move!" his grandmother shouted but it was too late. Hinata disappeared from his view before his body went numb and fell to the floor. His eyes moved dramatically looking for his attacker before Hinata kneeled before him.

"Let me go you whore!" he heard his grandmother shout in the background.

"I am sorry Naruto" Hinata said opening her palm to reveal some powder "this is something that needs to be done" and she blew the powder on his face.

"Hin…Hinata" then he was unconscious.

"Brilliant! Now we can take him with us!" shouted Sumi ready to get some rope.

"I wouldn't if I were you" said Mina as she tied Michi to a tree before healing the most serious of her injuries. The old woman was back to cursing through a clot on her mouth.

"Hinata-san?" asked the leader.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata said looking at his sleeping face "it's the most honorable shinobi Konoha has. He would prefer to die first than to become a threat to it. That's what he will become if he is taken"

"Believe ME" Mina said knowing no one would ever doubt her words "a bunch of ways to kill himself crossed his mind one time he was almost captured by the enemy and that was before everyone knew he had the Kyuubi"

"So it would be better to retrieve him towards the end" the man sighed "so I guess I shouldn't take the old hag too" it had been one of the most scary experiences in his life.

"He will follow you to the ends of the world if you do" Hinata knew he would for her as well if she wasn't about to do what would keep them apart forever.

"Dammit" he said scratching his head "well, at least I got so see some of his skills"

"Whatever you saw" said Hinata "isn't even the tip of the iceberg" she had sensed it on her way there.

Michi cursed in her mind and through the cloth. How come her grandson didn't receive the news of the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga traitors! From those surrounding them, she could take they had taken nothing. Their objective was clear now. They had intended to leave Konoha but to move so many shinobi overtime would have caused suspicion. If any of them was captured there would be thoroughly interrogation. Many would break. With a more peaceful thought she was glad that at least neither of them would be taken hostage or whatever they had planned for her grandson.

"I still can't use my Chikirigan" said Sumi to the man. His neck still felt strained and his escorts had told him there was some kind on seal on him.

"You have been sealed" Hinata said examining his neck "the only one able to remove the seal is him or you can wait until it wears out, which by the looks of it should be in about a year"

"This sucks!" Sumi said ready to kick Naruto. Hinata wanted to hold him back but was afraid it would cause doubt about her loyalty. She didn't need to be considered a traitor twice.

"There is no time for that" said the man graving Sumi by his collar before he could reach Naruto "we have to go before we are tracked" most of them left for exception of Mina and Hinata who stood a while longer.

"Are you going to change your mind?" Mina asked as they dragged Naruto's body to lay on the shadows.

Hinata didn't answer as she slipped a note into Naruto's pocket. She made sure Mina served as a shield so Michi wouldn't see it. She had wanted to exchange a few words with him before leaving but she was just glad that she got to see him. She didn't know if they would ever be able to see each other and if they did that it wouldn't end with one of them dead.

She brushed some hair away from his face trying to memorize the texture of his skin. He looked calm, like the nights they shared together when they just spoke.

"I am really sorry" she said before Mina sighed. She had hoped that Hinata changed her mind and yet she didn't want to do this without her friend.

"Why don't we take him with us? I know he would understand" Mina said patiently as they ran away from the site.

"He is needed here" Hinata said "his clan and the city need him"

"Your clan also needs you" Mina said worried as she started to notice changes on Hinata's aura. There was such deep sadness that she could help being affected. Neji was the love of her live, sometimes just standing next to him made it the best day. Her gut dropped as she remembered the child they lost. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe 'maybe I can be…' Hinata finished her thought for her.

"I can be replaced" said Hinata. Mina was glad to be next to her in this "Naruto still needs to train his student before he can leave his position as representative. He is also among the top shinobi, with what is coming they will need him more than us"

Mina wondered if there could be a more selfless person than Hinata. She wanted so badly to drag Neji with them. She wanted to drag her whole family with her! She wanted to take Konoha with her. Now she only had her friend and she had her.

Xxxxxxx

Hiashi arrived to a little house at the edges of the city. He knocked feeling at odds. His brother wasn't with him, actually he had snuck out without telling him or anyone anything. He didn't want to be burden to him as he tried to calm his son. Though Neji was among the best, his heart was injured. Hiashi had known of his affection towards Mina Tsukyuga but he had believed they had gotten over it years ago. He didn't know the reason why they broke up and had never pushed his brother to tell him but now he realized that it might had been a greater reason than he thought.

"What a pleasant surprise" said Kakashi with a smile but Hiashi could see he hadn't slept one bit since he returned to the city from a mission. Both he and his wife had been away from the city during the attack. Once they returned they were ordered to the interrogation quarters. Some say that they spent a whole day being examined. It wasn't fair, he was interrogated for the most one hour.

Kumi was now considered a threat. Her ability to read minds and sense auras was stronger than any Tsukyuga and could only be compared closely to that of her now rogue daughter.

"Good morning Kakashi, is Kumi-san also at home" he asked dreading that she was.

"Hai, but she isn't in the best state to talk" his voice was calm. He appreciated Hiashi's visit, since their situation was the same but Kumi, well she had a different way of seeing things. He liked her temper and all but others didn't appreciated as much, specially Hyuugas.

"Let him in Kakashi!" there was a shout from somewhere within the house, almost making both men jump "if he has something to say he better say it!"

Hiashi tried to smile. Kumi since he could remember could be quite temperamental when personal issues approached. At least she knew how to feel about he whole situation. He was lost trying to accommodate to the idea that his daughter was gone and reorganizing his clan so that no doubts were left that they had the right structure. Hanabi was handling things as he was. She was busy all day doing things Hinata usually did and he was emerged into his work. There was barely time to think but there was always to prick on their chests.

"What do you want Hiashi" when he walked into the living room his breath was taken away. He turned around but Kakashi didn't seem to care. He had seen her at in worst positions.

"Would you mind getting dressed?" Hiashi tried to keep his voice from stuttering. Kumi was an attractive woman but what he saw was too much for his age.

"It's my house" she said lying on the couch without a single piece of clothing.

"I hope then you don't find offensive if I talk with my back to you" he said checking that there weren't any mirrors that could lead him to seeing her again.

"Not at all, since I can't see" she said through clenched teeth.

Hiashi pressed his lips together. Though it was only a second he hadn't missed it. Around Kumi's head was a metal band that blocked her eyes. He could smell burned hair from where he stood. They had set it so that she couldn't take it off.

"I hope that the interrogation wasn't as harsh as I perceive it was" but he knew it was. Kakashi was pale and so was Kumi. He doubted they were fed during the procedure even though they had come back from a difficult mission which didn't leave any time to eat.

"A lot worst actually" said Kumi "they sent five Yamanaka to rape my mind" her words chilled his blood. The only ones that could compare to the Tsukyuga in interrogation were the Yamanaka. They often competed on that matter; just who was faster on making them crack, break, or cry.

"There is no need to use such language" he said because her words and her state of undress brought bad images to his mind.

She snapped at him, not even then did she care about social status "It's my fucking house. I will say it like I want to say it. They dug through my mind for hours without any respect! They questioned my loyalty and strip me of my dignity! I have given my all to this stupid city and this is how they repay me! They have blinded me!" her voice had turned into shouts and he could tell she was breathing hard.

"The situation is very delicate Kumi" he knew it wasn't fair. Kumi's eyes pretty much led her way of life. She always knew how to react to people because she always knew what they thought and felt.

"If so, how come your eyes aren't blinded as well…of that's right. You are a fucking…" her words were edged towards a battle shout. She wanted to break something, hurt someone. Her clothes felt to tight on her and so did her skin. She was ready to dig her poisoned red nails into Hiashi's throat

"That's enough" Kakashi set a hand on her shoulder. He made her lay again.

"Are you siding with this jerk?" She said with a strong voice yet Kakashi knew she was close to tears.

"I am not siding with anyone, you are acting childishly" he said before those traces of weakness were gone.

"My daughter is gone and probably being hunted to death right now. How else do you expect me to react?" she set her hands over the metal band, where her eyes were. It was so stressing not knowing what they were thinking. She ran possibilities through her mind but none were one hundred percent sure.

"Differently from what they expect of you" Kakashi set a blanket across her body before inviting Hiashi to sit down.

"I was not aware they would take it this far Kumi. I am very sorry" He had always been proud of his eyes. Where others found them frightening he thought they were something else. Not beautiful, not ugly or freaky. They were eyes that his ancestors had as well and helped him define who he was.

"Whatever" Kumi knew he wasn't to blame. There was something odd happening. She could feel it in her gut.

"Hiashi-san, Hinata left a note to you as well?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence.

"Hai, I have already turned it in to the ANBU" but he had read it three times memorizing every word before doing so. Her words sounded true yet as a shinobi he knew he had to doubt them too.

"They are up to something big. When you are young everything seems big" Kumi said, Kakashi had read the short letter many times to her before giving it to the ANBU.

"I think they might actually be" Kakashi still had hope in them.

"Because of Uchiha Itachi?" Hiashi could see the pattern growing and it wasn't just in Konoha. Rogues had increased in number since the end of the war yet there weren't as many attacks.

"Hm, Itachi was as loyal as those two. There must be a really strong reason" there had to be. Maybe then their children would get to come home and live.

"I feel lost" Kumi said with a sigh "how am I supposed to know what people think and feel like this" she wanted to find out what reasons could they have.

"That's the idea" Hiashi said "they don't want us to know, specially you who have such easy access to information"

"Who exactly is _they_?" Kakashi asked. He and Kumi always worked directly under the Hokage's orders. There was no way she was involved.

"I wasn't informed about the vote towards having Kumi-san blinded, not even of the meeting" Hiashi said, he hadn't complained about it. Maybe they believed he would accept their decision as the right one.

"The council?" Kakashi wondered though he knew many of them up-close. They were decent enough

"They might know something" Hiashi said wondering if his instincts were right. He wasn't particular close to any but there was some kind of distance set between them that wasn't there before.

"The historical record" Kumi spoke as she went over her memories "some of them have been evading me but I caught something about that. It is important to know what happened"

Xxxxxxx

Michi watched her grandson sit by her bed as he peeled an apple. It was a childish action but she did the same for him many times when he got hurt or even a little sick. His eyes were calm as the knife slid across the apple getting rid off all the skin. She wondered if he ever did this for his friends.

"Hiashi came a while ago. I told him what I heard" she said before he looked up.

"What did he say?" his voice was calm. She wondered for how many hours did he participate in the tracking team. He looked worn out. His clothes still covered by dirt and twigs. She bet he hadn't been home yet.

"He took it like any Hyuuga would. He nodded, thanked me and left" she smiled sadly "and he had a deep frown"

"We can't really blame him, can we?" Naruto said before cutting the apple into slices.

"How do you feel Naruto?" she asked

"A bit nauseous from the powder. Sakura-san said that it would wear off by tomorrow" he said as he handed her a small plate with the sliced fruit. Feeding her would be a little bit too much and he knew it would end up with him with a smack across the head.

"I know that you still have feelings for her. If you want to talk with your friends about it instead, its fine" she said as she took one piece into her mouth.

"Are you saying you are willing to set your role as leader aside and just be my grandmother?" Naruto had a half hearted smile.

"It's a one time offer" she said trying to cheer him up.

"You heard her, right? What did she say about me? Why didn't they take us with them?" he had received little information about it.

"She pretty much said you were a good ninja and you would give too much trouble if they took you or me" Michi grinned "and she said she was sorry" she wanted to be sarcastic about it but held her tongue back. She knew he was hurting.

"It doesn't really matter" Naruto said with narrowed eyes, not something that Michi had expected "she has given up on Konoha and betrayed us and her clan. She is a rogue. Whatever I felt for her doesn't really matter"

"What about what she feels about you?" Michi couldn't decide if she was proud or worried. Her grandson was loyal, no doubt about it but being too loyal could lead him to end like his father. That wasn't something she looked forwards to.

"I guess her feelings weren't as pure as she claimed them to be" Naruto said with a laugh "she never told me anything. You never really know a person, right?"

"Right" Michi said with a calm tone before there was knock in the door "come in"

"I thought you would never be done with your touchy doushi talk" Anko said slamming the door open before she and the other Uzumaki family heads came in.

"Excuse me" Naruto said starting to stand up.

"Stay" Michi said "this is clan business, you more than anyone should be here" Naruto nodded before he offered his chair to the oldest Uzumaki family head.

"Michi-sama," said Nikawa, one of the co-leaders "we have come to discuss an important matter"

"Regarding?" Michi asked but all the clan heads and co-leaders remained quiet for exception of one.

"You are getting old" Anko said face to face with Michi "they (not me) want to pick a new leader or just keep it as the two we have"

"You are all brain dead" Michi said before some started to edge towards the door "I might be injured at the moment but that doesn't mean I am unable to make decisions"

"But…but we need strong leaders!" Musubime, the youngest of the heads started with a stutter "Michi-sama, you have done so much for us but you should rest, enjoy your…" her plate landed on his head knocking him out.

"I still got plenty of years ahead of me" she said with nose held high "Nou, don't tell me you are with them?" she asked the oldest head who sat on the chair.

He held his head to look at her in the eyes. There weren't any bluer eyes than his in the clan "I am sorry Michi-chan" his tone was honest "but I too will be retiring. Brains are important and you got plenty of them but you also needs strength to protect them. Neither of us has much strength left, just wisdom to share"

Michi glared at all, her heart in her throat. She was old, she knew that well but she had never expected to reach retirement. She had expected to die in battle, like everyone in her family. Peaceful retirement sounded too cheese for her.

"There are more important matters at the moment" Naruto spoke "we don't have time to reconfigure. There might be a great threat coming to Konoha and we have to concentrate on defending"

"You have anything to report to the Hokage?" asked one representative with an accusing tone.

"Nothing that you haven't already heard" Naruto spoke surely before he glared "now I will ask you to leave. My grandmother needs to rest so she can resume her role as one of your leaders. Meanwhile I will oversee the matters of the Namikaze house, since I am her grandson" he stood by her side but not close enough to touch.

"You…you…" Masubine tried to oppose him but Anmitsu's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We respect your efforts for the clan Uzumaki Naruto, but are you sure it won't be much for you. We understand that the present matter with the rogues might have affected you" Anko rolled her eyes at her sister's words. She had come to respect the kid, why couldn't they?

"If you are insinuating that I will take a group of Uzumaki as the Uchiha, Tsukyuga and Hyuuga have done and betray Konoha, you are wrong."

"I am not saying that" Anmitsu said, her voice almost breaking into a shout "you…you were very close to Hinata Hyuuga. I am just considering that you might need a break from the scene"

"Nonsense" Naruto said almost rolling his eyes, he noticed Anko's smile, this gave him more confidence "the representative doesn't need a break. I live for the clan and Konoha. My emotional ties with Hinata Hyuuga are completely cut"

"Very well" said Nikawa "but don't let this give you ideas. You are the representative and that's your sole role in the clan"

"As far as I am concerned" Naruto said with a smile "It's the best one"

Xxxxxxx

Clouds covered the night sky. A lonely Uchiha sat by his window searching for stars, as he searched his thoughts for the truth. His mother had stopped by a few hours ago to check on his wounds. They were bad enough to keep him away from the search. He as his friends had searched the boarders and a bit farther for any sign of them. No one had said a word out of protocol. None said anything about the pain they felt. The friends they had lost. There was a time when he thought they couldn't understand his loss; a brother that wasn't dead, yet he would be as soon as he was found. His mother had retrieved and sharpened his swords along with hers. Neither had expected the amount of damage they would receive.

Crash!

The bottle of cheap liquor crashed against the wall. He couldn't stand it! How could Itachi fight the three of them in a row, knock their parent's out and then still be able to fight him in equal grounds. His muscles tensed reopening the wounds on his abdomen. He cursed knowing the amount of trouble he was in. The clan was already speaking about how weak the leading family was. Specially he, who would be the next to lead them. But there was more.

The illusions that Itachi put on him weren't ordinary. They were more of a distraction than a torture. Even then he couldn't make sense of them. There were people, old people from a long time ago. Powerful and afraid of themselves. The only one he could think to compare them with was Naruto. He believed they had right to fear themselves but still why did Itachi show them to him.

"Sasuke!" he turned around knowing well what was next. Sakura's hand left a red print on his face "what the hell are you thinking! You are bleeding and…" she didn't finish as she dragged him to the bathroom.

He remained quiet as she cleaned his wounds with hands that he knew very well could crush his organs with one blow. The needle went through his skin with at incredible speed. He barely flinched before she finished.

"You leave me no choice" medical jutsu could have done but took time to completely close a wound. He knew there would be a few small scars once he was healed.

"Why are you here?" he asked as they walked back into his room.

"To see how you were" she said. Her eyes were dark. He knew his were no different. Neither hadn't been able to sleep in more than twenty four hours. It had been a while since they were sent home but even then rest wouldn't come.

"Any news" he asked before she looked to the side. His heart skipped a beat.

"It's not concerning the rogues" she said still not looking directly at him. Her fingers intertwined in front of her, much like Hinata used to do when they were younger "I am being transferred to the capital"

"For how long?" he asked not leaving space between their words.

"I wasn't informed, since it can vary" her eyes were kept on the floor but she could see a bit of his fist tightening "it's also confidential so there is nothing I can tell you about it"

"When are you leaving?" he asked taking a step forwards. He saw her tense "today? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning" she said before they both remained quiet for a long time. The room felt smaller, almost suffocating. The shadows expanded over taking different forms, covering their faces with cold numbness. Both wore shinobi faces. No fear, sadness, and surely not happiness could be seen.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" his voice made the whole room hum. Her chest jumped as she slowly and almost fearfully looked up to meet his eyes. This wasn't something she could say not looking at him.

"I can't" her voice was severed from emotion "there are things I must prepare before I leave. The reason why I am here is to say good bye"

"Then leave" he said and though his eyes and hers were connected his thoughts and heart were somewhere else. A different time when they could laugh behind closed doors without fear. When their youth felt silly and unfitting for their lives but it was fun and beautiful nonetheless.

She turned and left. She didn't make mention of the tears that were streaming down their faces. If she stayed any longer she knew she wouldn't be able to leave.

Xxxxxxx

_The One_

_I was never truly happy until I met you. That day when you came to my home and saw strength where I could only see failure. The time you brought the friends that we would share for many years. The times we worked side by side watching over each other's backs. The times you took the kill to not see me hide and cry at night. You never told, but I knew you were awake. The soft touch of your lips as we wrapped in each other's skin. Your moaning lacking of shame and control that crept through my body setting off feelings that I wasn't supposed to feel. At least not for a man that didn't belong to my clan. _

_These memories and more I will always cherish. Your voice will be the one I hear the night I depart this world. No silk will ever steal the sensation of your fingers running through my skin. No man will ever see me as you did. No child will be born from me, because I would only wish it was yours. After I leave, I won't ever be truly happy again. But staying could mean the demise of both. So I won't apologize for the pain I have caused you. I want you to forget me, find someone better, and be happy. _

Xxxxxxx

Yua tried to form words when her teacher slammed his door on her face. She had just been about to take the basket the traitor Hyuuga brought but when he saw it he pushed her out without any other word.

Naruto approached the basket carefully. It had a few pieces of melon pan left. He couldn't believe Yua ate most of them. At least she looked healthy meaning there was noting wrong with the bread. He sighed as he tasted the bread that had started to harden. As he read the note Hinata left on his vest for the hundredth time on the couch his thoughts returned to what he felt for her.

He wasn't sure he could love someone who didn't trust him enough to tell him something was bothering her. Instead, she had tried to cut every tie he had to her. Close to the basket he spotted the red piece of silk that had accompanied the basket. He knew it wasn't his and was pretty sure it wasn't Yua's. He examined it following the twirl patter before smiling. He folded the silk a few time before it gained its designated shape. It was a large obi. He still remembered the time he lost the obi she gave him. That one had been quite small. He shook his mind realizing all the loving memories were starting to emerge. He stopped them with stump of determination.

She was a traitor, one that he wasn't sure how he felt about, but none the less a traitor that he would probably see executed. Deciding she wasn't worth his mind or time he went to bed, though his fingers wouldn't let go of the silk. He crawled into bed and like a child he took comfort from the familiar aroma. It had been a few days since it was there but her scent was still strong. She had worn it. His mind started to play pictures into his mind as he tried to concentrate on a list of things he needed to get done the following day.

Xxxxxxx

He awakened with a cold gasp. His body was floating inside a large metal pipe. He was being carried slowly by the water. With calm he sat to find it wasn't deep. He knew where he was yet not the specific place. He decided to lay in the water again and let it carry him. When he visited this world inside of him it always took him to where he was required. The water in his ears carried small voices of the past, a past that didn't belong to him. He had started to notice this a few years ago. For sometime he tried to make sense of them but they always spoke on an older form, some of it slang which he wasn't familiar with. The speed of the water increased before he got ready to be dumped into a small pool. He walked out of it using carved steps covered with moss.

He found himself in a wild garden mixed with stone and metal crumbling structures. There were colorful flowers in that opaque atmosphere. They shone as if an unknown sun was over them. The place felt like old ruins but turning slightly he spotted the back of a large house. It was the same house where he had first awaken when seeing this part of him for the first time, when he was a child. Where he was standing was like a back garden.

"Like it?" asked the man behind him. His voice was similar but had this bubbly thing about it. In one hand he envied it since it said that this person could take on anything and in the other hand he hated it because it was so much like his own voice. He was just missing something that kept it from sounding so confident.

"Not bad" said Naruto not turning around, he could really appreciate the garden since he barely had time to work on his own "is this where you live?"

"If you call this living" said the man as he sat by the pool before touching the water. A water lily sprouted out of the water "nothing but thoughts and illusions"

"It has always felt real to me" he could smell the plants, the water, the wood of the house, and somewhere a warm meal.

"All of that is part of your memories, I just borrow them to give some shape to this boring place. That's why it feels so real to you"

"I take you didn't bring me here just to explain that to me"

"Want to seat?" asked the man before a chair appeared behind Naruto. It looked a lot like the ones he ruined as a child. He sat hoping it wouldn't disappear under him.

"So, are you going to give me a speech about true love and not giving up and stuff" he knew it had to do with what happened with Hinata.

"You say it so brutishly, it makes me feel ashamed that I am related to you" Uzumaki were supposed to be very passionate, unlike how ninjas should be but Naruto didn't let himself be caught in such generalizations.

"I am still not convinced that you are who you say you are" he said as the man sat. He looked amused and wise beyond the years he showed. Naruto was envious of that too.

"If I am not then I am a part of him at least, memories or something" he said with a bored gesture of hands. It seemed he didn't care for what he was.

"How should I call you then? I won't accept using my own name on something unknown" Naruto didn't understand how someone could define his self.

"Call me Sixth Hokage, those memories are the strongest and I don't mean that they were joyful" there was some regret along with the smile

"The fourth ninja war?"

"That and being a father"

"Are you just bored and need someone to talk to?" Naruto asked as he tried to keep himself from snapping at guy.

"If it was like that I would go tease the fox" he said with a mischievous tone.

"I bet that's fun"

"Once we start talking about things we agree or when we actually worked together"

"Sixth Hokage or not, tell me what is it that you want"

"That girl you liked and don't give me that face. She reminds me of someone" he smiled "someone with who I shared a special bond"

"I hope you are not digging into my personal memories" he had feared that since he lost his virginity.

"Don't make me laugh" he rolled his eyes "I did worst things than you could imagine. Not that you care since she is gone and now you serve the city, your clan and there is nothing else in your mind, like being happy"

"Just get to the point" he said tiredly.

"She reminds me of a friend who also left the village though his intentions were much more clear to me"

"I know who you are talking about but my time is different. There won't be forgiveness. She will die once she is found" during the war, his generation was reminded of that constantly. They drilled it into their minds so strongly that the word rogue immediately generated negative feeling on them.

"Is that why you have given up on her?"

"I gave up on her because she gave up on me" he didn't let his eyes leaves his "she didn't trust me and preferred to leave me in the shadows"

"So you seek vengeance?"

"For what?"

"For betraying and leaving you"

"No" Naruto closed his eyes "there is just nothing I can do and she already knew the consequences. She could have betrayed me in many other ways and done worst things than to leave me"

"You are more zealous than you let others on"

"Are you done? I want to go back to rest" he didn't know if he was being made of but the guys smile was so wide that it was unthinkable to believe otherwise.

"I just thought you would like to have a clue about the last piece of the scroll" he said examining his nail

"…" Naruto froze, his eyes were wide. This guy was really keeping up with the things that happened around him.

"Now you are all business" he laughed "Well, I told my children to hide them in meaningful places that only our family knew. Hikaru, that boy, he made a big mess at top of the Hokage monument once but that pretty much fixed things between us, for sometime"

"That's the piece Moe took" Naruto reflected on how hard it would be to get that piece back.

"Right" said the sixth "my oldest daughter, Mariko, loved to hear stories about the Muse of Airwaves and the goddess of the wind. I am surprised she found that old temple" That scroll was now in the possession of the Hokage.

"The last one was hidden by Yua Hyuuga" Naruto had done research on her but she was the least mentioned of the Sixth Hokage's children. If she was, it was mostly towards political involvement and shinobi philosophy.

"Right" the sixth said with a proud smile.

"Where?" Naruto asked

"I don't know" he still wore his proud smile

"What do you mean you don't know!" He couldn't help himself from shouting and being toyed with.

"Her birth marked the beginning of a very peaceful time and of all my children she was the most calm and level headed. She got all the leadership traits from her grandparents but she never liked my stories. She thought they were too violent and sad. There were one or two she liked, mostly involving our family" he sighed before continuing "I believe her sons knew of her chosen place"

"The ones that moved to Tulip City" one of them had been the first Hanakage.

"The very same" said the sixth "I think that's where you should start your search and get a good glance at the black book"

"Will they let me see it?"

"Your uncle is the Hanakage, isn't he?"

"Yeah but we are talking about the most dangerous artifact in the world"

"Just try" the sixth said an impatient tone.

"Fine, so it's that all?" Naruto felt like a child after that.

"Just one more thing" his eyes turned cold as his tone "I need you to get my body back or everything could be lost"

Xxxxxxx

Naruto woke up with a gasp. Outside his window he could see the approaching sunrise painting the sky orange and pink. He made great effort to remember the words of the sixth Hokage. It couldn't be true. His head swirled as he ran to the bathroom and threw up. It wasn't possible. How could he know something like that happened?

There was still time before getting to work. He ran downstairs after getting changed and created clones that went to his underground library. They would reach the grave of the sixth Hokage and then all of his doubts would be cleared.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself something to eat before there was a knock on the door.

"Yua, go back home, there is no training in Sundays!" he shouted

"You sure go easy on her, most of your training took place during that day" said Jiraiya by the door.

"Sensei!" Naruto noted the few bandages around his arm "where were you! You left the hospital without authorization"

"I hate hospitals and went for a walk, then I came here"

"So are staying around for a while?" he was used to having his sensei staying over when he came to the city.

"Nope, just to deliver a message before I set off"

"To?"

"Well I have seen pretty much everything about the shinobi world so I was thinking about the…mmm I don't know the Étoile empire"

"That's kind of far" Naruto said as he set a cup of tea for his sensei.

Jiraiya set a folder on the table. It was old and really worn out "I read it was the site of some very historical events. You may want to check on it"

"I will" Naruto said sitting and pulling the folder back to himself "so was that the message?"

"No, the Hokage wants to see you regarding your relation to Hinata Hyuuga"

Xxxxxxx

_Konoha Top Secret Historical Records _

_Written Record by Saichi Yamanaka_

_Year 76 since the attack of the Kyuubi. _

_Current Hokages; Uzumaki Naruto and Sarutobi Konohamaru. _

_Location; North Kahot mountains of the Étoile empire, close to main city, _Âme_. Main Konoha camp. Uzumaki Naruto's tent. _

_Present: Naruto Uzumaki, Hikaru Hyuuga, Mariko Uzumaki, Yua Hyuuga, and recorder Saichi Yamanaka. _

…_Continue_

_Naruto: Son, I need you to make me a safe grave. There are a lot of secrets in this body which could bring trouble. You know better than anyone now what I mean. _

_Hikaru: I understand but don't think you will be filling it up soon. _

_The Hyuuga leaders speaks with a straight back but doesn't look down to his dying father. _

_Yua: Father, what you are asking of brother is too much. Let me do it. _

_The youngest of the Hokage's daughters, Yua Hyuuga speaks as she kneels before her father. _

_Naruto: My assignment to you will take you far away Yua, your brother and sister can take care of their parts close to home but you must travel. _

_Yua: What am I supposed to do?_

_Naruto: there are several objects back at home that I need you to hide. Since the war was over we have worked hard to take the most horrible artifacts out of usage but many have been stored by nations, including ours. There will come a time when a resistance might be needed. _

_Yua: You know I hate your war stories_

_Naruto: But there are times when fighting is the only way to keep war away. _

_Yua: I will do it father, for you, not for the bloodshed that it will eventually lead to. _

_Naruto: You have always been too peaceful to be a ninja, but just as your mother you have strength. _

_The Hokage turns to his oldest daughter. _

_Mariko: what do you want me to do?_

_Naruto: You are the leader of the Uzumaki clan. From what has happened what do you think must be done?_

_Mariko: I need to set some rules…and punishments. I have done my best as a mother but not as a leader. _

_Naruto: There is a scroll where I store the artifacts I want your sister to hide. It contains the basic structures to create seals that can block the Chikirigan. You are to complete them and also set a fair system for the clan. There will come a time when you will have to step down and name a successor. You have always stood alone as an Uzumaki between your brother and sister. You don't know the extent to which rivaling siblings will go to._

_Mariko: I will do as you say_

_Naruto: Now, there is only one more thing I need you to do…(To be continued)_

_Xxxxxxx_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. The Unexpected

Thanks for the reviews: Mistress of DarkShadow, Satetsu, and all the people who are still reviewing The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan.

I don't own Naruto.

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**

"_Life doesn't make much sense, specially when you are about to get a Bachelors degree and still write for Fan-fiction"_

-Norma L. Ch. R.-

Chapter 5: The Unexpected

_From the Kazekage_

_To Uzumaki Naruto_

_I heard about what happened in Konoha. I am very sorry and even though I only met her once, I remember Hinata Hyuuga to be a loyal ninja. I don't understand yet why some shinobi go this way. Funny don't you think? My own father was a rogue or something worse. There isn't much I can do but tell you that they crossed through Suna and fought us too. We were pushed back, I am surprised. Still, they didn't stop at all and continued until they left our land. I have included the copies of some reports that I have already sent to your Hokage. You were a close friend of hers and Tsukyuga Mina, maybe you can deduce something from this. _

Xxxxxxx

The sun was setting as Naruto arrived to the council meeting. Many set their eyes on him but others like Hyuuga Hiashi had their eyes on the agenda. Ignoring the stares the young shinobi went to stand on his practical corner. It was the same his sensei used and he was pretty sure his senior did as well. Once he was in the shadows his eyelids lowered, begging to sleep. Since early he had kept himself busy dreading this time. After his sensei had left he had at once gotten to work on the clan's matter and managing the Namikaze house. It would be sometime before his grandmother returned to her post. According to a call from her doctor she would be released the following day from the hospital but she was to continue resting at home.

'She needs to relax, her body can't take much more strain' there had been disappointment in the doctor's voice, as if her family didn't take good care of her. While in the Namikaze house he wasn't even offered something to eat, he went through their matters. He felt outrage at some points. The amount of work his grandmother handled was even difficult for him. He found mistakes on accounts and other papers which he set quickly to correct. Her eyesight was failing, her accuracy decreasing more and more. He bit his lip every time he found a major mistake.

By the time he left the house his legs felt numb. The heads and other leaders of the clan were right. His grandmother needed to retire. Usually it was a close relative who would take her place but the only one she had was him. The Namikaze would never accept it nor would the rest of the clan.

"Are you feeling up to it?" asked Tsunade as she passed him towards her chair. Naruto didn't respond. Let her read his silence, his dread and shame.

"Shizune" said the Hokage to her assistant once she was seated

"Hai" Shizune said on the right of the Hokage "Today's agenda starts regarding the vote towards securing Konoha's secrets"

There was a hand in the air at once.

"Yes Hiashi?"

"Neither me or Michi Uzumaki were informed of such vote or the effects it would have on Kumi Tsukyuga"

"Have you seen her?"

"Hai, and I believe it was a very drastic measure"

"I voted against it" said Choza Akimichi "she has served Konoha as a shinobi and spy since she was able to write and the interrogation was very through. She had nothing to do with the rogue attack"

"But you forget, she still possess too many secrets. If she falls into the wrong hands those secrets could mean our end"

"The matter has already been voted, we will look into this issue later Hiashi, meanwhile" Tsunade spoke patiently "it won't be changed." Then she continued making sure that she had their attention "However, she no longer can perform on her previous assignments which is a great loss"

"The ANBU should be able to cover for her"

"That is not my point" Tsunade glared "Kumi is a very talented kunoichi, there is more to her than information gathering. I am afraid I will have to remove her from the shinobi ranks"

Naruto felt his chest tightened. He wasn't sure what had been done to Kumi but it couldn't be any good by the sounds of it.

"I have already delivered this information to her and her husband. He asked me at once to be transferred out of the city to the capital where he had received an offer as a treasury guard"

"You are not going to allow it, are you?"

"That thing on her head won't allow anyone steal the secrets she holds" Tsunade said "and also she was offered a position as biology professor at the capitals' top university"

Naruto couldn't believe Kakashi was leaving the city. He felt sick. His world was changing again so fast and there was nothing he could do about it. One problem stacked over the other. By the end of the meeting her was sure there would be little space left in his head.

"The second point of the agenda regards the information we have found about the rogues that attacked the city two days ago" Shizune said "We received information from the new Kazekage that has been copied and set in your folders"

At once there was the sound of paper being shuffled. Naruto had already read the reports. Gaara had sent them to him through a private messenger bird.

"How could they have escaped?"

"They were our shinobi" there was a hint of amusement in the Hokage's voice "that's how. However we now know they are heading west"

It was the same direction Jiraiya was following. His sensei usually left a month or two at the time so he had to assume that long it would take him to find them. Farther west were other lands which did not have shinobi. They did different things, some which he didn't understand. Beyond the mountains of the Étoile empire it was said that a frightening land was populated by half men half beast warriors. He hoped their search wouldn't take them that far.

"The Inuzuka have taken to lead the search" Tsunade spoke closing the small conversation in the room.

"Have we not found anything about their objectives?"

"Both of those leading the deserters left letters to their families. They didn't explain the objective of the group as a whole but they regard it as something important"

"If it is so important why didn't they speak to the council?"

"You know as much as me," Tsunade said. "The reason why the city was attacked was to help the deserters leave. They could have been easily countered if it hadn't been for the concentration of forces on the walls."

"Which lead to the next point in the agenda" Shizune said "regarding events between Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto"

There was a wave of surprised looks.

"According to witnesses" Shizune read "the previously mentioned shinobi were seen together a few days before the attack and two days before the actual attack Hyuuga Hinata was seen leaving Uzumaki Naruto's property accompanied by Tsukyuga Mina"

"I understand that by your grandmother's testimony of your encounter with their leader and later those two, you were saved by Hyuuga from being taken hostage" said Tsunade examining her nails

"That's also what she told me" Naruto spoke short after.

"Then I hope you don't mind us asking what happened on those two previous occasions before the attack"

"I met Hinata Hyuuga on wedding celebration of a friend we had in common. I won't deny I felt ashamed but I asked Hinata…" his lips were dry "I asked Hinata if she would reconsider our friendship. After the event of three years ago we had grown apart. She confessed to me that she wasn't afraid of what I held inside but wasn't happy that I had kept that secret from her, since we had been very close to each other since children. She responded to me that there were more important things to which she had attend to"

"Is that all?" asked Tsunade with an accusing tone.

"No," Naruto looked away from the council "I forced a kiss upon her before she turned me down"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you do realize…"

"We were the ones to create that law" Naruto spoke firmly "but that doesn't mean we can't stop our feelings. Besides that she apologized saying she could not return such feelings, ever"

"Alright then, what about the visit to your house?"

"I was away in a mission at the time. My student Yua was the one to welcome her and Tsukyuga. Hyuuga left a basket with a dessert from our childhood without a note or anything. By the time I got home Yua had eaten most of the bread"

"You still got some?"

"Hai, it has turned hard but I will send it to the labs if you want me to"

"Do that along with the basket and all that came with it. Also send your student to the hospital for an examination"

"Hai' he nodded wondering if he could hide the silk obi.

"Now regarding your meeting with the leader of the rogues" Tsunade sighed "You are not the only Jinjuriky who they had tried to capture. The other nations are worried since they have been close more than once. When we get the approval of all the Kages we will send you to a special meeting with the others of your kind. It has been a thousand years since someone has tried to do this. You know of the consequences if they succeed"

"Hai" he felt intrigued by this. The only other Jinjuriky he had met was Gaara.

The meeting continued but Naruto didn't listen to it. He kept to the shadows of his corner waiting for Hiashi's strike. Of course they knew he had done more than one kiss. The Hyuuga knew well the difference between a person telling the truth and a lie. The meeting came to an end and slowly they all left for exception of the Hokage.

"Naruto" she said before he walked to stand before her. "I know well of what you and Hinata did but I will not give you the charges you well deserve for the mere reason that you are needed at the moment" she slipped into his hand the piece of scroll they found in Suna. He couldn't believe she was trusting him with it.

"I will take my punishment when a better time comes" Naruto said bowing low. He respected her even though they didn't see eye to eye in a lot of things.

"You are such an idiot" Tsunade said before he lifted his head "there is someone waiting for you outside, you better hurry. Making him wait any longer will not look good on your defense" she tried to offer him a smile of consolation

"Hai" and his smile made her realize that she would never punish him.

Outside the meeting room he met with Hiashi. The older man didn't betray any emotion as he stared at the young man.

"Come with me" said Hiashi before they walked to the back exit of the building and took some shady alleys.

"Are you going to strike me anytime soon?" they were at the perfect place where bodies weren't found until a few weeks later and at that unrecognizable.

"You knew well that your lies wouldn't work on me. Those were lies for the rest of the council not me. I…my daughter is gone and whatever you did with her doesn't really matter anymore. If you wish to tell me then be my guest" though he really did want to hear it. He sensed some of the stress his wife and daughter carried between them the last two years of Sango's lives had to do with it.

"I loved your daughter" he said deciding not to beat around the bush, he didn't with Hinata, and he wouldn't do it with her father.

"And I am sure she loved you back. But as you see now, love is a weak word" He had hoped that Naruto would say something in defense of his feelings or Hinata but nothing came out of the boy's mouth but the truth and plenty of 'hai'. It was as if the sheep they had hoped he wouldn't become had finally made its appearance.

"She has turned into a rogue, that's something I didn't think of her capable of. The person that I thought I loved wasn't real" still his heart ached so badly. It wasn't his fault that she had gone the wrong way in life, actually he could have saved her if she had opened up to him.

"It could be the same when she found about you being a Jinjuriki by other means" Hiashi couldn't help his words. He knew the boy was the Jinjuriki all of his life and had never betrayed the secret. It didn't change his views of him as a shinobi, he was sure Hinata had taken it the same way but still secrets could be very ugly things.

"It's not the same" he stopped and glared "the less people that knew the better" and he had tried to tell her since the first time they kissed but could never gather the courage. Sasuke and Sakura had found on their own and the others had learned about it through other sources. He never spoke a word about it.

"There were a lot of people who knew that you weren't aware of" Hiashi said with voice that also said 'like myself'

"Isn't that nice" Naruto wished Hiashi had told Hinata, maybe as a warning to not make him angry or something.

"You seem to forget who you are talking to" Hiashi said stopping but didn't look at him.

"I thought we were talking outside of our positions but if it is like that. I don't wish to discuss this matter anymore" He hated formal talk and if they started involving politics he might as well just write him a letter of consolation.

"Before you leave there is just one thing I need to tell you" His voice was filled with amusement. He really wanted to know Naruto's reaction.

"…" the blond waited for the 'If you laid even one finger on her…' or 'Don't you ever dare let her name pass your lips or…'. Hiashi had to know that he did more than force a kiss on his daughter…a daughter he probably still believed was a virgin. He declared himself a dead man at that point.

"I wish you had been more persistent towards my daughter, maybe she would have stayed and between just the two of us I wouldn't have minded your relationship unless it was found out" he said with his arms crossed and with every word he watched the boy's jaw get closer to the ground.

"You are kidding me, right?" after a few seconds of analyzing his words Naruto spoke showing suspicion.

"Not at all" Hiashi smiled which struck the blond as odd and freaky once more "I know you aren't like your father, going from one woman to the other by the hour. You were always respectful and kind to her, if you had been born a Hyuuga then my life would have been perfect" and it was the truth. He respected Uzumaki Naruto and didn't think there weren't enough young men like him in his generation. He had only seen one like him in his clan; Neji.

Naruto couldn't help his smile. This was absolutely ridiculous! Hiashi was giving them his blessing a bit too late. A month ago that would have made a great difference. He cursed whatever God or gods were playing with them, along with their crazy half-witted ancestors.

"I don't know what to say about that" Naruto said after it sank to him that it wouldn't change anything "but thank you I suppose" then he walked away from the Hyuuga. He didn't want to have anything to do with that family again. Every pair of eyes reminded him of her. Hiashi didn't follow him or say anything else as he left his view. He was a busy man those days and still had one daughter at home.

Naruto walking by himself on the street. He didn't want to think about anything. The night was setting well into his skin. Darkness covering every edge of his vision. For a moment he wondered if he was going blind.

"Hey Naruto!" he stopped in the middle of the street once he heard a familiar voice.

"Iruka-sensei" it had been a long time since he last saw him and he felt somewhat curious to see that his looks hadn't changed much. He wondered if he was one of those guys that aged slowly.

"Hey, long time no see. How have you been?" he asked with the same teacher voice Naruto had heard as a child. It kind of set him at peace but not completely.

"I could be better" he had to be sincere. He had lied to him in the past about his relation to the Uzumaki clan and being a Jinjuriki. He had shouted at him when he was a child and he hated to admit to himself that he still felt guilty about it. The man had always been kind to him when he didn't have to.

"Would you like to go have a drink with me, there is something I need to tell you" he said in his friendly and kind of innocent tone. Naruto noticed a ring on his hand. He had married?

"I am kind of busy at the moment" Naruto said as his mind went through his list of things he needed to do.

"Oh, that's too bad. It was about that place your sensei is going to" Iruka said scratching his cheek. No one could doubt this man looked as innocent as a five year old with a lollipop. However, it was his words that drew Naruto into following his conversation.

"That old man will get in trouble, won't he? Alright but nothing too heavy" he said changing his tone.

"As if my salary could cover it" Iruka laughed as he followed him into the streets that were used by shinobi most of the time.

The bar they entered was saturated with drunk shinobi, plenty with mournful looks. It wasn't an unusual sight for them. Since Naruto had turned twenty one he procured the place with his team and friends at least once or twice a week. He had seen his sensei from afar with his fellow teachers but didn't bother to interrupt them. He didn't feel like listening to stories of how he messed up as a kid.

Iruka found them a nice table on a casual corner before ordering an usual bottle of sake. Naruto started by asking him about the ring on his finger to which his sensei blushed. He admitted that he was getting married though he didn't exactly say to whom. Naruto was curious but glad that he would be seeing her after Iruka invited him to the wedding and the celebration. Then his tone became a bit more somber as he delivered some information from behalf the Hokage. Sakura had been sent to the Capital with Kakashi and Kumi along with others. Her return date was unknown and Iruka himself didn't know what the mission involved though Kumi used him as his confidential. Sakura had left that very morning without a word. It had to be very important for her to not even say good bye though he doubted it had been the same with Sasuke. Then his former sensei started with the hook that brought them to the bar in the first place.

"The kingdom of Étoile was involved with the shinobi nations some hundreds of years ago, mostly after the end of the fourth ninja war" Iruka said though the information as of how they were exactly involved only existed in very old and well guarded records.

"They were allied mostly to Muse country but I believe that alliance has almost disappeared" Naruto glanced around carefully, no one was paying attention to the "what is sensei looking for around that place?"

"That was where the sixth Hokage died and as you read in the record where his daughter Yua headed to with an arsenal and her part of the scroll" Iruka then admitted he was the one to find the records after listening to Kakashi's previous worries about some kind of movement among some politicians.

"But it's a whole kingdom and we don't know if she took the scroll even farther, like across the mountains" once again the scary stories of undying monsters crept through his mind.

"There are clues that Kaito, Heli and Moe are still around the shinobi nations but have started moving in that direction" Iruka said knowing it was the right thing to inform. Naruto was at charge of capturing Uzumaki rogues.

"We will have to follow them soon" he said with a stronger sense of duty.

"Not too soon" said Iruka

"Why?"

"We have gained an informant from them" he said with a smirk.

"An informant" Naruto reflected how that changed the situation. Those two and their daughter weren't working alone. If they could catch most of their syndicate in one blow it could save them a lot of effort and lives too.

"I wasn't given all of the details but Kakashi met the informant during his last mission. He said that there was important information specially for you from that"

"That can't be good" it had to be related to the clan and if it came from the outside it had to be bad.

"He arranged a meeting with the informant at the North edge of the capital at a place called Mer within seventeen days" Iruka said

"Does the Hokage know?" he was already walking thin line. The old woman had enough of his affair with Hinata and brought it to light during the meeting though not as harshly as he knew the situation was.

"Hai and she trusts this mission to you and those you confide in" his words took weight off his chest. The old woman still trusted him.

"Will you come sensei?" Naruto spoke without thinking. There weren't many shinobi he actually trusted. There were friends but he knew there would be some stress between them because of Hinata and Mina's disappearance and the word of his affection for Hinata.

"I can't" he said after he recuperated from the shock. He had never been in a mission with Naruto and didn't doubt his skills but he just couldn't accept.

"Why not?" Naruto asked trying to not sound hurt. He wondered if it was because his sensei was still a Chunin and he a Jounin.

"I have been given another task by the Hokage" Iruka admitted though he didn't give any details.

"Oh" He realized his sensei was too kind hearted to feel uncomfortable about their ranks. Besides, he was sure his teacher was a Chunin because he wanted to be one. He enjoyed teaching at the academy.

"I am sure Sasuke will go" Iruka offered consolation

"He will be quite busy with his clan" Naruto had not seen his friend since his return from the searching parties.

"Things just don't seem to improve much, right?" Iruka couldn't keep his upbeat all the time.

"I am afraid not" Naruto said but not letting his heart drop. Things would get better, he was sure.

Xxxxxxx

_Konoha Top Secret Historical Records _

_Written Record by Saichi Yamanaka_

_Year 76 since the attack of the Kyuubi. _

_Current Hokages; Uzumaki Naruto and Sarutobi Konohamaru. _

_Location; North Kahot mountains of the Étoile empire, close to main city, _Âme_. Main Konoha camp. _

_Present: Naruto Uzumaki, Hikaru Hyuuga, Mariko Uzumaki, Yua Hyuuga, and recorder Saichi Yamanaka. _

…_Continue_

_After the given instruction as of how to seal the Hokage's body, his children prepare for the ceremony at their own tent. _

_Hikaru: you two know about seals better than me, there are many who know more about seals than me_

_Mariko: We can't trust anyone to be close to fathers' body once the time comes brother_

_The younger sister Yua keeps quiet about the situation. _

_Hikaru: are you alright kid?_

_Yua smiled, Hikaru is older than her for fifteen years but still they are all grown adults. _

_Yua: I was just thinking about mother_

_Mariko: What about?_

_Yua: I remembered how she and father used to take long walks with us._

_Mariko: I remember brother not liking to join. _

_Hikaru: I was a teenager, you can't blame me for wanting to do something else with my time. Besides, you didn't like it either but just kept smiling like always. _

_Mariko: that's no true._

_Hikaru: I am a Hyuuga, I remind you. I can tell well when you lie. _

_Yua: remember the time we tried walking towards the mountains by ourselves_

_Hikaru: if I remember right it was just you and mother. Father and us panicked looking for you. _

_Yua: I was a child, to me it was like a game_

_Mariko: it was fun, specially when father found that family of Onbaas. _

_Hikaru: you are kidding, right?_

_Yua: I don't remember that._

_Hikaru: of course you don't, we never told anyone, not even mother about it. Those things were scary, we thought mother wouldn't want us to take another walk if she knew._

_Mariko: So you did like to go. _

_Hikaru: Kind of_

_Yua Hyuuga stood up with a calm look and left the tent. _

_Hikaru: where do you think is she going?_

_Mariko: beats me _

_Some minutes later she returned_

_Yua: Father has passed away._

_Hikaru: it was your shadow clone guarding him._

_Yua: I went to verify _

_Mariko: then let's get the ceremony ready, don't inform anyone yet and that includes you too Saichi_

_Uzumaki Naruto died on the morning of the seventh day of the second moon year. The preparations for the sealing for his body took three days before his body was transported back to Konoha where it rested in a secret location before being set in the grave Hikaru Hyuuga, his son constructed. As promised Uzumaki Mariko crated a solid structure for the Uzumaki clan and finished seals that could block the Chikirigan. Hyuuga Yua left the city without word for three years. It is unknown where they have hid their parts of the scroll. _

_End of record_

Xxxxxxx

Mina watched calmly as their so called leader approached them. He stood before her taller than many man she knew. That didn't scare her. Her eyes though not being able to make contact with his because of the absurd goggles could still see his aura of emotions. It terrified him the idea of being found out, specially by her.

She offered a smile that set him shivering.

"I know who you are" she said.

"How?" he asked though he felt relaxed he didn't have to hide anymore.

"I had a chat with Itachi, he knows who you are and so on" she said before she looked to the side "Naruto is going to be really hurt by this. You do know that, right?"

"He didn't look too hurt back then"

"The woman he declared his undying love betrayed him and you are responsible for it. Why can't you approach him and tell him what is going on" it was better than watching the woman that was like a sister to her try to keep her tears locked away.

"He doesn't know me"

"If you opened up he would and don't you dare give me the 'I am a cool headed shinobi' look. You are human, you have emotions, you need to let them out"

"I might, but I don't think this is the right time"

Xxxxxxx

"YUA!" Tama ran to the girl as she started to sit up.

"I did it" she said on his arms.

"What did you do?" he asked checking the small hole she had made.

"I used my Chikirigan" she gave him a bright smile. She had sensed there was something new to her that morning and all day had tried to push it.

"And you did it ignoring all of the warnings I gave you" Naruto said behind them.

"Uzumaki-san" Tama was up at once, helping Yua stand

"You must be Tama" Naruto said with a respectful tone. He wasn't much more than kid, maybe seventeen or so bug acted quite mature.

"Hai" his tone didn't show how astounded he was to meet The Uzumaki Naruto.

"I need to have some words with Yua in private if you don't mind" Naruto said as if it was something ordinary.

"As long as she is okay I don't mind" Tama said, he didn't know that much about the noble clans so he had to take his word for it.

"She will be fine if she actually listens to what I tell her" this set Yua flinching. She wondered if he was still angry about the bread.

"Sensei…" she was ready to apologize and then beg for forgiveness.

"You have to report to the laboratories of the main hospital for a thoroughly check up" Naruto said calmly.

"But I just…" she had her check up the previous week.

"You ate something prepared by a rogue and though you didn't know it would turn up like that" he lowered his face with an irritated look "you shouldn't have eaten most of it"

"Ehm…It was getting hard and I didn't want it to go to waste" forget the excuse, she knew harsh training was coming anyways.

"Liar" Naruto glared but not in a hostile way "you know it was her, didn't you?"

"Kind of" she admitted looking to the side. She had to admit, her sensei had good taste.

"Listen, I am glad you awakened your Chikirigan and I will send a scroll for you to practice at home but for now go" he resigned to thinking his student was already a teen.

"Hai" she said before waving goodbye to her sensei.

"What happened?" asked Tama who had noted Yua's expression from his spot.

"She will be back under your wing tomorrow. She has orders from the Hokage to report to the labs" Naruto said as if it was nothing. He knew how young Jounin could get sometimes about their students, that's why he didn't take a team when offered.

"Is she okay?" Tama asked with sincere worry.

"She ate something made by one of the leaders of the rogues so they want to make sure she is okay"

"She hasn't been sick or anything"

"I know but we can't be too careful. Tama-san I hope is not much trouble if I ask you about her performance" he had meant to do it sooner but things just kept piling on him.

"You have taught her a lot Uzumaki-san, she could even enter the Chunin exams in a few months"

"Don't let her participate" Naruto said "her team isn't ready and it will go to her head"

"You think" Tama didn't think Yua was that kind of girl.

"She is an Uzumaki, she still hasn't completely understood the importance of team work" Naruto got along with Yua's family but even they were submerged in that little circle that never went out of their district to make friends.

"I think she has" Tama ventured into contradicting the strongest shinobi of their country, and possibly the world.

"Is that so?" Naruto said in a curios tone.

"Hai, her teammates are really close to her" though they were gone at the moment on a small delivery.

"I remind you she is developing faster than the other girls her age" Naruto had to meet these boys, he realized.

"It isn't like that" Tama wasn't that experienced when it came to intimate relationships but he was sure there was nothing of that with his team.

"How do you know? Were you not a boy their age at some time?" Naruto remembered the first time he touched a girl 'oh, the good times'

"But I don't think kids engage on that kind of behavior so young" he said trying to keep his face straight

"Then you are naïve" Naruto said tiredly.

"You…" Tama could believe this guy, probably a pervert was Yua's so respected sensei.

"I care about Yua as a teacher and a friend. A lot of things could happen if you leave two boys and a girl that barely have known each other for less than a month alone in the forest" and he had read reports about it. So he took his time explaining to Tama who only grew more uncomfortable. Finally he gave in.

* * *

**Norma: Above is the official record, below what actually happened**

* * *

_Yua found her father waking up. His eyes were loosing their vivid shine. Those were eyes she had always wished to have but she couldn't say so. She had loved her mother too and having her eyes meant so much to her. _

"_You know, I hate being locked up" Naruto said looking at her. He couldn't believe this woman was his child. She as her siblings gave such presence that he was sure that if he was a child he would have showed the most respect possible. _

"_I am sorry but can I ask you something?" she said as she kneeled before him. _

"_You always do even when I say no" but his tone wasn't discouraging. It was the right time to make all the questions. _

"_I was talking to brother and sister and they said that when we used to take walks you found Onbaas. Is it true? I thought they were just a legend"_

"_It's true, actually I met them as a child as well. Curious creatures but they shouldn't be wrestled like your brother tried to do" and he saw her smile. It was the first time he saw her smile since they had started their journey to find the black scroll. _

"_Dad, I was wondering if…"_

_Xxxxxxx_

_Hikaru looked away from the seals. He sensed something interesting before activating his Byakugan. His frown brought Mariko to a stop. _

"_Yua is taking father out of the camp" he answered. _

_She was on her feet at once. _

"_Don't get mad" Hikaru said "he seems to be enjoying it"_

"_Let us join them then" Mariko said before looking at Saichi "I want you to keep this off the record"_

"_As you wish" Saichi said calmly. _

"_Why?" Hikaru asked. It wasn't like his sister to skip such procedures. _

"_Just in case I have to kill my sister"_

_Xxxxxxx_

_After a mile of walking Yua stopped so her siblings could catch up to them. _

"_What are your doing?" Mariko asked with a glare._

"_She asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and I said yes" Naruto said though he wasn't doing much walking. Yua was carrying him on her back like a child. _

"_You are in no condition to go for a walk" Hikaru said "let's all return to the camp"_

"_Only if we get to the top" Naruto said with a smile._

"_Why?" asked Mariko some fear in her chest. _

"_Because I also always wanted to walk all the way to the mountains" and he offered his goofy smile. _

"_Sister?" Yua asked timidly. _

"_Fine, but back to camp right after that" _

_Both Hikaru and Mariko set their coats over their father and continued walking up in silence. They weren't far from the top so they didn't consider it a big deal. They were at top of the tallest mountain of the Etoile empire. _

"_Let me" said Hikaru after a while before he took his father to his back. _

"_I feel like a child with you" Naruto complained, his son had grown taller than him. _

"_If I remember right you used to carry me like this all the time when I visited your office" Hikaru said in a merry tone_

"_You didn't get in the way like that" _

"_You old bastard" Hikaru said with a smile_

"_Stupid kid" Naruto said still with a grudge. _

"_Shush both of you" said Mariko before hitting the back of her brother's head._

"_Here we are" said Yua reaching the very top first. _

_The view was covered by clouds but below they could see the crater the fight had created where now their camp was situated. _

"_What did you do with your daughter's body?" Naruto had wanted to ask this for a while. He knew he didn't have much time. _

"_She was cremated and the ashes will be divided equally among her siblings" Mariko said as she and Yua used the coats to make a place for his father to sit. _

"_I am really sorry Mariko" Naruto offered as tears left his face "I loved that child but I am sure your love was much stronger than mine"_

"_It would have killed me to do it myself" Mariko said holding her father's hand tightly. She didn't want him to think that she hated him. He had always been there for her, tried to lead her in the right path. She did a lot of mistakes that could have been evaded if she had just listened to him. She had given birth to eleven children but none belonged to the same father. She never married or had a real sweetheart. She had grown obsessed trying to make the clan grow. Her father tried to stop her many times, even slipping anti-conceptives into her drinks and food. Yet, no one dared to call her whore or something worse. Whoever tried she was sure her father had dealt with. He should have let her suffer the consequences, become ridiculed. Then maybe things would have been better. _

"_Brother?" Yua said before they looked at Hikaru. He had stepped to the side and had been performing hand seals for a while. _

"_What are you doing?" asked Mariko before she noticed the smile on her father's face. _

"_Just watch" Hikaru said before he clapped his hands and pointed them towards the sky. A strong wind burst from the tips of his fingers, cutting a line through the clouds. Slowly he spread his hands apart. The clouds also spread apart and in a few moments they had full view of the shinobi nations. Home was far but they could see the green of the forest. _

_Naruto looked too tired to cry. Memories ran through him like a waterfall. His lonely childhood, his becoming of a ninja, his friends, his team, his achievements, his marriage, his children and grandchildren. All of them engraved in his soul so deeply that when he could no longer feel his face he didn't care. He felt as his children sat around him. Hikaru had an arm over his shoulder, Mariko held his hand tightly on hers, and Yua laid her head on his lap like when she was child. _

_They didn't notice their hearts were beating the same tune, not until Mariko spread her lips and sang a song her father sang to all of them as children. _

_**I will always have left the soft voice of the sea **_

_**To breathe again, the rain that will fall on this body and wet, this flower that grows inside me **_

_**And laugh again **_

_**And every day in an instant think of you **_

_**In the soft voice of the sea **_

_Naruto remembered how hard his daughter tried to learn the song. He remembered the afternoons they gathered all together as a family and listened to her. His wife had been by his side then and she always had a smile when she heard that song. It was an old song his mother sang when she was in really bad situations. The tone was sad and slow but the words always managed to lift his heart. Not this time, he thought as his eyes started to close. The voices of his other two children joined and then he was back on the happiest moments of his life. He could see again the face of his beloved. She was waiting for him. _

_**So much effort to open my eyes **_

_**And I do it little by little **_

_**It could be that someone is near **_

_**I keep your memory **_

_**Like the best secret…**_

_Mariko and her siblings stopped but didn't let go of their father. Yua didn't lift her head and gripped his clothes before she continued alone. Her sibling couldn't continue as sobs left their throats and tears blurred their judgments about what they were supposed to do as ninjas. _

_**It was so sweet to be by your side **_

_**There is a piece of light **_

_**In this darkness **_

_**It gives me some calm **_

_**Time calms everything **_

_**The tempest and calms **_

_**Time calms everything **_

_**The tempest and calms **_

_**I will always have left the soft voice of the sea…"**__fa…father!" her chest hurt so much as she sobbed like a child. There was no shame on that. Her father was gone. _

_That night they returned with the body of their father. It took them three days to seal it and the rest was like dream walking. It took sometime before they all went back to their 'normal' lives. But life was never the same. The tasks he assigned them had left a deep mark on them, their families and the country. _

Xxxxxxx

Song: Siempre me quedara **(I will always have left)**

By: Bebe (from Spain)

Link to song: (y...o...u...t...u...b...e...(dot) com/watch?v=NypgXY3JbPc-)

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Withering Tulips

Thanks for the reviews: NO ONE! (-runs away crying-) You thoughtless jerks!…But thanks to those who still review 'The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan'

On a side note, I only got three essays to finish this semester _(and graduate, at least give me review as gift) _and I will be having some free time to maybe finish the whole story before starting the dreadful and so anticipated Student-teaching _(Nevada law, and yes I want to be a teacher_).

Another side note over that note; I would like to welcome some _(not creepy stalkers) _of you to reach me through Facebook and also visit my small gallery at Deviant art **(LINKS IN MY PROFILE). **You will find Moe, Kyo, Leo, Kisho, Mina, Kumi, The Muse, Hikaru, Mariko, explicit pictures involving Naru/Hina (_lol_), and others.

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**

_"There probably isn't any meaning in life. Perhaps you can find something interesting to do while you are alive. Like how you found that flower. Like how I found you."_

-Orochimaru-

(Could you believe this was the only quote I could find involving boys and flowers?)

Chapter 6: Withering Tulips

_Kingdom of Étoile_

_King Croix _

_A few Words on Ninjas_

"_They came from the shadows. They had human shapes but none of the weaknesses that characterizes humans." My grandfather used to say things like that to me when I was a child. When I grew into an adult I thought they were just scary stories. Later on I learned that his words were true. From the edges of my kingdom I saw the most amazing sight a human could see. A floating island. My heart rose to my throat once I received news that the leader wished to meet me. I could not leave the safety of my city for that island, no matter how incredible it looked. In case of the worst, there was no where for me to run. I offered for the leader to meet me in my palace. He didn't complain. _

_He was a man like myself, about the same age, same height, same taste for beautiful women. However his eyes, and I saw this as a true man, were captivating. They were just like the eyes my grandfather told me about. Eyes so blue that the very sky was jealous of them. He had a brother, he told me during his stay that had remained in their island. But that I wasn't missing anything from him since they were twins. _

_In my family we tend to keep only one child, so that there are no disputes for the throne. I couldn't imagine the idea of having someone look just like me and not be jealous of my position. But was this really one of those killing shadows? I asked him and with a sincere smile he said he was. He was a ninja. _

_I asked him if he knew of a ninja from Konoha, blond as he and with bright blue eyes. He smiled again and said he knew plenty of them. I told him he had participated during the terrifying war that happened almost half a century ago in their lands. He laughed and said that narrowed the choices to just one person, his grandfather. _

_Only a day after his arrival he told me his real purpose for coming was to ask a favor. His family was on pursuit of a criminal that had taken refugee in the mountains of my kingdom. I was sincere and told him that criminal was already dead. The mountains, though mine, were frequented by beasts from the other side. He assured me that she was alive and possessed a very dangerous instrument for which she had killed to create. Though I fear what it could do I also found myself curious. I accepted to let a small number of their soldiers to enter my kingdom but they weren't aloud to come any closer to the cities. He didn't take it as an offence, I believe since he simply smiled and left the day after. _

_To be continued…_

* * *

His eyes snapped open in the middle of the night. His clones had reached the tomb of the sixth Hokage. It was empty. He almost fainted as another clone disappeared and gave him more information. It had been empty for a few years. His mind ran across all information he had about the place, all recent events. Every time his mind passed through that one theory he became angrier, and angrier until fury took over and he smashed the bedside lamp against the wall. Kaito and Heli had been at the tomb when they went to retrieve the Bijuu scroll. His sensei had told him that they had escaped the place before he went to find them at the tomb. It hadn't been much after then that they had deserted. Then there was Moe. When she escaped the interrogation quarters six year ago she and her group had disappeared for a few days. He realized this was just enough time to go to the grave and the take the body. He snarled as he bathed thinking of how to make them pay. They had no honor as Uzumaki anymore. They had desecrated the resting place of their most respected ancestor. No wonder his spirit had told him to check. Well, he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Hopefully the meeting he had arranged with their informant would help him find the body.

Two days later he was finally able to meet with Sasuke at their casual shinobi bar. Neither made mention of Sakura until they were a bit drunk.

"At least she didn't run away" Naruto said not realizing he was comparing Sakura to Hinata.

"Shut up" Sasuke did notice he was comparing them.

"She is with Kakashi, I guess it must be a really important mission" Naruto sighed "but we are too busy with our clans to help. That kind of makes me feel useless"

"Then quit your position" Sasuke grunted.

"You quit your position" Naruto returned childishly.

"If I had a younger sibling I would" Sasuke said surprising Naruto "they are like fucking dogs"

"Who?" Naruto was too drunk to think.

"The clan" Sasuke said "they are waiting to see me at my weakest to strike and then puff, I am no longer the right person to lead them. Not that I really want to lead them but I can't just let any idiot take over"

"It would be like a rabid dog leading a pack of rabid dogs" Naruto said before Sasuke glared "alright, only you may call them dogs"

"Rabid better than cowards" Sasuke said wanting to tick someone off instead of being the one ticked off.

"Hey, now that's unfair" Naruto said defending his clan "I never returned you that insult from back at the academy"

"Because you were scared to" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Because I forgot!" Naruto slammed his hand on the table.

"Shows how much you care" Sasuke continued to smile.

"Alright, I had it" Naruto said standing "you are a mean drunk"

"And you are finally more sober than me to notice" he leaned back on his chair, only one inch away from falling back.

"I am leaving, will you make it home just fine by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Have I not always?" but what Naruto hoped was that no woman decided to take advantage of him.

"Alright" Said Naruto before leaving. It was only a block later that he stopped. Whoever was behind him wasn't trying to hide his presence and then the scent of blood caught his nose. He turned to spot a leaning Kiba at an alley. Small streaks of blood gathered at his feet. Naruto rushed to him silently before helping him get to the top of a building. He made a quick check that there weren't any enemies around.

"Leave me alone" Kiba said pulling away from Naruto "you fucking bastard, you lied to us too" but Naruto didn't hang to his words. He noticed bruises on Kiba's neck.

"Stand still, you are injured" he said before he got hold of Kiba's arm and set it over his shoulder "I will take you to the hospital"

"DON'T!" he shouted making Naruto stop. His friend was looking down.

"…Kiba" his friend shaking like a leaf in the cold wind.

"I want to die" his dry and low response made Naruto frown.

"You are speaking nonsense" Naruto said firmly "just tell me what happened"

Kiba didn't respond but Naruto felt something hit his foot. He looked down and saw tears hitting the floor.

'Kami' he thought before he carried Kiba as gently as he could towards the one doctor he knew wouldn't turn them down and Kiba could trust.

Chika Haruno opened her door to both young men only showing worry for the injured. She made no questions about the attacker.

"Take him to the small cabin at the back of the house and help him take off his clothes" then she hurried to gather her tools.

Naruto found the cabin with no problem and that bothered him. He knew this was the place where he was born and his mother last seen. He helped Kiba remove most of his clothing but he refused to let Naruto help him with his undergarment. Naruto noticed from where the blood came from. He had his back to his friend as he removed that last garment.

"Who did that you?" he was already planning on how to deal with him.

"What do you care?" Kiba returned slowly and menacingly even though he felt so much shame.

"I brought you here, didn't I?" Naruto said trying to show him that it didn't change the way he saw him; a friend.

"I didn't want your help" Kiba said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that's right, you wanted to die" Naruto said sarcastically.

"It's all yours and Hinata's fault"

"How so?"

Kiba took a deep breath as he laid on the bed and apologized silently to Chika for the stained bed sheets "they thought I was going to gather other Inuzuka and do the same thing Hinata did and then they heard about your little romance with her. They said I wasn't the right to take after my mother once she retired because of how close I was to you two"

"That's absurd" Naruto said "it was just an excuse to do this and so that they could have a better hold of the clan" he hoped Sasuke really did make it safely home. It seemed like every clan had a group of jerks who would do anything for power.

"Still you gave them the excuse" Kiba wanted someone to blame. Anyone but himself though he knew it wasn't his fault when it was five against one, and he was drugged.

"So are you going to fall for it, this" he turned to see his friend closing his eyes. He didn't answer as Naruto gathered his clothing. He wanted a lamp to smash against the wall when he saw the blood on Kiba's shorts along with other fluids.

"Dispose of them" Chika said as she came in "burn them preferably" she said before injecting some sedative on Kiba "don't leave any clues of what they did to him. That will help him"

Naruto nodded before he built a small fire outside and burned the clothes. Then he went to where he found Kiba and followed the trace of blood back to a warehouse. He saw tampered chains, some chairs and rope. He felt his gut wrench before he threw up the alcohol of the evening. He set to erase any trace that linked Kiba with the place before also erasing the traces of blood. Knowing Kiba still lived with his family he went to their house. Akamaru was outside waiting for the return of his friend from his date. Naruto patted the dog before giving Kiba's mother an excuse to get Kiba some fresh clothes. Though Tsume wasn't convinced she let Naruto get the clothes.

"And take Akamaru with you. He has been restless since Kiba left" she said to which Naruto nodded. So with Akamaru in company he headed it back to Kiba and Chika.

"You did well in bringing him here. Victims of this kind don't usually seek help and sometimes because of extreme use of force they end up bleeding to death" and the word death didn't usually bothered them since they were ninjas but now it did because what had been done to Kiba was a cowardly thing done by men without honor. To them they didn't even deserve to stand on Kiba's shadow, a good and honorable shinobi.

Akamaru whined before Naruto brought a large cushion for him to lay next to Kiba's bed.

"He will be fine in a few days" Chika said "I will go and talk to his mother first thing in the morning"

"Please tell her I am sorry for lying. I just didn't know how to explain the situation to her" Naruto confessed.

"I don't blame you. Somehow, and I don't see why, these kind of situations are harder to handle for men"

"You would need to be a man to understand" Naruto said.

"Idiot" Kiba said through dry lips but it set Naruto and Chika to smile. Naruto knew he did the right choice to bring his friend to her.

Naruto took a long routine every day. He had the clan, the Namikaze house, his grandmother's health, Yua's training, research about the black scroll, missions, council meeting and so on for the following days. However, every night he went to visit Kiba who at first wasn't too happy about it but eventually learned to accept that his insults wouldn't drive Naruto away. Shino came back from the tracking mission and he being as a good tracker as Kiba found him soon enough. Shino didn't make any questions but calmly stated that when he went to look for Kiba at his home he met a group of hooligans who tried to bride Kiba through him with some photos and video footage. He was also very calm when he described how he retrieved all of the pictures (negatives included), and footage without looking at them and made them disappear. He also explained quite explicitly how he dumped the perpetrators in a hole with some of his insect comrades and were probably still there. Then he wasn't so calm when he saw his friend break into tears.

"But I thought you…" Shino tried without any success to console his friend without realizing they were tears of happiness.

"I know this is a very touching moment" Naruto said scratching his cheek "and I know you guys aren't too happy about my relation with Hinata" Kiba stopped crying and glared at Naruto "but there is an important mission I need your help with"

"How important?" asked Shino with less resentment than Kiba.

"It was issued by the Hokage secretly," he took the shocked silence as a maybe "unless you prefer to sulk in that bed for another week or so" he knew Kiba was physically well but his pride was still hurt.

"WHO IS SULKING!" Kiba shouted with new life in his voice. Of course the matter would also set him at unease whenever he remembered but life went on. He was a ninja and he had just been offered the chance of a great mission! "I am in"

"Me as well" said Shino

* * *

"Here" said Sasuke handing Kiba a paper the day of they were to set off for the mission. Sasuke wasn't going with them since he still had stuff to do with his clan.

"What is it?" Kiba asked

"It's the amount of money those guys owe you if they dare speak a word of what they did" and he said so without a bother. It was another day on the job.

"How did you…" Kiba didn't want to face the manly Uchiha like this

"We received reports of five male Inuzukas locked in a bog for two nights and once we retrieved them and your name was mentioned I took care of the interrogation, which reminds me" Sasuke handed a ticket to Shino "you aren't aloud to speak of what your little insect friends did to them or you will be paying that fine"

Shino looked the amount and wasn't impressed. It was good to have friends in high places.

Naruto arrived last to the departure gate before they took off. Sasuke really wanted to go with them and it wasn't just to get out of his routine. One reason was because they were heading to the capital where Sakura was and the other he knew it had to be involved with the secret Naruto had with the Hokage and a few other elite shinobi. He understood his friend had to guard the information well and could only tell as much to those who participated with him but whatever clue he could get was worthy. With a sigh he went to continue with his constant battle for power. Really. The Uchiha were like power rabid dogs! He blamed their ancestors.

* * *

The group stopped a few miles away from the city. Kiba had caught a familiar scent. He stared at Naruto with a questioning look.

"I thought he could help too but he didn't give me an answer back" he said as the other member of the team arrived.

"I apologize for the delay" Neji said.

"It's fine" Naruto said before sitting in the forest floor. Curious the others did the same "now I can tell you more about our objectives" no one spoke waiting for him to start "First we will go to a small bar-inn called Mer at the North edge of the capital to make contact with an informant from Orochimaru and the Uzumaki rogues. We will use a check on Kakashi's team as an excuse. Then after making contact with our informant we will head to Tulip city which will be passing close by soon. I have already sent the Hanakage information about our arrival so there shouldn't be any trouble. Once there I will question him about the object the rogues that attacked the city and Orochimaru's group are after. I can't say much so just read this, dispose of it, and we will be in our way" he handed them copies of the ancient report of the sixth Hokage's death which included the information about the black scroll.

"Tulip has the key" Shino said before the rest looked at Naruto who nodded.

"We must be very careful then" Neji said. Now he could see why this object was so important as to drive his cousin and his love away from their clans. Still, he was suspicious of their objective once the scroll was complete.

* * *

**10% of rapes happen to men in the US (this is seriously believed to be underreported, and I think so too) **

**66 % of raped males are gay or bisexual males who were raped as a form of social punishment (meaning assholes who don't know how to accept the personal choices of others think they have the right to hurt them) **

**2-3% percent of all rapist are women (could also be seriously underreported since it is a social/cultural myth that men have to enjoy and want sex with any woman) **

**83 % of raped men report having known the rapist before the attack (meaning that 'person jumps out of the bushes and rapes you' is more like a myth, beware of people in your community and family, like uncle Jeff or the coach) **

**According to a sociologist teacher at my college (my favorite teacher of all times and a Dr.) there aren't enough help centers for men who have been sexually abused or encouraged to seek help from the media, like women are. Also the amount of data collected on the matter isn't enough. **

* * *

Sakura couldn't stand another day at the capital's top university. All she had seen were pompous spoiled kids wasting away the education people, such as her could take advantage of. Of course, being a shinobi took a lot of your time with constant training and missions. Oh but if she had the time she would spend hours in that humongous library that was most of time desolated.

"Stop day dreaming" said Kumi as they went into the classroom.

Sakura had been assigned to be Kumi's body guard though she doubted she needed it by the way she carried herself. Even though she was blinded her steps were quite secure. Sakura walked to a corner of the room and leaned against the wall as Kumi started her lecture about chakra. Only a small portion of the room seemed to pay attention still Sakura could care less since she had quite good knowledge as of how chakra worked.

"Sakura come over here" Kumi called her before Sakura suppressed a sigh. She was Kumi's guinea pig "here" she handed her a five inch thick wood board "Break it "

Sakura, almost as naturally as breathing, gathered her chakra on her arms and hands before as if breaking a pencil, she split the board in half. That got the attention of almost half the class, mostly guys while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Shinobi such as Sakura-chan who comes from a renown medical clan can gather chakra in different parts of their bodies to improve their performances. Her muscles are not that much bigger than those of a healthy young woman but their strength and resistance increase with Chakra" Sakura returned to her corner before there was a knock on the door. She hated when they showed up in the middle of the class. In her opinion they might as well not come. She opened the door at Kumi's signal. Naruto stood before her with a smile.

"This is not the best of times Naruto, Kumi-san is still giving a lecture" though she was excited to see her friend.

"Let him in Sakura" Kumi called.

Naruto walked in with a frown on his face. He had spotted the metal ring around Kumi's head. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't she was no longer a shinobi. It had to be wrong, being shinobi was a way of life. It couldn't be taken away so easily.

"Nice to…well it's good to…Nice of you to visit Naruto, how is the hunt for my only and precious daughter going" she said sarcastically which set Naruto at ease.

"I got no idea, but she hasn't been caught" he said.

"Ah, that girl remembers her training quite well" she boasted before calling to her class "my dear students! I wish to present to you a ninja that could provably kill us all if he wished to"

"Kumi-san!" Sakura was ready to drag Naruto out.

"Right!" One of the guys at the back shouted "his head would be on the ground even before he tried" and Naruto could sense several ninja guards on the roofs and under the floors but none, he knew would dare to face him if they knew who he was.

"Ah, you are wrong there. This young man is probably the most destructive force of nature for his chakra is not fully human" Kumi said with a smile.

"How come?" asked another student.

"Naruto, I am tired why don't you introduce yourself to your future employers" she said walking to the back to sit on a chair.

"What?" he could believe her.

"This class is mostly for them to understand how shinobi work. You are an exception and I don't feel like explaining what you are with you already being here" she said before yawning.

"Don't you get paid for this" he said with daring stare, now that she couldn't see his thoughts.

"I will invite you to something good later in life" she offered.

"Fine, fine" he said before looking at the class "I am Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki clan. I am Konoha's jinjuriki and inside of me I carry the Kyuubi. Of all the known bijou, I carry the most destructive one. I can tap into its chakra whenever I want and gain force and abilities other shinobi can only dream of…" by the time he was finished half the class was on their feet ready to flee.

"It seems they do pay attention to their history class" Kumi told to a smiling Sakura.

"It's better if you go" said Sakura to Naruto "or we will be in trouble" she could feel the guards of the students were ready to spring at them.

"We will be leaving soon, is there anything you want me to tell Sasuke?" Naruto said

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked before he nodded "tell him I can't wait to see him and to take it easy"

"Alright" he said before leaving the classroom. By then Kumi had taken charge of the class once again.

"Now who would like to guess the origins of chakra" and Sakura realized Kumi liked to torture her students for chakra came from them as a natural force. It had always been like that and it would always be.

* * *

Mer was among a few buildings with large crops behind them. Few walked by and even fewer bothered to look at the group of young men. Once inside, they noticed the place was almost empty. A man sat alone on a corner with his back to them but the group of shinobi didn't seek him immediately. The four young men walked to a large table before a young and kind of worn out waitress approached them. It seemed that the place had suck the life out of her and he couldn't blame her. It was vast and so empty, it had to take forever to clean it by herself for the next day to be as little costumers as the day before.

"What can I get you?" she asked forcing a smile. It wasn't so hard since they were all good looking.

"The best sake you got, three bottles of it" said Naruto paying first along with a large tip.

"You are calling to much attention to yourself" said Neji in a hush voice.

"I am not, am I?" he winked at the waitress who immediately blushed.

"I heard or saw nothing out of the ordinary" she said with a more sincere smile before skipping to the kitchen.

"This place is empty enough, I think if asked she would remember well a group of ninjas coming here" Naruto said before Kiba busted into laughter.

"This is the Naruto I remember liking best!" Kiba patted his friend on the back "don't you think Shino?"

"It's quite entertaining" Shino had to admit it was.

Neji sighed, though he had hung out with them a few years ago he wasn't really into their little jokes and talks.

"Here you go" said the waitress also leaving them some cups "please don't doubt to ask for anything"

"Anything?" asked Kiba with a mischievous look.

"Anything but that" she said turning around and marching back to the kitchen.

"Way to go Naruto" he said before they laughed, even Neji chuckled.

"So when is that friend of yours coming?" asked Kiba after they finished the first bottle.

"I don't know anymore. Kakashi-sensei said he would be here" Naruto said leaning back.

"If we drink anymore, we won't leave him anything left of this great sake!" Kiba shouted like a drunk teenager.

"So it is you" the other man who had been in the bar appeared suddenly before them "of all people"

"Well hello Leo, am I right?" Naruto said not liking their contact already "how is Moe and Kyo?"

"Not well" he said before sitting on a extra chair and serving himself some of the good sake "Orochimaru did something to her"

"You mean the eyes on her palms?" asked Naruto

"Ew" Kiba shuddered.

"No" Leo said with a glare "he tampered with her mind, for the past few years she has been unstable. Recently she has been able to gain control but…"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"We have something of yours, something dead that he wants to put on her" Leo said changing the atmosphere around them.

"What!" Naruto felt as if his heart was about to burst out.

"What is he talking about?" asked Neji to Naruto.

"It involves my clan" Naruto said to them before looking at Leo "is she going ahead with it?"

"She doesn't want to, but as I said, just recently she was able to gain control. It could be gone just like that and she wants out before they can do anything worse to her. Kyo is head over heels for her so he will do whatever she asks" Leo said with calm.

"We will help" Naruto said "but I want it back, in perfect shape"

"It's in better shape than how you had it. Orochimaru treats it like a treasure"

"That's disgusting" Naruto couldn't eve imagine what they had done with the body.

"Naruto…"

"It's a corpse from a clan member" Naruto said trying to appease his team "I found it was stolen from its grave and I had the idea that you, Moe and Kyo were behind it all"

"If it's worth anything, Moe has done all she can to postpone the experiments. She has gone into Orochimaru's lab almost every night and messed with something. It won't be long before she is found out. We have to move fast"

"What about the rest of Orochimaru's syndicate, Moe's parents and the few Uzumaki who followed them?" said Neji.

"They are all at the same site but will be moving soon"

"Heading west?" Naruto asked

"Hai"

"When?"

"Fifteen days" he said slipping a piece of paper to Naruto "those are the coordinates of our current location but don't attack. There are several underground passages to escape. It won't do you any good and they will get suspicious about how you located them"

"Then when you are in the move?"

"Moe, Kyo and I will be guarding the corpse along with Orochimaru's assistant. We don't know the extent of his skills but it can't be that much of a trouble for even a group such as yours and Moe has been wanting to get a piece of him for a while"

"Are you going after the rogues?" Kiba asked.

"We don't receive that much information anymore. When Kyo and I were asked to help Moe, it was because we believed they were trying to do something to keep the nations at peace. Once the war ended, they kept hiding things from us, doing worst things to our bodies without explanation" and the memories were fresh.

"You were quite young when it all started, they might give you mercy" Shino said making his team think of Hinata and Mina. Maybe they were tricked too.

"We don't want any" Leo said "we don't deserve it for being such fools. If you don't mind me telling you, we will travel to one of those nations without shinobi and just lead whatever normal life we can get"

"What about the piece of the black scroll you took from Konoha?" asked Naruto

"We delivered it to Kaito, then he made two exact copies of it. We don't know if it is him, Heli or Orochimaru who carry the real one"

"But one of them has it?"

"Definitely"

* * *

Let's Continue…

_A few days later, from afar I watched a small army enter my lands. Most wore green vests, headbands with metal plates, carried thin swords and other things that I couldn't identify. Just like the stories my grandfather told me. I couldn't hold my curiosity and went to greet them just as they reached the foot of the largest mountain. Heading the group was an old man. His hair was bright blond with blotches of silver white. His eyes were a brighter blue than those of my visitor. He introduced himself as Uzumaki Naruto, and followed it by saying I looked just like my grandfather, the previous ruler King. _

_I introduced myself then, though I didn't see much point to it. To him I was but the child of an old friend. We had to keep our conversation short, since they had to capture the criminal before she made use of her instrument. When I finally asked him how could a female turn into such a danger his bright expression fell. He said she was his youngest granddaughter and that she carried a special ability from his family. That was her greatest strength. That it was his responsibility to stop her. A woman behind him tried to interrupt him, she was his daughter I am sure, but a man with dark wild hair and white eyes stopped her. I couldn't stand the conversation anymore and wished them luck. _

_A few days later from the highest tower of my palace I watched a dark light explode into the sky from the mountains. It painted the sky black when it was midday before a column fire, or at least I think it was fire rose to scorch the air. From where I watched I could feel the air heat as if we were in the middle of summer. A few days later I received one of the women who had accompanied Uzumaki Naruto. She was beautiful with long black hair and exotic white eyes. She told me Uzumaki Naruto, apparently her father had passed away during the battle and were now returning to their land. She thanked me and my kingdom for being so comprehensive towards them. I asked her about the criminal. With sad eyes she told me her niece had perished as well. Thought quite older than me, I couldn't help but ask her if she would be interested to spend a night with me, to comfort her. She declined by saying I reminded her too much of her son, apparently who was also my first visitor from the land of living shadows. _

_Ninjas are scary, deadly, and honorable but they can be also beautiful, handsome, friendly, and traitors. Since then I keep receiving letters from my friend, ruler of the floating island. Now, I find my health to be feeble, a true expression of humanity. He offered to send me some of his best medics but I have declined. I don't wish to live any longer. I have brought prosperity and strong friendships to my kingdom. My child, grandchild, and great grandchild are all well and healthy. Its their turn to take care of things but before I depart I need to leave record of one of the most interesting experiences in my life. _

_

* * *

_

_**PLEASE REVIEW: I really care to know what you think. **_


	7. Dancing With the Old

Thanks for the reviews: HinataStar, Gormigon, Kayed (I think I missed some people, but I am not sure who) and all of those who have reviewed 'The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan' and are catching up to here

I don't own Naruto.

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**

"_Death, rock me asleep, bring me to quiet rest, let pass my weary guiltless ghost out of my careful breast."-_Anne Boleyn-

Chapter 7: Dancing with the Old

_Tulip Village_

_First Leader, Yuko_

_The Hanakage_

_It has been many years since the Muse of Air Waves passed away at the end of the war. The piece of earth she helped return to the sky is still here and will continue to be for many, many generations. My own children rise to meet the challenge. How to keep such a place in the sky? They have dug into her notes and tried to comprehend the technology that only a few minds can grasp. Among those minds it's the mind of Uzumaki Naruto. Though we are close I don't wish to depend on him. He has insisted to turn our village into part of Konoha. He isn't the only one who has made this request. Tulip carries the most complicated and intriguing technology recuperated from the books of ending. Though he doesn't say it I know he is a shinobi with interests. Tulip village lives to keep the interest of all other nations on check, so that they don't expand beyond their borders. That's what the Muse wanted for she had felt the scorch of the shinobi life and before that suffered through the third ninja war. Tulip rose into the sky to protect those who were hurt by the interests of their nations. _

_After so many years we have reached a conclusion, no, it's more like a decision we put off for a long time. We fear to be like those nations we swore to keep on check. However we must change. Tulip will become a shinobi village. Plenty of ninjas have joined us already and are willing to teach the rest. I am not a shinobi but that doesn't mean I am weak. Still, I am getting old. I have interviewed all the shinobi of the village and I am shocked to find I got two identical candidates. The sons of Yua Hyuuga and grandsons of Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Both of them have sworn to me that they moved to Tulip because they wanted to live a more peaceful life. That they as their mother hated war, killing, and the idea that shinobi were simply tools. I asked which of them would be the best for the job. They agreed on one of them immediately though they asked if it was okay for the other to be his right hand. I accepted just as long as they didn't change roles out of nowhere. Both laughed, because I knew that was their favorite trick since they were children. And so, Tulip Village has gained its first Hanakage. Naruto isn't too happy about the title given to his grandchild (Hana= flower) but Yua is excited. _

_

* * *

_

Leo waited until Naruto and his team were gone. They had left him one of the sake bottles for himself. He found it astounding. He had barely crossed two words with the guy before then and he already liked him. What a stupid child he had been. Was it because he had feelings for Moe that he believed everything that surrounded her? His lips twitched as the waitress came back but not to pick up the bottles or anything. She snatched the bottle from him before serving herself.

"Take this off me," she demanded before Leo approached her from behind. He pulled the long brown threads off her head. The wig fell to the ground with a soft sound. Short wild white hair almost exploded into his face. He took advantage of it to catch a sniff of her natural scent. Slowly then he traced his fingers over her collar bone and down until he found the edges of the mask and pulled it gently until it was a disgusting piece of plastic on his left hand. He remained behind her as she massaged her face.

"I hate that stuff" she said but it was better than a transformation since it couldn't be detected by the use of chakra.

"You want to go ahead with this?" he asked her before dropping the mask over the wig and then moving his fingers to massage her shoulders.

"We have no other option, though _Kami _must be looking to teach me a lesson. Of all shinobi, why did it have to be Naruto" she leaned her head back and enjoyed the massage with a small smile.

"He found about the sixth Hokage's body and we told Hatake we had information relating to the Uzumaki. It was bound to happen" to him it was obvious but his old friend, he was sure was still in denial.

"Call Kyo so he can let go of the family" Moe said with a yawn pulling herself away from him and picking the wig and mask "they are waiting for information about the group in the capital, if we take any longer they will get suspicious" in exchange for their information Kakashi and those undercover in the city had given limited information to report to Orochimaru and Moe's parents. It was just the right amount to not give them the whole picture of what they were trying to find in the capital.

Leo nodded before turning towards the basement where they had locked the family who owned the place. He hoped the gas bomb still had effect over them. They took a bit of money and hoped that once they woke up they believed they had been attacked by rogues.

* * *

Naruto and company took two days to make it to Tulip City or at least to catch up with it on the accorded spot. The ride up was usual. Like other few times when he had visited the city his uncle Kisho was there to welcome him. Naruto noted that this time though he wasn't smiling as brightly as he used to. He wondered if he had idea of what he wanted to request of him. The key to the scrolls was very powerful on its own, getting a chance to see it might be difficult, and to get to set guards around it almost impossible.

"Oh my poor nephew!" Kisho had Naruto in a embrace even before he could say hi. Naruto took a deep breath knowing his team was snickering behind him. He couldn't blame them but he also couldn't push his uncle away. Somehow the hug felt nice, though he would never admit it to anyone.

"I am okay" Naruto mumbled before Kisho let go of him.

"Sure?" he asked with a worried look.

"Hai" Naruto said wondering if his uncle thought he came for some kind of consolation "there is something we need to talk about in private. Something relating to the black scroll"

"Say no more" Kisho said with a serious look "no work before you get to enjoy yourself"

"What?" Naruto didn't believe it. Every time he came to Tulip he came in business and business usually got taken care of before he could enjoy the place.

"You got a broken heart my dear nephew" said Kisho graving Naruto's shoulders "such a beauty getting away like that, such a talented being, smart, strong and yet gentle"

"I said I am fine" Naruto repeated knowing his team was getting some ideas.

"So your uncle knew" said Shino appeared next to Naruto.

"I though you kept it like a big secret" Kiba appeared on his other side. Naruto couldn't see their faces but he didn't need to know they weren't happy ones.

"You set her at risk" Neji breathed two steps behind him, making Naruto shiver like a featherless chicken. (lol)

"GUYS!" Said Kisho in a merry tone "I would have never spoken of it. My dear sister's child would have been in danger as well" once they had calmed he referred to Naruto "you need a new woman. One that doesn't make you go gaga so if she leaves you won't be in this predicament again"

"What?" Naruto didn't get it. Yes, his heart was hurt but he wasn't dying or anything.

"A woman who is pretty but not really that much of your type" Kiba said as they followed them.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto turning his head as he walked.

"He dated Ino once, she dumped him and then he decided to cover his loneliness with other girls" Shino said simply which had Naruto blinking in confusion. He didn't know Kiba had dated Ino 'maybe when I was away in training' he thought.

"Shino!" Kiba shouted and then Akamaru barked in his defense.

"We are being frank, aren't we?" he pushed his glasses back in place "almost all men have had a bad relation experience" and his glasses reflected Neji's suspicious look.

"Are you also speaking for yourself?" Neji asked as the night sky started to reflect on the glass and polished metal buildings.

"I said almost" he said calmly

"Oh you are lucky" Kisho said "a broken heart for a man it's the hardest thing to deal with. We are not women who get to shout it or cry it. We keep it here" he said setting his fist over his heart "and we don't let it all go at once but slowly replace it with something else. Why do you think there are so many men lost in alcohol"

"Because they have no self restrain?" Naruto said before his uncle hit him in the head. He guessed that was his uncle's personal experience.

* * *

Sasuke watched the last police members of his shift go home with tired expressions. He remained in his desk filing reports as fast as he could before the next shift made its appearance. He had to appear cool and prepared to them too and having a mess in his desk didn't help the fact that he felt like dropping in the spot.

"You should go home son" Fugaku said as he left his office.

"I don't need to" said Sasuke

"You are going to make yourself sick" Fugaku said worried.

"I will be fine" Sasuke said not looking away from his work.

Fugaku sighed before graving his son by his collar.

"I am not a kid anymore!" he shouted as he was dragged outside through the back door before been thrown down on the yard.

"You are acting like one! What's wrong with you?" Fugaku said as he removed his headband. He had to make him understand that he was talking to him as his father, not his superior.

"You heard, didn't you?" Sasuke said standing and dusting himself.

"I think I heard a bunch of bullshit from a group of bastards who think they are up to your level just because you got a bit shaky when fighting your brother. It isn't like they could have done any better" Fugaku knew well what bothered his son, though he didn't expect it to be so easy to make him accept it.

"What about you?" Sasuke had heard talk about his father as well.

"Me? You really think I could kill him? Even if I really wanted to, I am getting old and he is pretty much in his prime" it was true. Fugaku felt his body getting slower, his aim faltering. It terrified him, getting old.

"So what am I supposed to do? Itachi has the Magenkio Sharingan. Should I slay Naruto or Sakura in their sleep?"

"Don't be dramatic" Fugaku said "there are other ways to become strong" he sighed knowing well that what he was about to tell his son might cost him his life.

* * *

Naruto and his team were astounded as they reached one of the main streets while still following his uncle. There was some kind of parade with every light on the street bright to its max. Women covered the middle of the streets dressed in long red dresses and long red hair wigs dancing in twirls and small jumps.

"Never seen it before, huh?" Kisho said as they stopped "today we celebrate the birth of Tulip" and women came and offered him multicolor crystals which he accepted with a bow. The rest also got some and also bowed but not too sure as of why.

"The bloody Muse" said Naruto knowing the other name by which the Muse of Air Waves was called. In his research he found she had been a terrifying shinobi, an assassin, often bathed in blood by the end of a mission.

"That's an ugly name for her" said Kisho "someone so wonderful shouldn't be called that"

Naruto didn't say more about her because now their attention was centered on another group of women. These ones wore black dresses and long black haired wigs.

"The Guardian" said Kisho with a smile as the women jumped high before throwing black crystals to the crowds who ran away from them.

"What are they?" Kiba asked trying to catch one before Kisho slapped his hand.

"They are bad luck" Kisho said "they no longer remember what it means but the black crystal can kill if you are not the right person" The women in black represented the Guardian who was able to touch the crystal with no trouble but because of it her life was filled with a lot of pain.

* * *

Sakura sat with other shinobi in the living room of the large apartment they had rented for the team. It was the middle of night and their turn to guard. After what felt like an endless waiting Kakashi arrived with a tired look. The treasury was quite large and had to be patrolled constantly. Though it didn't required of him to use major jutsus, the constant movement and searching drained him. He smiled at Sakura and the other member of the team.

"Did you find something?" asked Sai

"Kind of" he said before setting a package wrapped in brown paper in the middle of the living room "there were many but I only brought one since they were starting to move them out"

Sakura unwrapped the package before frowning. She knew what it was and it terrified her just to touch it. Kakashi and Sai could see it clearly but didn't get why she had such a disgusted expression.

"I smell distress" Kumi said from her door before Kakashi raced to her naked figure and dragged her back to their bedroom.

"Please get me the details tomorrow" he shouted to Sakura as he forced some clothes on his wife. He swore she was just doing that to bother him.

"It looks ordinary " said Sai

* * *

"What are those!" shouted Kiba as disfigured men and women came next. Their bodies were irregular; one longer arm than the other, small heads, large grotesque backs, pails white and red bodies with black glittering eyes and mouths filled with sharp pointed teeth. Akamaru growled low in his throat before stepping behind Kiba.

"They are henges (illusionary transformations)" said Kisho "though according to records the original ones didn't have any teeth and spit acid"

"The Infected? How can you stand the sight of them?" Shino asked with repulsion, and that was saying something.

"It's more like a reminder" said Kisho.

Naruto watched in silence as did everyone else the silent figures who gurgled slob that dripped to the parade floor. The Infected were caused by a plague during the fourth ninja war. The origins were unknown to most but Naruto knew the origin. They were created or brought to life with one of the books of ending. Just the idea of bringing them back through the black scroll terrified him.

"Ah, here they come" said Kisho before an army of shinobi arrived. They had two layers of clothing; the first a tight black body suit that covered everything but their eyes which were shielded by plastic goggles. At top of the black clothing they wore loose white cloths.

Naruto frowned noticing the black tight outfit was identical to that of the rogue's leader. Had he come from Tulip? He looked at his smiling uncle.

"I thought Tulip didn't have a shinobi force back then" said Neji.

"It didn't" said Kisho "those black suits were made for civilians during the war. The real ones weren't ordinary. It allowed them to match shinobi skills, at least physically to those of Chunin. Also there was another use which all other nations took advantage to end the war"

Naruto knew the advantage. During the fourth war the enemy used terrifying types of parasites. They were silent as they went under the skin of humans where they took control over muscles and organs and injected chemicals to force them to their extreme growth. Of course, as they saw on the grotesque part of the parade, the results weren't pretty. One of the parasites, he remembered reading, would attach themselves to the brain becoming the main influence on the body and forcing it to fight to the death. The black suits, the original ones, were made in such way that the parasites couldn't break them and get to the humans.

It took a few years after the end of the war to secure that all parasites had been eliminated. The suits then became a problem. Every nation had them and some tried to replicate them but the technology belonged to Tulip and only few knew how to make them. In their time, he was pretty sure there was no one left with the knowledge. The suit not only stopped parasites but also almost every sharp weapon and other things. Tulip demanded to lock away the suits along with all the other goods they had given to the shinobi nations for they were no longer needed. A treaty that took a decade to pass forced the nations to never use the suits again, specially during war. They considered it unfair, since they would be used to preserve shinobi life instead of civilian life, reason of their creation . Tulip wanted shinobi to fear death. Of course, there had been a few who tried to break the rule centuries later but then Tulip took care of them and forced them back into storage.

His thoughts were still in the matter as they were dragged into a pub. His team was taken away at once by the girls from the parade.

"I hope they don't pick the red ones. They are bad luck" Kisho said before Naruto gave him a questioning look. There was so much he still didn't get about Tulip City and his uncle "the legend goes that the Muse's lover died young, while the Guardian's lived fifty more years than her. If you go with a red one she will be nice and sweet but will do something bad to you before the night ends. The dark haired ones will be rough but there is a higher chance that you…well you know"

Naruto stared at his uncle with suspicion "just how many red ones have you dated"

"Sometimes you just can't help it" Kisho said before pulling Naruto outside.

"What about the others?" asked Naruto before Kisho gave him a serious look.

"I can't take you to _it _with them. I could lose my head by just taking you to it" he said as they jumped over buildings to reach their destination faster.

* * *

Hinata stared at a vast land of grass and not too far a large city covered the sunset sky line. It was her first glimpse of Étoile. She turned to face the North where tall mountains went over the clouds. Her legs trembled at the thought of having to climb.

"I think you should go now" said Sumi by her side "We will wait for you here if you want"

"He won't come with us, why?" asked Hinata.

"Because he is just borrowed" Sumi said with a sad tone. Hinata didn't understand. She thought _he _was the one leading them. She turned her back to the West and looked in the direction she knew Konoha would be.

"It is something that even I don't understand" said Itachi "your friend doesn't get the idea of what she is getting herself into"

Hinata nodded, and hoped Mina was okay. Her feet left the floor in a long jump before she landed on a lake. Then she started to run at all speed towards the floating city drenched in the coming night.

* * *

Naruto could no longer remember the number of turns they had made. He just knew they were someplace deep within the metallic guts of Tulip. He had seen some of the mechanisms that kept the place up but didn't understand them. No one questioned his uncle as he passed mechanics, scientists and architects. He was the Hanakage after all. Finally they arrived to a site where no one could be seen. It was a long hall that then gave into an opening to the sight of the night sky. Cold wind hit their faces making them squint.

"Don't fall" said Kisho before he aligned himself with the outer wall.

"Are you serious?" Naruto took a deep breath before doing the same and walking sideways in the narrow path. It took ten minutes before they arrived to another opening.

"This is crazy" Naruto said as he tried to make his legs stop shaking.

"You don't know just how much" Kisho said with a smile before he presented to Naruto a large door "come in and meet Tulip's heart"

* * *

Kisho didn't know Neji was quite the master of getting away from unwanted attention. He observed from the shadows as red haired dancers took Shino and Kiba to some back rooms. He looked around for Naruto and his uncle.

"You should have dressed as a Guardian" said a kunoichi hiding in the same spot as him "you and the Hanakage both"

"What do you mean?" Neji didn't need anyone telling him he looked like a girl. Long hair was kind of traditional in his clan but he did have to admit that he as Naruto's uncle had quite long dark hair.

"Didn't you notice?" said the kunoichi pointing to a few of the black haired Guardian dressers. Neji squinted before noticing the small male characteristics they possessed "not too many tourist notice which lead to big misunderstandings"

"Gha!" he heard Kiba scream "not again!" and then Neji went to find the troubled and probably scarred for life Inuzuka.

* * *

The circular room was softly lit. He saw some kind of electric barrier shinning blue around a pedestal. In the center of it, floating like feather in wind, making a few lazy turns was a small black gem. He thought of the small mold on the piece of the black scroll which he was trusted. It looked like it fit perfectly.

"That's the heart of Tulip, beautiful isn't?" but his uncle made no move to go inside to room. He remained at the door.

"Is there something else here, isn't?" Naruto asked wondering why did he went in without checking first.

"There is" said Kisho mournfully "and it doesn't like pairs, you will be fine as long as it is only you in there"

"Another reason to not bring the others?" Naruto asked before nothing something about the pedestal. It had eight vertical transparent pipes that spread out through the room like a light web until they reached eight cylinder containers each marked with the names of the different islands that made up Muse country.

"That's the energy that keeps tulip and all of our cities in the sky. Now do you understand why I could lose my life by showing it to you?" Kisho asked staring at the crystal with pain, those containers carried incredible amounts of energy which were transported to their cities every year, they were nothing but batteries "the day we lose that crystal, that will be the day Tulip and Muse fall" then as if in a trance he stepped into the room.

"Rha!" the blue barrier shivered before a dark mass of smoke exploded from the crystal. It took off at once towards Kisho.

"Shit" Kisho cursed under his breath before stepping back. The smoke stopped in the middle of the room "sorry, I forgot to introduce you as well"

"…" Naruto stared in wonder as the dark smoke shifted into a vertical figure that slowly turned into a semi-human one. The dark face of a woman appeared among the dark shifting smoke that then started to resemble wild wavy black hair. Her honey colored eyes were dead as she started at him. The body, or at least it kind of looked like a body seemed to try to resemble a black dress.

"Naruto, this is the Guardian and also Tulip's soul"

"How dare you bring him here!" growled the Guardian "I trusted you Kisho, you are just like all other Uzumaki. Like the one that betrayed me and killed me"

"Now, now Guardian. I brought him here because it was necessary and I must remind you it has been almost a thousand years since you died. The one that killed you is but a blemish in the name of an old family" Kishi said calmly "I remember you liking my sister a lot and she also carried the name Uzumaki, this is her son; Naruto"

"Naruto" the spirit chuckled darkly

"You won't give me a break, will you?" Naruto was really starting to consider changing his name. Maybe Nagato or something like that.

"But you look like him!" the spirit said before it started floating lazily around the room "and _she _also looked a lot like him"

"Stop it with the grudges or this piece of your will remain in this world forever" Kisho said tiredly.

"It isn't my hate for that _girl _but that I must stay here and protect the black book until the end of time" the Guardian said floating around the crystal "that's what she didn't count on when she killed me!" she laughed "once she tried to use the crystal I gave her a good scare, almost pissed her self and her grandfather too!" she laughed harder making Naruto cringe.

"My nephew here is trying to keep some groups from putting the scroll together. I thought you could give him some pointers"

"Hm, there is nothing I can tell him. I heard well the Sixth's will of having the scroll broken so that those who didn't know of its history could not find them and put it together. However, if the governments try something outrageous the scroll can be put together to set them in their place again. Also, that's why he sent Yua so far to hide the weapons he was able to collect from the war"

"Alone I know there isn't much I can do but what if you let me set guard around the crystal. The enemy will try to get it somehow, I am sure!"

"They won't be able to get close enough to even see it" said the Guardian "I am the greatest force, for it is I who influences the crystal, for it is I who was able to withstand its endless power over space, matter, and time" she started laughing again "I saw that girl's skin come apart as she tried to force the power into her own body. Her eyes were wide as she watched her insides turn into something not human, something not dead or alive. The scroll allows anyone to use it's power but she grew desperate as she face the greatest demon of all. She was stupid putting the crystal against her chest. It was even terrifying to me. It reminded me of the pain I felt when the crystal was forced over my young body. I remember…I remember watching my mother die because the crystal was also forced into her chest. She screamed as she fought for our survival but her body could not hold it. It couldn't…and then it was just me…hundreds of people…thousands…millions already dead…then the Muse came…she turned everything red" then she became free floating smoke again.

"It is but a piece of the Guardian's soul, a very tormented part of her but it is what keeps her here" Kisho said as Naruto stood back "as she said she has influence over the crystal. As well not just anyone can tame its power into themselves. I have heard her say the story many times. Hundreds of people were tested and all died. She says her mother was forced to do it and when there were no more subjects left they did it to her mother"

"And then her mother died and they did it the her" Naruto said watching the slow smoke return to the crystal.

"I SAID NO PAIRS!" the guardian shouted as it exploded again and charged towards a shadow in the ceiling. The intruder hit a large tile flipping it and then disappearing "AHH!" then the Guardian turned direction and charged towards Naruto "HARUKO!"

* * *

_He was in a sand covered village. Before him stood the Guardian. She was old, probably as much as his own grandmother. Her long black hair had a few silver stripes and her honey eyes were charged with life. He stood back before spotting a young blond woman with blue eyes. By her side stood a young man with also dark hair and honey colored eyes. _

"_Grandmother, is it true? Does that crystal bring you pain?" he asked._

"_Nothing compared to what I lived when I was young, like you . Though I don't see how you two got that idea" the Guardian spoke calmly "fetch your father, won't you? Your grandfather wishes to meet with him"_

"_I don't think he will be going anywhere" said Haruko setting a sword against the Guardian's grandson's neck. _

"_We received message that you ran away from home though I couldn't believe you really attacked you own grandfather" the Guardian said sadly "let go of my grandson if you wish to keep living Haruko. You are a smart child, you must know you are no match for me"_

"_Not until you show me your true form" Haruko said with a mischievous smile before the Guardian let her illusion fall. Her body wasn't old at all but young just like Haruko's "I knew it! You are a freak as well!"_

"_If you are comparing me to your grandfather I must say I am a bigger freak than him" She said calmly before her breath stopped. She spotted a metal sphere on Haruko's hand. _

"_You live inside of time" Haruko said moving away from the frozen Guardian's grandson "when time is gone you are powerless, aren't you?"_

"_Incredible, even I wasn't aware of that" she said before a kunai hit her chest. Her body unable to move, change or manipulate itself or that which surrounded her remained still as Haruko used the kunai to carve into her chest before pushing the crystal into a small pouch with the kunai. _

"_You are not that powerful, but I will be" said Haruko before she laughed just like the Guardian had laughed at Naruto. He cringed before he heard a voice "I hate pairs, because then I have to pick one as the liar and the other as the victim"_

_

* * *

_

His eyes snapped open before he found himself face to face with the Guardian's ghost. She smiled at him before returning to the crystal without a word. Naruto turned to look at his uncle sprawled on the floor. He had come into the room. Naruto hurried to him before checking his vitals. He was fine but there was still the matter of the spy. He jumped towards the flap tile and used it as well as the spy before appearing inside a large machine room He made sure to remember the way back as he tried to track the spy.

Neji had been able to pull Kiba and Shino out of their mess before setting them in an inn. Then he went to look for Naruto and his uncle, again. As he walked back to the bar he spotted Naruto running. He was about to call him before seeing another Naruto. Then a rain of shadow clones came. He punched one and it wasn't long before the real one was at his side.

"A spy caught glance of the crystal, we must catch him" said Naruto.

"What makes you think it's a him?" asked Neji looking up. Naruto also looked up and then he saw her. Ruby colored eyes stared back at them in wonder.

"Hey guys" said Mina with a frown.

* * *

"Ah…but you know it is quite interesting" said the Guardian as she floated around Kisho who started to sit "that you are flesh of my flesh, descendant of my own as much of that stupid blond" her dark hair made its way to his gasping mouth, terrified by what was to come. Only because of that she was able to take over.

"Not again" he was able to mutter.

"I don't fear anything, not even death. I have no reason to stop"

"Don't hurt him" said Kisho before he closed his eyes tightly. The Guardian laughed softly before rushing her mass inside of him. A few seconds later Kisho opened his mouth and spoke in a different voice "I heard that one before, from the Muse to be exact" Kisho's olive green eyes were replaced by dead honey colored ones "sensei was so soft"

* * *

_Konoha Village_

_Uzumaki Haruko_

_The Black Book of Ending and The Guardian_

_I rose above my siblings as easily as I took my first breath. I challenged all shinobi in the village and came out victorious. My grandfather was proud and said so many times. The mongrels of Yua's children aren't family and they don't matter. They are but fake Uzumakis. Finally they left the village to join Tulip. Cowards, both of them, specially their mother who implanted them the idea that shinobi had the right to feel human. Grandfather doesn't say it but he kind of does agree with her. Still, he is a good source of information. With plenty of insistence he has revealed to me the matter that provoked the fourth ninja war. The five books of ending. Four of them were burn to nothing, which was what ended the war. _

_The pages' knowledge only found in a few people but the fifth book. THE FIFTH its in the filthy hand of the Guardian. I must possess it. Through a few visits I have been able to locate its exact location. It is not a book but a gem. She doesn't show it but her grandson, so stupid told me after a few drinks in the bar. It would be stupid of me to challenge her, since I know her power could take down any mortal. First I must collect the knowledge spread through the other lands and eliminate those who posses it. They might try to work together if they catch up to what I am trying to do. The last one before taking on the Guardian will be my grandfather. No other shinobi got a hand on the Red book but him. It was filled with the most powerful ninjutsus ever known. I have seen him use them, end battles with fear, and break the earth apart with only one breath. Fire colored chakra appears around him when it happens yet no one dares to comment on it. Not his old friends, my mother, or her siblings. They fear him. I know they do. I see it in their eyes when they watch him fight. I want to be just as powerful, maybe even become the next Hokage but why stop there when there are plenty of nations with inadequate leaders. One wise and all powerful leader could make it all better._

_

* * *

_

_**Please Review **_


	8. Another Kind of Lust

Thanks for the reviews: Derek Mollett, Dark_io, and Gormigon. All of your support is greatly appreciated.

NL: So I graduated but before classes start and I am hired by a school I need get a job, but still I will be posting more often.

I don't own Naruto.

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."_

-Neil Gaiman-

Chapter 8: Another Kind of Lust

_Konoha/Suna Border_

_Hyuuga Sora, son of Hikaru Hyuuga and grandson of Uzumaki Naruto _

_It has been three days since I was assigned to track Haruko after her attack on grandfather. I was volunteered by my father for no one else dared to. Father asked me to go easy on her and bring her home alive, though I am not sure that would be for the best. When grandfather saw me in his office ready to leave and just waiting for his orders, I wonder, was he disappointed at me as well? Did he think of me willing to hurt Haruko? Would he hate me if I brought her back with a single scratch? There is no reason for me to answer those questions now. Information has reached me that she has killed the Guardian and that no Konoha shinobi is allowed in Suna at the moment. _

_I have never particularly liked Haruko and it doesn't have to do with her being an Uzumaki or our age difference, her being ten years younger than me. It's just from the moment she was able to move freely nothing good happens around her. It was even worst when she learned to speak. Of aunt Mariko's eleven children I have never once met someone so spiteful, and cold as her. Her older siblings are like her but at much smaller degree. At least they were kind to aunt Yua and her children when her husband died. Haruko didn't care to even assist to the funeral or lower the rate and degree of insults on them. No one else dared but me to ask her why? Her response was one that I am sure she would have used if it had been me in the coffin "they aren't really family" and I understood then that all she cared about was the power the Uzumaki name carried. Aunt Yua is a Hyuuga like father and myself and her children. For a long time we were convinced there would be separation starting the next generation in our family because of the difference in appearance, fighting style, and special skills but then the twins showed the Chikirigan. Aunt Mariko was glad to welcome them to the Uzumaki clan and they accepted gladly. That didn't settle well with our cousins who considered themselves among the most important in the village. The twins were treated as not real Uzumakis. Then the twins refused to change their family name. They had been raised as Hyuugas and loved the name their father had also carried. The bulling increased with Haruko in the lead. _

_The twins are kind but not stupid. Aunt Mariko has little control over her children and though I respect her I disapprove of her form of making the Uzumaki clan grow. The twins left Konoha for Tulip a few months ago. Grandfather tried to stop them but when he went to meet them in their way they didn't fight him. Instead they apologized and promised to make their family proud in Tulip where the Muse had inspired so many to bring change. I had accompanied grandfather in that journey and so he asked my opinion. The twins were my best friends. All of my youth I imagined them by my side as I lead the Hyuuga clan. I knew they were very capable and like aunt Yua very peaceful. So I told grandfather "Tulip is the best place for people like them. A place where they can concentrate on peace bringing instead of political struggle". The twins burst into tears which made grandfather cry as well. I was paralyzed for a while seeing them cry, unsure of what to do I also cried. _

_What Haruko has done goes beyond choosing a different path. She has betrayed her family, even that which she doesn't wish to acknowledge. I will ask forgiveness to my grandfather for I don't think I can continue with this mission. If I find Haruko I know I will have to kill her._

_

* * *

_

Her breath came in short takes as her body crossed the night sky at speeds that made shooting stars jealous. Ahead she could see a small bright spot in the sky. Tulip was in sight. Her pace lowered because of the constant guards not too far from the city. She stopped on the accorded location of their meeting and sat. Mina was a bit crazy but she was her friend. Hinata closed her eyes trying to not think of the worst situation. Mina could take care of herself. She had walked away with the leaders with plenty of confidence but what if as Itachi had said Mina didn't really get what was going on. She was supposed to collect information on the key to the black scroll but at what cost?

* * *

Mina couldn't believe her luck as she ran away from the mob of clones plus old comrades. Of course it had to be the two of them! Of all damn men it had to be them! She cursed the leader as she reached one edge of the city. By then not only they were the only ones following her. Plenty of tulip shinobi were on her trail as well. She was a rogue, a peace breaker, a spy and a threat; she was pretty much dead.

"Stand back!" someone shouted before several kunais with explosives landed between them. Everyone jumped back before the explosion . Mina lost balance until she fell but realized her landing didn't involve the ground. A man held her on his arms. His long dark hair made her think of Neji at once but she realized the tan skin didn't fit nor the honey colored eyes.

"About time" she said recognizing the leader. He was wearing his black suit but the head gear was missing. He jumped into the hole he had made with her before settling her down. They started running at once "so you aren't going to confront Naruto?"

"It would be stupid of me to do so" said the leader "besides he would not believe it"

"Let me think" said Mina as they ran "you are an old spirit that takes over his uncle once in a while for your own means and yet you aren't because it is his mind and knowledge that guide you. The spirit its just the drive and kind of crazy"

"So you do get it" he said "so will you call me Guardian or not?"

"You are still Kisho as well but Guardian should do for now" it was still really confusing. Sometimes it was as if Naruto's uncle was talking and other times it felt like the Guardian took all control. He guided her to one of the underground openings at the very bottom of the floating island.

"Hinata should be waiting for you by now" he said as he strapped something to her back "just let the wind guide you and you should be fine"

"What about you?" asked Mina

"I will hold them back for a while, I am no longer of use to the cause. You might even gain some new allies after this"

"Right," said Mina with a smile before jumping. The backpack on her back spread wings as soon as she hit an air current, lifting her almost to face the moon. She shivered because of the cold before she spotted the meeting point and started her way there.

Meanwhile Naruto and Neji had followed the trail closely before spotting Kisho stumbling towards them with eyes tightly shut as if in pain. The other tulip shinobi had spread through the underground labyrinths.

"Did you see the spy? It was Mina Tsukyuga" asked Naruto

"Hai" he said before jumping towards them with a sword on hand.

"What a!" Naruto stared at the man he thought was his uncle but then he saw his eyes in the dull light "Guardian"

"Ah, you are smart" said the Guardian with a smile "I just hope you don't try using the Kyuubi again"

Naruto noticed the change in voice as well recognized it was the voice of the rogues' leader.

"Let go of him!" Naruto couldn't believe the nerve of her.

"I no longer have an use for your uncle" said the guardian "I just let the Tsukyuga escape the city and from here on it is up to her and the others to come through"

"What are you after?"

"Me?" the guardian asked innocently "I just don't want to see history repeat itself" and he launched again at them. Naruto brought out a kunai and charged it with wind chakra to defend himself but as soon as it clashed with the sword it was cut in half. He jumped back as Neji took position on the guardian's left side.

"Ha!" he released the sword before bringing his hands together to create signs. He was incredibly fast, not giving even a second to them to prepare themselves. A current of air exploded into the hall making their eardrums pop before they both felt something wrapping around them. The guardian pulled on the wire making them fall to the ground before releasing the technique. The guardian approached Neji first before kicking him in the gut and sending him into dreamland. Then he walked towards Naruto after picking up his sword and then setting a foot at top of his headband plate.

"What do you mean by not letting history repeat itself?" Naruto asked feeling pain the back of his head as more pressure was applied.

"You think the war that just ended was bad" said the guardian "the fourth ninja war was hell all because of the books of ending. If that scroll falls into the wrong hands there won't be sixth Hokage, Muse, great shinobi, or great leaders to save you. You are nothing like the real Uzumaki Naruto. You are nothing but a coward"

"If it was your body I would beat you so badly" Naruto said "I don't care what you did for others during that war you got no right putting our efforts into nothing. The sixth Hokage lived in a different time with different rules, and different beliefs. There is no way to tell which times were better in accordance to that but we do our best to the point where we are willing to hurt those that we love"

"Would you kill her?"

"I would because those are our laws. The laws were set so that shinobi would be scared to do this kind of thing. Betrayal leads to revenge and it can't be helped"

"Do you really want revenge?"

"Yes"

"You are nothing like your ancestor, he was kind…"

"He is dead JUST LIKE YOU! This isn't your time! Stop comparing us!"

"He would never kill someone he loved"

"But he did! He killed his own granddaughter for you and for everyone! How is that different from what I am trying to do? Tell me! If that thing is so powerful how do I know someone in your group isn't just waiting for the chance to snatch it! If she is in the way then I will…" the guardians fist dug deeply into his gut taking away his breath. There was no way this man could understand the pain they went through. Then once he was unconscious the guardian stood up ready to return to its chamber.

"Stop it Kakuo" a new voice came from the boys mouth making the guardian jump where he stood.

"You!" the Guardian Kakuo said "you are also still here!" Kakuo knew his voice from centuries ago. Sometimes Uzumakis would visit her chamber but none could quite get his voice right.

The wire had loosened and so he stood up and faced his old friend. His eyes were cold as he searched Kisho's face for traces of the Guardian. There was something wrong with her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Will you take over? This child has no idea of what he is doing"

"You are wrong" he said "he was doing what I would have done in his place. Remember the Muse? Did I not fight her and all of those who followed her that were also close to me?"

"She meant too much to you, you wouldn't have killed her" the guardian said with a smug smile.

"My village meant more to me because they were counting on me. Because without me and my comrades everything would have fallen. You were never a shinobi Kakuo, you can't understand their feelings"

"You still put too much confidence into your form of government. You got no idea of how ideal life is like, none of you do. That's why I have done all I could to at keep you from hurting each other. Killing is such a barbaric and useless thing"

"And you still live in your dead past" he said calmly "did the Muse not rescue you from it when it all fell apart? Your world? You yourself admitted to me it had plenty of flaws but simply ignored them or have you forgotten?"

"It still was much better than the land you have given birth to down there. At least here through my guidance people and shinobi have grown in peace"

"This city, which the Muse created to create peace during conflictive times; you have made it run away during the worst times. Don't think I didn't notice. You keep hiding but someday they will get caught and you and your precious stone will be slaves to a greater will, one that will see death as something common and not something done out of duty"

"As I said" the Guardian Kakuo spoke "there is nothing worthy down there"

"Not even Suna? Or have you forgotten the man and the city that protected you and held your only family?"

"Don't you dare mention them!"

"You are threatening my family" he said touching the chest of the young man he resided in "why shouldn't I? or is it that you don't know?"

"…" but the guardian knew but sometimes just wished to forget.

"He lived many, many years without you. Your death hurt him but he got over it and continued with his life. Your children came to this city to guard the crystal as you are and you met them. You must have known what went in Suna. Don't deny that you care for what goes down there. Do you remember the times you held my children and I held yours? Or the times we watched our grandchildren play together in a pile of leafs. This young man is no different from them. How can his life be worthless?"

"I won't interfere anymore but that doesn't mean I agree with you"

"Then go and let them be"

"Fine" said the guardian before the cloud of smoke left Kisho's mouth and raced down the hall at all speed.

Kisho coughed with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't help not being taken over by her. He had to check her chamber almost everyday and that always gave her chances. He looked up to see a man he could swear wasn't his nephew. His expression was older as he looked at Kisho with calm. Then he closed his eyes and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto!" Kisho shouted before making sure he was okay. His mind was a blur but Kisho could swear there was something that scared the guardian away. Had it been the Kyuubi again? No, he had been kind of at charge that time because he remembered being terrified.

"What happened?" asked Naruto waking up before catching glimpse of a familiar face and familiar green eyes.

"She left" Kisho said helping him sit "I am sorry about that" he lowered his head "but its just impossible to tell what she is thinking sometimes"

"Do you agree with her?"

"I don't" Kisho said "there has to be a better way to do things. She is trying to recreate the Revolution and be the Muse of it"

"That's crazy, that's what Tulip is for, right?" The Revolution was a group led by the Muse that occupied Tulip to protect the weak during the war. The Guardian was losing it. He was sure "What will do you now?"

"I won't have to check in the crystal for a while and she said she was useless for the situation now" he smiled "I guess I broke my promise to her and now she won't keep her part of the deal"

"What deal?"

"She seems to know something about your parents" Kisho spoke before they heard Neji grunt. Kisho hurried to him and untied him before setting him to sit against the wall "can you stand?" he asked before Neji nodded.

"You think we can catch up to Mina?" Naruto thought it was too late.

"I believe you can" Kisho said before leading them to the exit he was sure Mina had used. They stood at the entrance before spotting Mina's still gliding form.

"What about Kiba and Shino?" asked Neji.

"I will write a message to the Hokage with the information you have gained and send it with them back to Konoha. You two go head" he said handing them gliding backpacks which were stored in a locker nearby.

Neji jumped first determined to catch up to Mina. Naruto stood there a while longer.

"I believe at least one of them is alive" Kisho wasn't sure how he knew but did. Naruto nodded not sure of what to say before jumping. It had crossed his mind many times as of where his mother and father could be and why they never came back for him. Still he had a chase to complete so he pushed the thought aside.

* * *

"This is not fun!" Mina shouted as she approached the ground. She caught sight of Hinata running to catch up with her as she evaded pine trees. Finally with a jump Hinata reached her before unbuckling her and helping her reach safe ground.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Mina said hugging the ground as she stared at Hinata with teary eyes.

"I thought that was the kind of stuff you liked to do" said Hinata trying not to laugh.

"We all have limits" Mina said "and I am pretty sure there is a reason why only Tulip shinobi use those devices"

"Are you okay?" Hinata said noticing some of her clothing was in bad condition.

"Kind of" Mina said standing "had a run with the guys"

"Konoha?"

"Neji and Naruto, and for what I heard your dear friends Kiba and Shino were in the city too"

Hinata frowned wondering what this would lead to.

"The guardian, leader, whatever his name is helped me escape and then went to stop them" she sighed "we should move now before they realize my means of escape" though it wasn't hard to guess since Tulip had only one way out.

The kunoichis moved as fast as they could. Hinata activated her Byakugan a while later but feared it wouldn't be enough. She knew Neji had a greater range of vision and would spot her before she could spot him. After a while she had to deactivate the Byakugan because it drained her. Her chest tightened during those times.

"Not again!" Mina cried loudly before Hinata turned her head to see her cousin carry her away by her arms on a glider. She tried to jump to get a hold of her but then a larger body tackled her. As she fell to the ground she watched a glider fly on its own and out of control as blond hair tickled a side of her face.

"Ugh!" they landed on their sides, breaking apart and losing their breath in the way. Hinata felt pain on her tight but it was just a minor bruise. She saw the kunai on his hand before she spotted him getting up. He turned to face her with the face of a true shinobi. She didn't lose time and imitated his stare before taking the junken fighting position.

"Ah!" they heard Neji shout followed by Mina's curses.

"Ready?" Naruto asked her. His approach was beautiful, like a beast praying on the lamb.

"Hai" she said before he charged at her.

Naruto had watched Hinata train many times and also participated on drills with her team. Her movements were familiar. He evaded the blasts of chakra almost as well as any Hyuuga. He was kind of envious of her agility and flexibility. Every time he attacked her, her body moved easily so he would miss. It was stupefying because he also got sight of something he loved about her; her strength. Yes, there were many strong kunoichis but she was different. She didn't hold back. That made him think of the good times they spent together. Why would she give something like that away for this? For having them fight seriously? One of her palms made contact with his shoulder sending him crashing.

Hinata stopped wide eyed, trying not to run to him to see if he was okay. She saw his face crumble into a smirk before realizing what was going on. She activated her Byakugan again but it was too late. A clone encircled her neck with one arm and held a kunai close it while another had hold of her arms and one more had emerged from ground and got hold of her legs. Naruto approached her cautiously. Not too far they could hear Neji and Mina fighting, now both cursing at the same level.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

It almost set Naruto into laughter.

"Shouldn't we be doing the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to say something before I incapacitate you and deliver you to the city?" he asked

"Aren't you going to do it yourself?" she asked.

"You got plenty of information, we can't let that go to waste" he spoke tempted to touch her face.

"There is no one around" she spoke before she felt the grasp of the clones tighten trying to reassure themselves that wasn't going to happen. They glared at the real Naruto to make sure they were all in the same page.

"You are a rogue" Naruto said unpacking metal wire to tie her with.

"A kiss?" she asked

"Don't be absurd" Naruto said getting even closer, trying to keep his sight away from her lips.

"I beg you" she said before the metal wire fell to the ground. His breathing was increasing as his clones shook, trying to resist the emotions that were invading him. The one that held his arm around her neck leaned his nose to her hair and took deep breaths as the one that held her arms let go of her and slipped his finger under her jacket.

"Get a grip!" shouted the clone holding her feet.

'Kami' Naruto thought trying to stay concentrated but seeing his clones approach her like that was driving him crazy. His shinobi skin didn't quite fit when she was so radiant under the light of the moon.

Had she not dreamed of an approach like this? She was sure she did since Mina teased her many times about it. His hands and lips in different places at the same time were sending her control tumbling down into a deep black hole. Hinata threw her head back before the clones disappeared. It all happened in a flash. Her body was swung over his shoulder and before she knew it they were in a cave.

"One last time" he breathed erratically though he knew those sentenced to death had always a last wish. It wouldn't be so wrong if she got two…or three. He undressed her before she could even complain. She had asked for a kiss not full service but if she could get away afterwards it would be fine. He fixed their clothes in a spot free of rocks before pulling thier naked figures there.

His lips didn't leave a single spot on her body untouched. Hinata wasn't sure she could remember her plan anymore after he took rough grasps of her flesh and then would caress her with such delicacy that had her slip into a dreamlike state. His eyes though, they weren't the same. He kept them closed most of the time while in the past he always made sure to hold her gaze. She couldn't believe he would really deliver her to Konoha. The way he breathed her name against her sweating skin had to mean something.

Her hands were rough as she tried to hold on to him, fearing they would be separated again. He couldn't help his bodily reactions to her every touch. He shivered, blushed, sweated, moaned, grunted, and much more which went beyond description. Her mouth tried to stay against his the longest, trying to steal pieces of his flesh with her perfect teeth.

He felt ashamed because of what he had said to the Guardian. He didn't know anymore if he could continue. Life back in the city wasn't like it was before. It was all about doing what he needed to do but nothing brought him joy. She brought joy into his life. How could he take her to her death? He let his eyes open slightly to watch her tightly closed eyes slip tear after tear before he stopped. Was he being too rough? Or was she scared? She moved against him forcing him to continue. He closed his eyes once again and continued to try to memorize her body with his hands.

That night Hinata let them do those things she had felt too ashamed to admit she wanted. It was heavy on her chest when they did it like that but listening to his content groaning and the sensations that ran through her body were liberating. What if they quit and remained in that forest for the rest of their lives? Then she spotted the kunai not too far from him, a reminder of what he had to do. She couldn't voice her anger at the world as their bodies mixed into one and hit that hunger that had been gauging at their souls and hearts.

She let her body fall at top of his and enjoy the way his arms wrapped around her. How she wished they could make that moment last forever. Then he asked "why" but she didn't answer. He asked a few more times as tears slipped down his face and tightened his hold on her but she remained quiet. Her tears wetted his chest because she couldn't tell him.

* * *

Morning arrived and by then Neji and Mina noticed how silent it was. They stopped their fighting with a small truce to find their partners.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Neji said too tired to activate his Byakugan.

"I am pretty sure that wherever he went she is with him so I got no other choice but to follow you" she said though she enjoyed their talk.

"What did I ever see in you?" Neji asked himself.

"Nothing, I pretty much forced myself on you" she said with a smile that irked him..

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because annoying you is the most wonderful thing in the world, almost like a challenge that I have yet to master" she also loved to see his serious expression crumble during battle and sexual ecstasy.

"You are impossible as ever. Is that the same reason why you left Konoha?" he still didn't get why.

"Oh come on! I told you is nothing personal" she said tiredly

"You could have warned me!" he shouted losing his cool.

"So that during interrogation you were declared a traitor, I don't think so" she admitted.

"Is that why?" he stopped for a moment before she faced him with a blushed face

"Of course! And it was Hinata who thought it by the way. She didn't want to see you or Naruto get in trouble because of us" she said before returning to search

"Is there something we can help you with?" he asked though he wondered if Naruto would agree.

"You could but that would mean turning into rogues as well, it's enough with us two" she said with more calm

"What if it had been only you and me?" he asked wondering if Hinata and Naruto might have wanted the chance as well.

"Ah! Are you proposing to me?" she asked with a smug smile.

"Of course not!" he shouted before activating his Byakugan.

"Oh, well then I won't answer" she said simply though she could still see the blush on his face.

"I found them" He said after a few minutes but his expression wasn't pleasant.

"Doing the hanky panky?" she asked

"More or less" he said tiredly before they hurried to the mouth of the cave. They could hear their peaceful sleeping from where they stood.

"Hey traitors! Come up with your hands up! I can't believe you left us fighting while you went on a fucking spree" Mina shouted red faced. It wasn't fair! She had wanted to do it with Neji all night while they fought! He had an eight pack for kami's sake!

"I swear no one has a better way to put things than you" but he loved her dirty mouth.

"Why thank you" then she turned to face the cave again "Hinata we got a schedule! First we have to kick their assess and then run as if they were trying to fuck our behinds!" then added after a bit of thinking ",again!"

They heard groans and then shuffling of clothes before they came out keeping distance from each other.

"So, what should we do?" asked Neji to Naruto 'you did it with her, now what?'

"It was a short deal" Naruto said before Hinata bent back evading his fist.

"Shit!" shouted Mina before she jumped as far as she could from Neji "you asshole!" she shouted to Naruto before the chase started once again.

A few days later Naruto and Neji made it to the Konoha frontier after being refused entrance to _Kaminari_, which was where Mina and Hinata had headed to. The _Kaminari_(lighting) shinobi claimed they would hunt for them but it wasn't long before they received a message saying that both had left _Kaminari _and entered the territory that separated them from Étoile. With no other choice they had returned home.

"Sorry" Naruto said

"We did what we could" Neji said though he did feel resentment but guessed he wasn't the only one. Kiba and Shino were waiting for them at one of the frontier stations.

"We heard you were close and waited" said Kiba "so how did it go?" he asked suspiciously.

"They made it to _Kaminari _and we were refuted from continuing the chase" Neji said.

"I though you guys would make it earlier back" Naruto commented trying to pull them away from that conversation.

"The Hokage wanted us to wait until the guard arrived" Shino said "Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are going to guard the crystal" though he was suspicious as of how since none of them were allowed to see it.

"That thing is nothing but trouble" Naruto said with a tired sigh

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe Kumi had ditched her. How could a blind woman be so fast?

"Ah Haruno-san, how are you today?" asked a philosophy professor who had constantly tried to keep her and Kumi to talk about the shinobi's way.

"I am doing okay, but I kind of missed where Kumi-san went" she really didn't want to talk to him. Civilians didn't get them just as shinobi didn't get civilians.

"She is in here with the rest of us, actually she asked me to get you" and he was lying. Sakura could tell easily but still followed him to the teacher offices where Kumi sat in a chair in the middle of a small crowd. They had finally caught her.

"Ah and here is my dear guard, should we go then?" asked Kumi ready to escape.

"But you haven't answered our question yet" said one of the teachers "what made you decide to become a kunoichi?"

Sakura couldn't believe they would ask something like that. A shinobi choose to be or remain a shinobi because of personal decisions, some too personal. Once they realized Kumi wasn't going to answer them they all turned to her.

"What about you?" they asked and Sakura was at loss because she had never considered the question. Her whole family was shinobi, mostly medic. It wasn't just because she saved lives in the battle field, she could save plenty in the hospital as well, so why set herself at such risk?

"You would need to live our lives to understand" Kumi said standing before walking towards Sakura "but if you want a solid answer think about the people you teach in this college, why are they here? and why are they heading where they are going? Why not be something else?"

"Power" said one of the teachers.

"That's one reason" said Kumi with a smile "but don't think of ourselves as selfish because being a shinobi doesn't pay as well as being a college professor or a politician"

There were many reasons why shinobi decided to be shinobi. Some followed the steps of their parents, others because they belonged to clans and being anything else would be odd even to them, there were also those who were born with special abilities that made their existence in the shinobi world highly wanted, others felt passion for it, others looked for a meaning in life through the brining of death, and so on.

As they left the silenced room Sakura offered Kumi a quiet thank you. She didn't like to accept it but she followed the steps of her mother because she wanted her to be proud of her. That sounded kind of silly because it was usually between father and son that such relations existed. Her father, she thought was also another reason why she choose to be a kunoichi and a medic at that. He had been a pure Haruno, with pink hair and all, and he had been among the best. According to her mother he died saving another life. Even though he was also injured he had saved the woman he loved by exhausting his chakra reserves. Her mother still carried the scar on her back. Sakura wanted to be like that, be brave and strong to save those she cared for.

Kumi could sense the emotions going on through Sakura on her skin. It was interesting because it was as if she was able to see a little bit. She knew Sakura's mother and understood from where such emotions came. She doubted the pompous college professors would ever understand even if they told them their reasons.

* * *

_The Kyuubi _

_I am tired of listening to this buffoon. He hasn't changed a bit since he was a kid! Now instead of talking about his great feats, he talks about his descendants! I KNOW THE WHOLE THING AS WELL AS HE! I am here too! The worst part of it is that he can come and go as he pleases in this place while I remain locked. He is just looking to torment me for all the times I tried to take over him. Or maybe he still holds a grudge about what I did to the Muse. I wouldn't blame him and he can't blame me as well. When you have someone like her who is able to slain or lock demons so easily you got to do something as the main role model of all demons. A little curse was all I did. It wasn't like I killed her directly. _

"_Hey you bastard fox!" he is back! "guess who I met?"_

"_The Guardian" just ignore him. Giving him my back should do the trick. _

"_She has really changed! Do you think I will go insane as well?" how absurd of him to ask me something like that. He was never sane to start with but he is turning me insane. _

"_I thought you wouldn't interfere" _

"_I really didn't" and I know he has that goofy grin of his "I just delivered a little message, we didn't fight or anything"_

"_I know her kind, they don't give up easily" and they tasted good as well. I still remember the time when humans opened the doors of our world to theirs. They were so confused but they knew we were enemies so they attacked with all they had left. Nothing worked but as to not let our snacks run out we left them alone for some periods of time. _

"_Neither do ninjas" the buffoon speaks again with the confidence of the living. He doesn't quite get it yet. He is over, finished, nothing but the ghost of the man he used to be. I can't help but to laugh a little "Oh! Oh! Fuck you then! What would you understand you… you bastard fox!"_

"_It has been centuries and you still can't come up with another insult? So much for giving your best"_

"_I hate you so much"_

"_I hate you too brat"

* * *

_

_**PLEASE RIVIEW **_


	9. Seeking the Truth

Thank you for the Reviews: derek mollett, darkio, and Gormigon,

Also a big thank you to those who have reviewed 'The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan' since it will be reaching it's 100th review soon. I am planning to write something special for the occasion.

I don't own Naruto

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**

"_New opinions often appear first as jokes and fancies, then as blasphemies and treason, then as questions open to discussion, and finally as established truths."_

~ George Bernard Shaw~

Chapter 9: Seeking the Truth

_Konoha Village _

_Hikaru Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan_

_It has been a three years since Yua left. Today she returned after a short stop in Tulip to see her sons. Once back she requested a meeting with me at once. She pleaded me to place the bird cage seal on her. How could I do something like that when it took so much to get rid of that tradition? Her following words were harsh. She was quitting the shinobi life and retiring to someplace where it wouldn't touch her. She didn't want the burden of the Byakugan with her. I asked her about what she had seen beyond the Étoile mountains. That had to be the source of this lunacy. She didn't answer, just repeated her request. I told her I couldn't do such thing to her. I loved her too much. When she was a baby I carried her with me everywhere. I taught her to fight. I guarded her when boys came looking for her. I was there when she gave birth to her sons and her husband couldn't make it. I was there holding her hand when he died. How could I do something like that to my dear sister? She said it was the only thing I could do for her to bring some happiness into her life. I told her the story of how mother went missing for almost a year and when father and I found her she had a five month Yua with her. I told her of how she had made our family so happy and how much I owed to her. If it hadn't been for that search father and I would have remained in bad terms for many years. She continued with her request until I grew furious and slapped her. She didn't spill a tear or stop with her request. I was angry I challenged her to a fight. She declined the challenge saying she would ask my son to do it instead. Sumi had gone through enough when he didn't catch up with Haruko in time. I refused having him face such request. So I told my sister I would never use the seal again after her. With that I did something for which I am sure our sister Mariko would hate me. We kept it a secret. Yua set bandages around her forehead claiming it had been a training accident. I believe I hate myself more than anyone. I wonder how father would have dealt this with.

* * *

_

It was almost midnight by the time they reached the city. At once they went to meet Tsunade who had stayed up until then to receive their report. Her imposing figure behind the oak desk made him wonder if he could really lie about what the Guardian's spirit had done to his uncle. After Kiba placed the message of the Hanakage on her desk, Naruto described carefully his encounter with the crystal and the Guardians he noted her expression didn't change. He informed her of their encounter with Mina and the chasing that also led them to encounter Hinata. It was then that her frown grew deep.

"Where were you two at the time?" asked Tsunade to Kiba and Shino who did their best not to panic.

"We were at the inn while Neji went to look for Naruto and his uncle from who we got separated" said Kiba

"As I said he placed himself at risk by showing me that place" though he didn't describe how he got there "so it wasn't that he didn't trust them but it was a matter of security"

"Neji," said Tsunade "tell me of your encounter with Mina and Hinata"

Neji nodded "we met with them at about fifteen miles of Tulip. We fought them most of the night but at dawn they aided each other and got away. We gave chase to the borders of _Kaminari _but from that point we weren't allowed to go on. A few days later they told us they had escaped to the land between the shinobi nations and Étoile"

"That's too bad, just before your arrival we received a message from _Kaminari _which match with your description of the events however they put in words that made me think you didn't put too much effort into capturing them" Tsunade said but none of the young men before her tried to defend themselves, whatever they had done it was done but she had to make sure she had her sight on them, with a sigh she continued "could you get any information from them?"

Naruto shook his head no but Neji nodded "Mina Tsukyuga informed me that their objective was a good one but when I questioned them about their objective she refused to answer. She claimed it would be too dangerous to involve us"

"When you say 'us' who do you mean?" Tsunade asked coolly but it was more of a hidden tease. She knew what had been going on around the city with them.

"Those were her words, their exact meaning was lost to me during the fight"

"Alright then, what about your meeting with the informant?"

"It was one of the rogues that left the village with Moe Uzumaki. His name is Leo and I believe he was a teammate of hers while serving Konoha" Shino said "he informed us of a move towards Étoile within a few days to catch up with the rogues"

"Why Étoile of all places?"

"That's the direction Yua Hyuuga took when she went to hide her part of the scroll" said Naruto

"So the rogues could already have one part" Tsunade didn't let them comment on it "What do they have in plan? And exactly who are they?"

"Moe, Kyo and Leo," said Naruto "are the only ones involved . Also there is something they took from the Uzumaki clan while here six years ago. They want to give it back before Orochimaru makes use of it"

"What is it?"

"That is something that I can't tell"

"Why?"

"It's sacred and as the representative of the Uzumaki clan I can assure you it could provoke panic among my clan members if it let out"

"You take too much advantage of the trust I got on you" Tsunade said with a smile "Naruto, I want you to form a team to confront them as they gave you details. Deliver a report on what will be done to me first thing tomorrow morning"

"Hai" he was glad she didn't insist

"You are dismissed" and they were gone

Once on the street Neji took his leave back to the Hyuuga district at once. He didn't want to face his comrades since he felt something on him would give away the fact that he lied to the Hokage. Once he reached the entrance of his house he was surprised to see Hanabi sitting there with a blanket over her shoulders and nursing a warm cup of tea on her hands.

"It is late Hanabi-sama," he said sitting to not look down on her.

"I know it's late" said the sixteen year old "I was just wondering if you had any information on my sister. There were rumors of you and your team meeting with her during your mission"

"We did meet her" Neji confessed "but she and Mina got away once reaching _Kaminari_" he wondered how could she get such information so fast.

"Why didn't you find another route?"

"We were already at two days difference and finding another route would add more to it. Étoile is, I believe a very large country and also entering it without warning could bring trouble to our nation"

"You got your excuses well aligned" she said before sipping at her tea.

"That is the truth" he kept his calm, it took Mina size insults to get to him "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Become the heir of the clan instead of me" said Hanabi standing "I don't want to be heir"

Neji didn't dare ask why. Though there was warm blanker over her shoulders she was shaking and he could hear the ceramic components of her cup creaking as she kept applying more pressure to it. Slowly she walked away. His silence was the response she expected. Neji as her sister had been in forbidden relations while Hanabi remained an exemplary kunoichi. It had taken her no time to dominate over all the things her sister had been at charge of. It was shameful to her because many of those things had been reasons why she looked up to her.

Neji could only see disappointment on her retreat. There had been a time when he wanted what she was offering him but now it meant little to him. He was part of the system but he was in a position that allowed him many more freedoms than hers. He didn't doubt he could lead the clan but it wasn't what felt right for him; not that his life was just fine the way it was. Still, he had more space for his other objectives, such as finding the way to bring Mina and his cousin back to Konoha unharmed.

* * *

Kiba left for home no long after Neji which left Naruto and Shino alone. Naruto didn't mind Shino at all. He had gotten used to the few oddities of his behavior since they knew each other since children. Him following him was just a minor oddity so he pulled to an old ambulant dango shop on the side of the street. Shino followed and sat next to him.

"So," Naruto started after placing their orders "do you have something to tell me?"

"Your uncle asked me to give you a message" Shino said in his calm way "it involves your parents"

"He believes at least one of them is alive" Naruto said.

"He didn't tell you he believed they were located in Étoile"

That he did not, Naruto thought before Shino places something on the counter. He recognized it at once as the sword his uncle had used against him and Neji. It was a simple design yet by looking at the materials he could see it wasn't ordinary. At top of that, it had been able to cut through his kunai even though it was charged with sharp wind chakra as if it had been made of paper.

"He mentioned this was a family heirloom" Shino said before passing it to Naruto.

"I see" Naruto said not daring to draw it out in the street

"I recommend you to go to a weapons' expert of confidence. By the looks of it, it could be dangerous to the user if not aware of all its properties" Shino said pushing his dark glasses back on place

"Thank you Shino" Naruto said before they received their order. They ate in silence before saying their good byes and going home.

As Naruto went home he couldn't stop thinking about his parents. To him there were only two possibilities for them being there. One was that they had run away to live their lives there in peace and away from the war. And it hurt him to think about it but he considered he was left behind as a kind of excuse to his grandparents so they wouldn't try to find his mother and eventually his father as well. The second theory he had in mind involved them with the rogues since they were the largest group of shinobi in the area. That option was easier to accept because it would mean they didn't want to place him in harms way. As he reached his house he decided to push both theories to the side. He had to plan their attack and the Hokage's deadline wasn't very sane in his opinion but he knew they were short on time.

* * *

Kisho watched the city he swore to protect from top floor where his apartment was located. Tulip to him was more than his home. It stood for many things he believed in, such as appreciating peace more than conflict even if it could bring financial gain. It was the same for power. As the Hanakage many would expect him to be the strongest shinobi but he wasn't. It was actually his strong believes and perception on controversial topics that led him to be chosen by the council and the previous Hanakage. He believed his sister would have made an even greater Hanakage. She was among the favorite in the city. The idea of her being alive brought such relief to his lonely life that sometimes he didn't mind being possessed by the Guardian. Just as long she gave him information about her and Minato.

He kind of understood why the Guardian did many of the things it did. She had been influencing the past Hanakages and leaders into doing things to keep them safe because of how she suffered. However, running away wasn't something he liked. In the message he sent to the Hokage with Shino and Kiba he had also asked the Hokage to allow him to cooperate with the situation. He was yet to receive an answer but knowing Tsunade there was a high chance that she would let him.

* * *

Moe yawned as she sealed another box and took it upstairs to the carts they would be using to travel. She couldn't stand Orochimaru. He had the nerve to make her and her team help him pack though she didn't believe he would need half the stuff that was already on the cart.

"Are you okay Moe?" asked her mother .

"Just tired" Moe responded as she started to head back to the lab.

"You must think we are terrible parents" her words stopped Moe on her tracks "all of what has been done to you because of our ambition"

"It was my ambition as well" Moe said. She was raised to believe whatever they wanted but as she matured she realized those views weren't as clear. It was too late to turn back or feel any disappointment. She would fix things and then move on with her life.

"Your father says he is proud of you"

'He has never told me himself, how do I know you aren't lying' Moe thought before she voiced something that had been nipping at her chest "You still love him after all this, why?" her mother had given up so many things for her father. She didn't think there were men worthy of such sacrifices.

"I don't know either, maybe is not love but more like the feelings you and your team share" her words set something lose on Moe's chest. It was a little voice that reminded her that she didn't know yet how to feel about Kyo and Leo "you would do anything for them and they would do anything for you"

Moe wanted to ask her mother about the things her father had done for her instead she spoke on a harsh tone that set Heli into realizing how her daughter really felt for her "good luck with that" and her sarcasm on those words wasn't alone. There some pity as well. Heli couldn't find the words to explain what she felt; maybe she was wrong about what she felt. The thought scared her because it would mean she hurt her daughter for nothing as well left so many things and people she loved for the childish fantasy of a kind of unexplainable emotion.

There was a scream, one so filled with pain and anguish that made her doubts more real. Before she knew it her legs were carrying her to the entrance her daughter had used to simply be stopped by Kaito's imposing figure carrying the unconscious bodies of two men that loved her daughter.

"What are they doing to her!" she shouted before Kaito shot her a dark look.

"What we agreed on," he said dropping Leo and Kyo on the floor "what else"

"In what did you agree" she hadn't been consulted on this.

"The key to our victory" he said with a smile that she couldn't believe she had felt attracted to.

* * *

Ino stood guard on a small machine room in the depths of tulip. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to guard the so mysterious object without even been informed of the actual location or how it looked like. All the Hanakage had said that also the enemy wouldn't know but they were in the best places to be closed to it.

"Ino-Chan!" a girl around the age of twelve ran into the room with three bento boxed wrapped in a cloth.

"Rei, thank you so much" he cousin Rei was a kunoichi of the city, however, she specialized more in historic elements that could lead to better battle strategy preparation. Ino who got most of her looks from her father's family kind of got an idea of how she would have looked if she had gotten her mother's looks.

"How is your assignment going?" Rei asked

"It's kind of boring" said Ino

"Would you like me to bring you a book or something"

"No, it's fine. I don't think I could concentrate with a book anyways"

"Why?"

Ino didn't know how to answer but the blush on her face gave her away.

"It makes you think of Sai-kun?"

"He read the oddest things" Ino admitted "but he would tell me the most interesting parts"

She wondered how he was doing with his assignment in the capital. He was with Sakura, Kakashi, Kumi and others so she knew that whatever he had to do he would come home with only a few scratches. Rei seeing that she was lost in thought said her good byes and went ahead to deliver the other bento boxes to Ino's teammates.

* * *

After eating Shikamaru went to check on Ino and Choji. Both as himself were concerned about their assignment. It was impossible to guard something that you couldn't see or even know how it looked like. As he headed to the place where they would rest since it was his break, he decided to change route. Of course Tulip was beautiful but his goal wasn't in seeing its wonders. He needed to get an idea of what their mission involved.

His search led him to a few bars. Never finishing the first drink he listened to the crowds. It seemed a parade had finished a few days before they arrived but some people continued celebrate. They chanted Muse and Guardian songs and frightening poems about the fourth ninja war. They sang about the great battles and the birth of Tulip. But, what really caught his attention was an odd song about which ended more oddly than the rest.

…_a heart shaped by the wind, invaded by the dark. _

_Lonely tears of loss because of those who she loved. _

_Power that will set purpose and set her to embark. _

_Scarred hands filled years of experience that never shoved. _

The men and women who sang then broke into tears. Shikamaru was sure his expression was of such shock that the bartender had to explain to him.

"They don't even know why they cry but their parents and grandparents did as well. It's a natural reaction"

"It has to have some meaning" Shikamaru said.

"There are many things have lost their meaning in Tulip but by following them we have been able to lead a good life. I am not sure Konoha shinobi would understand"

'If you can't explain how can I?' he thought to himself before the crowd stopped crying and started other songs with a lighter tune. He realized he wouldn't get anymore of the place as the amount of drunks increased. Their words might have some meaning but they couldn't be really trusted.

He decided to wonder the streets some more, looking at the remains of the parade he realized the Muse and the Guardian were an even bigger deal than he thought. He stopped before someone bumped into him. Their songs and poems had some things in common. Simple things that had been picking at the back of his mind to reach his conscious thoughts. Wind and the dark.

He broke into a run towards the library. It was easy for him to get in for most was managed by Ino's family. Though it was late a lonely figure stood at the entrance. As he got close he realized it was Rei.

"Is it too late to go in?" it looked like she was ready to close.

"It is" she said with an apologetic smile "but if it you can make it fast there shouldn't be a problem" though usually shinobi from other nations who wished to visit the library had to get permission from the Hanakage or other higher ups. She thought since he was in some of important mission it had to be an emergency.

"Could you help me find it?" he asked since he knew it was quite a large library.

"I suppose" she led him in "what are you looking for?"

"The Goddess of the Wind" he said "and how Darkness and the Guardian are involved"

"I am sorry but we are very limited on such information" she said in calm tone.

Shikamaru could tell she was hiding something "then show me what you got" he said not losing his patience.

"Alright" but he could see she wasn't comfortable with the idea as she walked with small steps, maybe expecting to give him an excuse to close and send him away giving her the chance to remove the texts he sought to a minimum. Her plan didn't work as he took longer steps to which she had to catch up to guide him the correct direction.

Finally they arrived to a couple off bookshelves at the very back. There were only a few books on them.

"Can I take some with me?" he asked

"I am sorry but you can't. These books in special are always kept here for they are rare" she said "would you prefer to comeback tomorrow? Since it getting more late"

The dim light helped him as he took one book and opened it randomly no minding her commentary. Once his eyes were accustomed to the light he started giving fast skims of each book by catching the phrases that his search involved. Towards the middle of one book 'Legends Involving the Fourth War' he found the Goddess of the Wind. As he had expected it had been a deity of the land that later because Suna. The information had been sourced from the Guardian itself from what the Muse of the Bleeding sky/Bloody Muse had told her. The Goddess of the Wind was affirmed to be the source of most of the special abilities the Muse had. He remembered the small scroll he had found in her temple while rescuing Gaara. He never heard what was done with it but as he recalled Naruto above all didn't question him about it as they returned home. The others had at least wondered what it was for. He remembered the small mold in it as he also recalled the small dark gems still laying in small corners of the street.

He continued his search since as he remembered the dark gems were supposed to represent the Guardian and a kind of curse. After little search he found a whole page portray of the Guardian. The reprinting, and years of the volume told him it wasn't very accurate but he could make out some interesting details about her. Along the right edges of her face black marks, much like petals covered her skin that ran down her neck and slowly edged towards the center of her chest. There something interesting laid. It wasn't part of her clothing but something attached to her skin.

"…_a heart shaped by the wind, invaded by the dark" _

Could you set these on the side so I can see them tomorrow?" he asked before she sighed a yes. She wasn't sure what it was that he found. She did trust him but still information on such topics was kept mostly in a special room for the Hanakage and other higher ups.

Shikamaru went back with a little more calm. He believed he had found most of what he needed to know. He looked tiredly at the night sky. He had to get at least a bit of sleep before going back.

* * *

Iruka remained calm as a parent, member of a somewhat important clan stood before him. The woman kept looking down on him and shouting with his shocked class in the background.

"…Basic! It is you who couldn't teach him the right stuff! How dare you! I know the Hokage and she will know, oh she will know of your lack of skills!" her child had been demoted to the basic classes. Of course it wasn't because he was a bad teacher but the child refused to do anything he told. He wasn't sure the child even practiced at home.

"All demotions are final once they have been overseen by the Hokage's assistance and reported to her. With the record I also include the reasons. Your child might not be able to become a ninja early but it doesn't mean it won't happen if the procedures in the basic level are followed." his cool expression with that slightly friendly smile set the mother to doubt. That was what he was going for, as well to remind his students that his decisions weren't made of pure gut feelings. Teaching in the ninja academy wasn't an easy task. There were always parents like her demanding an explanation for a bad grade or as in this case a demotion.

"How can you, a mere Chunin be so…"

"Excuse me?" they turned around at hearing a door being slammed open.

The mother knew who this was and at once shut her mouth.

"I thought I told you to wait for me?" but his smile didn't lose.

"Everyone outside can hear this fat cow! Rambling about how her child deserves just because she belongs to a somewhat important clan"

"I…"

"I bet she didn't even go farther than the Genin level before getting knocked up" her mocking smile and words set the students into different shades and comments.

"Now you have given them a reason to talk" said Iruka with a sigh before turning to the embarrassed mother "I apologize," he said before handing her a card "this is the office that oversees this kind of situations. You may give them call and they will explain the matter without interruptions" and he had a whole stack of them in his drawer. Sometimes parents felt more willing to accept the truth if it came from those who were considered experts. What he wouldn't tell her or the other parents like her was that during the short vacations of the academy he would volunteer to work in such office and that actually a lot of his teacher companions would come to ask him about the ground rules about such things.

She didn't even said goodbye as she marched out. Iruka's old friend followed her but not without winking at him before she left.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" the class hooted before Iruka tried to regain posture.

"Let's continue" he said standing.

Once class was over and he had carried their papers to his cubicle at the teachers' office to set in his pack to take home when he met with a mob. They stood around one other teacher as he ranted about the injustice, the meanness and the ignored efforts he and the other teachers were victim of.

Iruka didn't stop to listen to him. It was the same story; angry parents, unwilling students, slackers, disrespect, etc. He was a new teacher, quite young, and wasn't sure how to handle such problems yet. Once few other teachers spotted him they left the mob not very impressed. Their interest was mostly to see if this young teacher had something new to say.

"I remember when I ranted for whole hour! I can't believe they all stood around to listen to me"

"All but Iruka"

"You were just starting then, how come you didn't want to listen to my inspiring speech?"

"I had some work to do" he said

"You meet with more than us, yet you never lose your temper"

"The students are important not the complains. If we don't set them in the right place they won't be learning and once they become Genin their lives will be at risk"

"Well said!"

"Hey, I heard you are getting married, to whom?

"Ehm…well…" he scratched his cheek not sure if to say anything. He had promised her he wouldn't let anyone know until the wedding day arrived.

"I can't believe you! You don't get nervous around a mob of parents but we ask you about your fiancé and you get all soft!"

"Leave him alone, let's just wait until the wedding. It will be more interesting that way"

"I guess"

Iruka went the opposite way before he met with her. Her smile was knowing and made his heart jump. She graved his hand and off they went.

* * *

Naruto was furious. He had delivered his plan for the mission but the Hokage pointed quite well to the only problem it had. His angry march ended at the entrance of a hospital. He rarely visited it because of the reason he had at the moment.

"Could you please tell me where can I find Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked as the receptionist that gave him a disgusted look "I am on the list of people who is allowed to see him" as if he had all the time in the world she checked the record slowly. Naruto kept taking deep breath until she turned around to receive some paper work and started reading it. How he hated when ignorant people acted stupid.

"Naruto?" he turned around to meet his target. Sasuke stared at him with a smile but once he noticed Naruto's frown wasn't going away it fell.

"Is it ok for you to be out of your room?" he asked noticing the bandages around his arms and neck. He was pretty sure there were more under his robe.

"I am fine, they will let me go in two days"

"Good" he said before turning to the receptionist who kept trying to pick at the back of Sasuke's robe "We will be going to the cafeteria" he said before they gave her their backs. The open back of the robe mocked her since Sasuke never risked to just wear the robe without something to protect his rear. Plain white shorts were between his bottom and stupid dream of his many fans.

Once Sasuke picked something to eat and sat with the still frowning Naruto, did he dare ask. "How is Sakura?"

"Fine, just dealing with the greatest snobs of the country" Naruto said almost wanting to smile "and she asked me to deliver a message to you but I guess its too late" he said Sasuke looked down to his food. He kind of had an idea of what she had asked "she said take it easy and that she wanted to see you soon"

"Is that the only reason why you came?"

"Hm, let me think. You are my best friend since we were like five-years-old, my teammate, and one of the ninjas I need for the next mission, that is if you are in good condition to go but besides that I got plenty of more reasons"

Sasuke smiled "such as?"

"Knowing what the hell you did to end up here and how can you still move?" Naruto sighed "whatever you did, the Hokage isn't happy about it"

"I can't tell much about it but my father has already explained to Hokage and she kind of understands" he said.

"Is it a new technique?" he asked before Sasuke nodded

"Can you give me hint" he was really curious.

Sasuke nodded before he slipped a finger into the already cold soup. It was a few moments later that the soup started to bubble as if it was been exposed to fire.

"How can your skin stand that?"

"That's the reason why I am here" Sasuke said "I lost control just a little bit"

"Just a little bit and you ended here? You are crazy if you think Sakura or I would let you continue"

"Is not like I need your permission" Sasuke said looking away.

"Then I guess I can't let you join the mission" Naruto said in disappointment. Both grown men stayed quiet, waiting for the other to give in. Naruto sneaked a glare at Sasuke who kept looking down at his soup. He knew some things about the Uchiha's special techniques; they were dangerous, self destructive, and really hard to master. He himself knew of techniques like that in his clan and knew how to work them but would never try them unless there was no other choice. His friend had to understand that it wasn't about making yourself look great but do your best to collaborate with your team during the missions and protect Konoha. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, waiting for his friend to accept that he needed him for the mission, also they hadn't bee n working together for a while. He almost got the technique to perfection. His father had visited the day before and told him that he was angry but also proud that he had gone ahead with the training even when he told him about all the risks that were involved. He had also received some visits from his clan, for once more guys than girls wanting to know what he was up to. He had them under his control once again.

"I won't use it during the mission but once it's over I will continue with the training" Sasuke said seeing that Naruto was really determined about getting him to join the mission but also not giving into such determination if it meant his friend would risk his life.

"Alright" he said "but you better tell Sakura about it soon"

Then Naruto went on to fill him in the juicy details that Sasuke had waited for so long. He started from the piece of scroll and the theft of the Sixth's coffin to the battle in the underground temple in Suna when they rescued Gaara to the meeting with Leo and meeting the guardian. By the time he was done and back to Sasuke's room the sun was in the middle of the sky.

"That's a lot" Sasuke said with a worried look "what could they possibly want with a corpse?"

"Ask Orochimaru" Naruto said before both paled.

"I feel bad for your ancestor"

"For what I know, it's covered by very complicated seal. You know, the kind that almost no one knows how to make anymore?" Naruto said "it had to take him sometime to remove them"

"Six years sounds enough to me" he leaned back on bed feeling his back hurt "Moe has to be quite desperate to get it out of there, he must be close to finish"

"I guess there is some honor left in her" Naruto said

"Don't tell me you still got a crush on her" Sasuke said before Naruto gaped.

"How…How can you say that! He tried to kill Hinata! Almost got Mina and Sakura! Stole the body of our ancestor! And Betrayed the city!"

"But I remember" said Sasuke with a smile "that you were quite close to her during the beginning of that mission to Suna when we met her"

"She told me she was an Uzumaki, that's why" Naruto said trying to keep his calm "and you know who I actually love"

"So, how did that go?" Sasuke as almost all of Konoha had heard of their encounter. Since it came to light that Naruto had a romantic interest in Hinata during the council meeting, the word had been spreading all over the city. Everyone kept their ears open to listen for any news about the forbidden relationship.

"They got away" he said simply

"I already know that, but how did _it _go?" asked Sasuke making Naruto's grave deeper.

"We fought, she hit me, I hit her, you know? The usual…but you should have heard Neji and Mina! They were like cats in heat!" he tried to pull the conversation somewhere else but that never worked with his friend.

"So how was _it_?" Sasuke asked his smile not disappearing

Naruto turned around "I don't know what you are talking about"

"You, Hinata, alone in the forest, Neji and Mina some distance away unable to see you…something happened and I want to know if it went well"

"They got away" Naruto repeated "besides that everything went…really well" he said before Sasuke burst into laughter.

"So much for being a professional!"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted with a blushed face. He never, ever talked with his friend about that but just giving him that hint made him feel exposed, even worst, he felt he had betrayed Hinata "or I will tell your parents about Sakura" he said before a slipper hit his face.

* * *

Kakashi could no longer feel his legs, and he was pretty sure it was the same for the rest of the team. Sai had stopped using his ink creations to carry them. He was exhausted as well. Sakura kept to the rear alongside a new Jounin named Konohamaru. He had been the one to detect that they had been found out, just in time to gather the information they had been seeking along with some evidence.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Kumi was on his back, her arms bandaged from an attacked while in the college. Sakura had been able to save her and cure her somewhat but Kakashi could still smell the burnt flesh.

"I am fine, just try to rest" he said almost commandingly before she leaned her head on his back. He could feel the metal band around her head. It was kind of heavy and he wondered, just how much did it hurt her.

"I think we can rest" said Sai as he climbed to the top of a tree and checked with his binoculars.

"Good thing they aren't shinobi from Konoha" said Konohamaru. The capital had a small private legion of shinobi but none could compare to Konoha's shinobi

"All clear" said Sai before gathering some chakra and setting off ink mice to check the perimeter.

At once Sakura rushed to Kumi and checked her wounds. She drugged her before starting the removal of the burned flesh as she applied chakra to help regenerate new skin, almost not leaving scars. It was a long and tiring process but if they waited anymore she could get an infection.

Kakashi held her body up and whispered kindly to her whenever the sedative started to wear off before Sakura applied a new doses.

"I will start the message to the Hokage" said Sai "Konohamaru, please tell me what you found"

"There is a Hyuuga behind all of this" he said with a sour look "he isn't a shinobi but it's quite involve into politics. Two years ago he was voted into the Daimio's council. He is the one ordering the old equipment out of the treasury. His name is Shiroi Hyuuga. There are others with him but he is the main influence behind this. He has told the Daimjo they can use such things to generate new weapons and still not break the rules set by Tulip.

"He is trying to push us into war?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"He has convinced the Daimjo that Konoha can win with such equipment"

"You said his name was Shiroi Hyuuga" said Kumi slowly "Mina told me about him. He was the one after Hinata, the one that tried to blackmail her into marriage when Naruto lost control"

"I believe he might have tried to gain allies from Konoha like that" Kakashi said "the Hyuuga are well respected and have strong bonds between the other three noble clans and many others"

"But Hinata didn't give in" Sakura said with a smile. Her friend had saved them without realizing.

"Do you think they knew?" asked Sai "is that why they left?" he had written most of what they said.

"It might be" said Kakashi as Sakura bandaged Kumi's arms. Then he informed Sai of the weapons and other artifacts he had seen been pulled out of the treasury. If they found how to create such equipment (since the amount of shinobi from their time was humongous compared to the numbers in the past) they would have an invincible shinobi army.

Once the scroll was full Kakashi summoned one of his nin-dogs to deliver the message. Sai who had made a copy of it sent it with an ink bird. If one of them was caught the other would reach its destiny. It was risky but in those scrolls the truth could set off a revolution if it fell in the hands of civilians or an intervention from another nation if it was seen by other shinobi.

* * *

Hinata and Mina could see Sumi and Itachi waiting for them at their camp. There was also someone else familiar. They stopped a few paces from him as he stared at the curiously before turning to face Itachi and continuing a conversation they had missed until then.

"…they told me who is up there, there is no point in you trying to hide it" said Jiraiya.

"I am not trying to hide it" said Itachi "I am just quite surprised how you take this so easily"

"Don't make mistake Itachi" said Jiraiya with a deep frown "I am furious but not just at them, but at all of you!" he gave a glare to the girls which freeze them "how could you not trust Konoha?"

"We trust out city" said Itachi "and our fellow shinobi but not those above us. They are the ones starting this"

"There are also those Uzumaki rogues" Mina dared to butt in "they are after the scroll. Those two are our true objectives. Not the city"

"Then why did you take the copy of the bijou scroll"

"In case either of them unite forces with a city that have jinjuriki, we aren't as many as those in the cities"

"You know," said Jiraiya with a calmer expression "all of your parents are worried about you. Even your Itachi or are you going to tell me you just knocked them unconscious during the battle out of pity. You as I know their true strength"

"I know but this has to come first before we try fixing our personal lives"

Sumi listened not quite sure what was going on. He watched Hinata's eyes become distant as Jiraiya kept talking about the City of Konoha and their families and friends. He had thought they were all for their ideals and goals. It was kind of lonely to think of how it would be like to give up all that matters to you for a greater reason. It didn't matter how great because it would never fill the space of the placed called home.

"I want to talk to them" Jiraiya said determined before he started climbing

* * *

_Sango Hyuuga_

_To: My dear daughter, Hinata_

_I know I don't have much time left and I know it isn't fair that I request this from you at such times but there is no other choice. Mina already knows of the situation after she interrogated Shiroi I trust the two of you can work together and keep our contact with the group in the mountains of Étoile. His plans are already in motion so you need to work fast. Get a good number of Hyuuga to follow you. Mina already has the list ready for you. Take them to Étoile and try to help as much as you can. Otherwise, we will be confronting a war like the 4__th__ but at greater scale. Nothing will survive, not even the ruling or the shinobi. _

_I know I hurt you when I forbade you to continue seeing him but if this goes as we planned you won't have to worry about such rules anymore. I want you and your sister to be happy, so please…_

**A few minutes later Hinata went to check on her mother to find she had passed away. Hinata found the unfinished note before hiding the writing utensils and calling her family.

* * *

**

NL: yes, I just threw Konohamaru into the story. I had an empty space to fill and I couldn't think of anyone else.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	10. Tragedy

Thank you for the Reviews: C00kieMOnsTa, darkio, and kadashi.

**SPECIAL NEWS**

'**THE HYUUGA'S RIVAL' DOUJINSHI HAS BEEN STARTED**

**VISIT MY ACCOUNT ON MY PROFILE FOR LINK!**

I don't own Naruto

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**

"_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."_

~Buddha~

Chapter 10: Tragedy

As Naruto returned home his mood hadn't changed much. There were a lot of things in his mind, so when he was a few paces from his door he stopped not too surprised. He had been a teenager not too long ago and he had seen some of his friends on their awkward stages. It was Yua's turn, and he had been expecting it for sometime. But what did surprise him was her change of clothes. Instead of the long sleeved shirt she used to wear she was wearing a top that showed off her lean arm and small stomach. Her knee length skirt was gone as well replaced by a shorter one with a long cut on the side that showed off tight black shorts. Her simple and cute face was now covered with makeup, which made her look much older. It kind of made him vomit inside his throat to just think in what dangers she could get dressed like that _(I am an overprotective sister)_. He stood before her glad to see she hadn't grown an inch since he left. She was blocking the door but he would play her game for now so he waited for her reprimand.

"How could you?" she said with a glare "thanks to you we won't be able to go to the Chunin exams!" and then it came, her eyes filled with tears as she pounded at his chest with shrieks and one or two kicks to his shins. He didn't cringe as he graved the top of her head and moved her to the side.

"Your team isn't ready" he said "you still need to learn more about teamwork and let your teammates catch up to you. If you enter like this, they will feel great disappointment when you turn Chunin and they are still Genin"

"I get that" she said at the entrance with her fists shaking at her sides "but how could you say that to Mora-sensei that you didn't trust my team! They aren't like that!"

"He told you that?"

"No, but the guys heard and they told me!" she shouted "they told me that if I had any complain about them to go ahead and say it! They think I don't trust them!"

"Hm, I didn't expect them to be that good" he was usually good at detecting others.

"How can you be so calm!" she shouted ready to attack him again.

"There are more important things I have to worry about" he said "and actually I have been thinking about your training"

"You are not going to suspend it!" Naruto cringed as that shout left a beeeeep in his ear.

"I am not going to suspend it" he said calmly once he was able to hear again "I am going to stop it" he said as Yua stepped forwards "I believe you will make a great Kunoichi but I can't train you anymore. I don't have the time and that isn't fair for you. Maybe in the future it will be resumed…well, also I am too young to think of retirement" and before he knew it Yua was at top of him forcing her lips on his. Naruto didn't move but rolled his eyes not believing she could be so childish as she tried to get the kiss right. He felt bad for being her first kiss so he didn't push her until she tried something more daring.

"What was that about?" he tried not to laugh but Yua could see the cracks on the sides of his mouth. He kept her back by taking hold of her shoulders. He wouldn't be surprised again.

"If…if I can't be your students…could I be your girlfr…" her face turned redder with every word.

"Yua, get a boy your age" Naruto said not wanting to drag such conversation for much more "by the time you are in your prime I will be eating prunes in the park"

"But…"

"This has assured me that you need to stop your training. Now, I also have to wonder about the reasons why you wanted to become my student. To be the representative you need dedication for the clan, not your teacher" he took a deep breath once she stopped trying to get to him "now go and enjoy the easy years. If your find the dedication I told you about you may comeback someday"

Yua stood still for a few seconds with tears slipping down her face. She knew she was pretty, a lot of boys had told her when she changed her look but to her sensei…to him she was still a kid. He didn't bother to clean the lipstick that covered one side of his lip, nor that smile and laughter that were at the edge of his mouth. She turned around and with all the dignity she could gather she made it to the door before she bolted out crying.

Naruto knew he would get a scolding from Akane for making Yua cry but he was sure she would be thankful that he didn't take her on her offer or was mean to her when declining. He hadn't heard about a student liking his or her sensei for a long time. Last time it had been Shino after Kurenai sensei when they were eleven, then they learned about her relationship with Asuma sensei. Shino had been sad for a while but soon got over it when girls their age started to show attention towards him; the mysterious guy. Naruto yawned as he went to gather some papers for his clan duties. He was behind schedule but he could make it right by the time of the mission. As he left he spotted something in his mail box. Curious he opened the small envelope and read the invitation to Iruka's bachelor party. It was that night! But even better than that it was at the bar! He needed a drink, plenty perhaps. He hurried with what he had to get done before heading to his grandmother. He took a small pick at her paperwork as she served them tea. She had refused to rest as much as the doctor had ordered but he just didn't get that it was this that relaxed her. By the look of the numbers she was doing much better.

"Report Naruto" she said after a minute of silence.

"Everything is well grandmother. I know I was behind schedule but now everything is getting back in place" Naruto said

"What about Yua?" she asked "she came here a while ago requesting your hand"

Naruto couldn't help spitting his tea before breaking into a crazy laugh that made him roll on the ground "I can't believe her!"

"So I take your answer is no" Michi said with a much smaller smile. To her it was kind of cute.

"You know I have to stop her training, right?" he said stopping but remained spread on the floor.

"Of course, Jiraiya had the same problem a few times, the last one ended in his marriage"

"I didn't know that" Naruto said wide eyed. His sensei had warned him that he wouldn't get a student to finish the training at the first try and had also told him of other problems Naruto hadn't believed such would happen to him when he was still considered a kid.

"Tsunade almost killed him. They liked each other but could never accept it" Michi said, it had been clear to everyone but them.

"Then why did he marry her?" No woman ever showed interest in his sensei for long and he also never tended to stick around with one for long.

"She was… hm, how do I explain? Well, she was nice to him which not to many women know how to do with his glitches" oh and she knew those glitches well. She and Shin had gotten him out of some problems in the past.

"Was she…" Naruto couldn't imagine his sensei with a child for a bride.

"She was only five years younger than him" Said Michi "and sadly died once Heli was born. The girl could never accept Tsunade when she hung out with Jiraiya, not even when Orochimaru was around as well. The girl was raised by the Aozora house. Barely saw her father, I guess there isn't much reason to wonder why she ended up as she is"

"Grandmother," Naruto said "what is the point of marriage or loving someone if such things happen?"

"You got to try Naruto, I am not saying go after Yua, that would be a crime and very wrong since you see her as younger sister"

He couldn't believe she had seen through that. Indeed, Yua to him was like that little annoying sibling that always wanted to hang out with him and want to learn things from him. Like how Itachi and Sasuke were once.

"Don't give up just because the first got away" Michi said stepping into dangerous grounds. She wasn't talking about Yua anymore.

"I can't kill her or even hurt her as I am expected to do" he admitted but not admitting that they had done more than fighting when they last met.

"Then let others handle it" said Michi

"But isn't part of our clan's nindo to never abandon friends?" he asked, that had to cover lovers as well.

"It is, but she is no longer a friend" said Michi "she abandoned you, friends don't do that"

'But friends know how to forgive each other' Naruto thought, maybe the Guardian had been right. Maybe he was wrong on seeking revenge for the city. They had been taught revenge only led to bad things, like the incidents before the 4th ninja war with the Uchiha. But Konoha was also very strict when it came to rogues and traitors. If there was just a way for him to change that.

Michi saw determination in his face. The kind she had seen once before her son left her home for the last time, when he revealed to them that he had Jiraiya seal his Chikirigan to be free of the clan. Was she about to lose Naruto as well? She feared to die alone, and the time wasn't far now. Yet, he made no remark about it. The look was gone as soon as it had come. His smile and nod were just to please her, she could still sense the wheels of his mind working. He told her of the plans he had started to prepare for the clan, all daring as always breaking traditions that they had kept for at least six past generations. She knew he wouldn't abandon them, at least not without getting a good replacement. She blessed Yua and puberty for being so fickle.

* * *

Yua sat on her team's training grounds glaring at the growing grass. She had gone home and her parents had shouted in so much shock at her appearance. They had tried to catch her to make her change clothes but she refused. All the kunoichi her age dressed like that, though she got much more attention than them. She had tried to convince Michi-sama to let her marry Naruto but she as her grandson hid her laughter and told her that Naruto was an adult and she couldn't make decisions for him.

"Yua?" asked her teacher.

"Tama-sensei?" she looked at the worried man who offered her a hand so she could stand "what are you doing here?" and he was careful to no make a comment about her clothing. He had heard the discussion she and her teammates had that morning. He didn't blame Naruto for it since he was kind of right. Yua was much more develop than the other girls her age, almost looking sixteen while she was almost thirteen. Since he mentioned Tama had also noticed the stares of some older shinobi towards her.

"Nothing" she said looking to the side. She didn't want him to notice she had been crying a few hours ago.

"Did something happen that I should know?" he asked worried.

"Naruto-sen…Naruto said I can't be his student anymore" she said

"Why?" he asked

"He is too busy, also he says…" but she couldn't go on. He had treated her like a child when he offered her love. It wasn't fair!

Tama saw her tears spill before he placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Hey, let's look at the bright side" he said with a smile "you learned a lot from him and I am sure his reasons weren't meant to hurt you. Also from now on you can concentrate on your training with us so that the next Chunin exams all of you will be going together. I am sure Kin and Kouta will appreciate that"

Yua nodded. She did want to get along with her teammates and go together with them to the Chunin exams.

* * *

Kakashi watched over the camp the second night after they had left the capital. His eyes were set in the trees around them but his mind was elsewhere looking for his daughter. It had been a few years since they had been reunited as a family but they had been wonderful years. To have her call him 'dad', because 'daddy' was just too embarrassing for her, was always a gift.

"Sleep Kumi" he said to his wife who laid not too far from him.

"I can't" she said "I slept most of the way"

Kakashi sighed knowing well she didn't like to be protected but they had no other choice.

"It's a beautiful night" he said "you know how the stars look away from the city?" she nodded "well, this time they shine even brighter, maybe it means someth…" he stopped his gaze captured by something not often seen.

"Kakashi?" she called fearfully. To her it was always dark, not even the stars above could make her feel confident about the future.

"I can see a red star" he said with a smile before she pulled her body slowly towards him. She laid between his legs, with her head lying on his right tight. Kakashi stroke her hair while admiring the star. If it wasn't for that demonic metal scrap around her head, it would have been a perfect night. Instead of gazing at her eyes he had to look at the star that reminded him how important she and Mina were to him.

They had to make the plans of Shiroi Hyuuga stop. He couldn't imagine losing any of them.

* * *

Hinata watched from behind as Jiraiya climbed at a steady pace. According to Itachi they were still some months ago from the season when snow storms made it almost impossible to climb. Every hour or so she looked back until she was able to spot the edges of a large city. After two days of climbing she noticed something above them. She didn't know if Mina and Jiraiya could see it but she was sure it was there. Above there was a thick metal rope hidden by some jutsu to blend with the sky. It wasn't hard to guess what it was for once they arrived to some kind station where a trolley sat quietly covered by snow.

"Why didn't we take that instead?" Mina asked

"The line ends at the city, which they are not allowed to use if they have new comers, not until they are sure they are to trust." Jiraiya said not stopping. He had done his research about the deal they had with Étoile.

It wasn't much farther that they reached a cave. Though Hinata had slept in worst places she really hoped it wasn't their permanent base. As they went in she noticed it wasn't just any cave but a tunnel. It was deep and going up. That was better than traveling through the cold snow. Eventually the going up seemed endless until they spotted a light. Their base was incredible. It wasn't really a cave. She wasn't sure what to call it. It was…she had heard from Naruto that the battle between the Sixth and his granddaughter took place in such mountains, this had to be the place. The stone was smooth and glossy as if burned, the whole place had the dome shape of an explosion with a large hole in the top, much like Suna's defense. As they walked into the small village, around she could see members of her clan building small homes out of stone and wood. She had to guess the trolley took care of the transportation of such materials.

"Sumi!" there was a shout but it wasn't of gladness or even kind. A man came rushing to them before he graved Sumi in a headlock and started rubbing his knuckles across his head making Sumi beg for mercy "I told you to stay put!" then the man glared at Itachi, freezing Hinata and Mina because of the intense blue and familiarity of his face "Why did you let him go? I heard he got caught by Konoha!"

"He told us you let him, and we didn't expect Konoha to be at the site of the desert as well" Itachi said calmly before moving to the side so the man would acknowledge Jiraiya. At once he let go of the boy who ran to hide behind Hinata.

"…" both men stared at each other for a while.

"Well Minato, I waiting" said Jiraiya in serious tone.

"Sensei" Minato bowed sincerely but it only bothered Jiraiya more "I apologize for hiding this from you but it was necessary. You were still attached to the clan so we didn't want to place any more burdens on you"

"My burden was one that you rejected if I remember right, was the title Hokage a burden as well?" he asked.

"It was necessary, we found who was it that infiltrate to Tulip to try to get the black crystal. We had to find the other scrolls before he and his allies did"

"They have one and Konoha has one, I take you have one as well" Jiraiya said

"Hai" then he noticed the odd looks Mina was giving him while Hinata's stare carried some indignation "I apologize for not introducing myself first, I am Minato Uzumaki" Mina bowed but Hinata didn't. Her glare intensified "Is there something wrong Hyuuga-sa…"

"Hinata" she said fiercely "Just call me Hinata , Minato Uzumaki of the Namikaze house,"

"So you know of me" he said wondering what was wrong. Had his family offended her?

"I know plenty about you" her Byakugan activated "You abandoned your son" How could she trust this man? There had be no word of him towards his son in over twenty years.

"No duh!" said Mina a bit more relaxed. She understood why Hinata was so mad but the man would have enough trouble handling the Hyuuga.

"Sumi, go home" he said in a serious tone before the boy followed orders but wondered if what she had said was true. The blond man walked towards her before placing gentle hands on her shoulders "Please tell me about him" said Minato. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan in confusion.

Jiraiya sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ino was very slow and careful as she opened the door to the chamber of the dark crystal. After a few more days of questioning and poking around her team had found the location. She stood at the door watching it carefully. It was just to find where it was and protect it better. She didn't dare go inside for she felt something odd about the place, as if someone was watching her from the shadows. She didn't know she was right. The Guardian, once named Kakuo was watching her. If the Konoha shinobi had gone inside she would have possessed her and made her walk right off the island.

Ino wrote some fast notes to share with her team before leaving. As she walked back to her position she met with the Hanakage. Kisho smiled gently at her.

"I hope this assignment isn't too boring for you. Konoha shinobi tend to get a lot active missions."

"It's fine" Ino said "we understand it's important so how we feel about it doesn't really matter" she said with a smile.

Bur Kisho already knew of their sneaking around. It was fine with him. The counsel didn't allow him to tell them anything but he believed they had to be aware of the situation for everything to work well.

* * *

Naruto stretched as he felt the alcohol numb his brain. His smile was wide as he watched the other teachers of the academy buy his sensei drinks to get the name of the lucky girl. It wasn't long before he excused himself and went to sit with Naruto who wasn't alone. Kiba, Shino and Sasuke, who escaped from the hospital for the occasion, sat around the small table.

"Iruka sensei, how come you won't tell us her name, at least tell us if she is a kunoichi?" said Kiba.

"It's a promise I made to her, but I can tell you she is a great kunoichi"

"Chunin, Jounin, or perhaps an ANBU?" asked Sasuke.

"I am not saying anymore" said Iruka with his smile.

"How many days before the wedding?" asked Shino

"Two" said Iruka before they gaped "the invitations will be handed at the end of the night"

"So soon!" shouted Naruto "are you sure sensei?"

"Of course, I was the one who proposed" he said though his words planted a little bit of doubt in him. Were they going too fast?

A few hours went by before Naruto said his goodbyes and left. He stood at the door a few seconds watching something unusual. Anko stood by one of the windows with a camera in hand. He guessed she was up to no good.

"He isn't that kind of guy" Naruto said but she didn't move from her spot.

"There has to be something wrong with him, I just know it!" she said taking a photo once in awhile.

"Then you don't know him at all" Naruto said with a smile "he is the kind of guy every woman wants"

"Not all women are the same" she said.

"Even if you capture something the bride won't believe it" he said with confidence.

"Oh she will"

"You know her?"

"Know her!" she laughed "you got no idea, she is… well she will believe me"

"Who is it?" he asked

"Will you be quiet!" she said once Iruka turned towards the window and she ducked.

"Anko-sama" three members of the Gatzu family arrived. All of them regarded Naruto with fearful and at the same time respectful stare.

"You know what to do" she said before the three men looked at Naruto, not sure if to proceed.

"I said go" she growled before they performed very familiar hand signs.

Naruto gaped as an army of women in bikini appeared. The three members from the Gatzu family stood still looking at each other before a glare from Anko set their clones into march. They all barged into the bar, and at once male shouts and hoots could be heard.

"You are sabotaging him!" Naruto couldn't believe it as he looked through the window. Iruka was standing over the bar table evading the clones. Anko lost no time and started taking pictures, this time no bothering to hide. Naruto knew he had to do something and he could only think of one person who could solve this. He ran as fast as he could to find him.

Anko enjoyed the show, even the young were being tricked! Then she noticed Uchiha Sasuke. He was looking directly at her with a glare and his Sharingan activated. He knew they weren't real and whenever a clone approached his eyes sent them away. Well, he wasn't the target after all. She focused on Iruka once again. This time he was on the ceiling trying to crawl away like a spider towards the door. The clones jumped trying to get him by pulling at his clothes.

"Here we go!" then she heard a voice she hadn't counted on. He stood on the door, just wearing a green thong. Everyone froze, including the clones who gaped. "For Youth!" shouted Gai-sensei as he jumped inside the room.

The members of the Gatzu family, who were scarred for life, couldn't hold for much longer before they dropped to the floor with foam coming out of their mouths. As each fell, a good portion of clones disappeared until there were none left.

Iruka finding it safe to come down left the ceiling before he directed a glare at Anko who was still at the window. Once she knew she had been found she disappeared.

"Let's buggy!" shouted Gai as someone threw a coin at him. The party that Naruto had almost thought was over started again with men throwing away their clothes and dancing with no care in the world. Though it looked fun and Sasuke was starting to get sucked into it, Naruto decided to go with his better judgment and head home for a well deserved rest. As he walked he opened the invitation to the wedding. It was as he thought, the wedding would be taking place at the Gatzu house. Anko was the speaker of that house but it wasn't she that Naruto was thinking about. There was Anmitzu-sama, one of the Uzumaki leaders along with his grandmother and Nikawa. This could be a very important moment for his clan, and dangerous too.

* * *

One rare free afternoon Naruto went to visit the best weapon specialist he knew. He didn't dare yet try the sword his uncle had given him. Something inside of him told him it was more than a very sharp blade. He arrived to a modest house in a neighborhood where children played and women chatted from their doors. He knocked the green door before Lee opened with a wide smile.

"Naruto! It's been sometime" he said before inviting him in. "I heard you have been kind of busy"

"You could say that" he tried to smile.

"I am guessing you aren't here for a friendly chat" said Tenten from the kitchen door. Naruto gasped while Lee smiled like a proud idiot. She couldn't be more than two or three months pregnant but with her lean body it was easy to tell.

"So you guys had fun at your honeymoon?" he said after he got over the shock.

"It was a success!" said Lee before Tenten sighed.

As Lee went to get the something to drink Naruto presented the sword to Tenten. She didn't touch it but her eyes looked at every part of it. Lee was tempted to try it but the way she was treating it told him it could be dangerous.

"Lee, can you bring me the black leathered book from the bedroom?" she asked. With wide shocked eyes Lee went to their bedroom.

"Where did you get this sword?" she asked.

"My uncle gave it to me, he said it was a family heirloom" Naruto wondered if she could tell its properties.

"It's a sword from the 4th ninja war" she said "this one in particular was produced by Tulip" Lee brought her the book before she opened the page she remembered "this simple design…it was among the first created, probably by the Muse herself"

"Shouldn't those weapons be locked away?" asked Lee who liked to pick at some of her books.

"They should be, but a handful were kept by the 6th Hokage. Your uncle was lucky to be able to keep this one, but the laws in Tulip are different from the ones here" Tenten knew well about such rules. This sword in special was supposed to be locked away but she wondered if it could be an exclusion for it was the Hanakage himself who gave it to Naruto. Tulip didn't want any shinobi using those weapons, so why give it to him now?

"Does that book tell you what it can do?" he asked.

"As I said it's a simple model compared to the later ones that came in that time" she said showing him the odd designs filled with secret chambers and mechanisms. "This sword can cut through almost anything, the only exception would be another sword of its kind" she pointed to the edge "and it never loses it's sharp"

Naruto picked it up carefully. It was incredibly light.

"How can this be a thousand years old?" he asked. There wasn't a simple speck of dust or mark of being worn.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. All the techniques used in that time to create weapons like this were hidden and eventually forgotten. My family has the most information about them in Konoha and probably the other ground nations as well"

The black leather hilt molded to his hand perfectly. He wondered if it was really leather, then he saw his hand shake and decided to sheet it back into it's black hilt.

"Weapons of that time are said to be able to cut through anything, slicing shinobi into little pieces in no time wasn't rare" said Tenten before Lee and Naruto lost all color.

"That's a scary weapon" said Lee who much preferred his fist.

'But it might come on handy' Naruto thought before smiling at them "Let's hope there is no need to use it" and he set it aside "so do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

He had to take their minds away from the sword and the dangers that could be falling soon on them. It wasn't that he didn't trust them. In fact, he trusted them enough not to say anything about the sword but he felt bad from bringing such weapon to their home. They were trying to form a family while there was peace among the nations. He had brought a reminder of the delicacy of such times. War could start for small disputes and then wrap all the nations in a unstoppable fire. Weapons like the one he brought could be taken out and take the lives of those they loved in one swift movement. Their child would grow as they did, fighting, killing and hating every moment of it.

Lee and Tenten had many things planned. They wanted at least another child and wanted them to be shinobi as well. Tenten agreed on taking less missions and working on her family's business of weapon makers while Lee had accepted an offer from the Hokage of becoming a specialist Jounin teacher for Tai-jutsu. They knew death would come for them someday but they wanted to prolong it so that their children knew what a family was like.

"I envy you guys" he said as Lee explained all the things he had planned to teach their child.

"I am sure you can find this kind of happiness too" said Tenten remembering Naruto was tightly tied to his clan and his duties.

Naruto shook his head "it's fine if I remain alone, I don't think any woman would be interested on marrying a Bijou or the Uzumaki's guard dog"

"Hinata didn't care" said Tenten before Naruto stood up.

"What do you think I should do about her?" he asked "I couldn't kill her even when she was at my grasp"

"Then she really wasn't under you grasp" said Tenten

"Do what your heart tells you Naruto, isn't that what Uzumaki are about? Your name alone should remind you of it" said Lee.

But there were so many things he had to take care of. There was no time for what his heart told him. They both walked him to the door and watched him leave in a slow pace. Their hearts and minds cheering for him. Unlike many of their friends they weren't tied to clans or important families. They were ordinary shinobi, however they knew that shinobi such as Naruto could stand between the times of peace and war. They cheered for him to find happiness and the love he deserved, they cheered for the times that were to come which they prayed were filled with peace. The life and happiness of their son depended on it.

* * *

Naruto made it early to the Gattsu house where large tables were already being set. He spotted Anmitsu organizing everything with an iron hand. He was careful approaching her. He didn't dare remind her of the issue involving his grandmother's retirement. They still pecked at it now and then but he had to the finest card on his side. There was no time to worry about things like that.

"Anmitsu-sama, a wonderful day for a wedding don't you think?" he said with a smile.

"I heard of what you did at Iruka's bachelor party" she said looking at him with calm eyes "thank you"

"It was nothing" he said smiling "though I am still shocked that such marriage will be allowed"

"It won't change anything" she said sternly.

"There is the law, a lot will be lost" he was sure she had worked really had to gain hand over her house and then be recognized as a great leader.

"…" Anmitzu looked at him coldly then, almost sending him running back home. He tried smile before excusing himself. He helped in the preparations as much as he could without crossing her path. The law regarding the noble clans was that no member would marry outside of it and if they did they would lose all privileges the clan provided and even get their Chikirigan sealed. He didn't want to ruin his sensei's happiness. Also, if Anmitzu was to leave the clan there would be need to choose a new leader and that would also open the chances of having his grandmother removed from her position. It was going to make a big mess.

"She is gone! The bride is gone!" someone shouted before a group came together to try find her.

"She went into the woods, her sister went after her" said a clan member who found their footprints.

The Uzumaki spread around the small woods that surrounded them looking for the bride. He wondered if she had run because of what he said or maybe Anko had also said something to her. Maybe her reason for trying to ruin Iruka's bachelor party was to save her sister.

"What are you doing here?" he heard someone call before he spotted Anko sitting on a branch.

"Looking for Anmitzu-sama" he said before she sighed.

"She hasn't been around here" Anko said.

"Aren't you going to look for her?"

"Why should I?"

"You don't care what happens to her?"

"Of course I do," she said looking down at him with sad eyes.

"But this isn't about me" said Anmizu joining Naruto's side. "Anko, I told you I am not mad. You don't have to stop the wedding because of me. You are still my sister no matter what"

Naruto caught site of a dress on Anmitzu's arm. It was a white dress but the size too small for the older sister. By just looking at it, he knew it was Anko's size. He became dizzy for a moment before Anmitzu set a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone is worried about you Anko, make no mistake about that, but don't you dare think for a second that we would let something happen to you"

Anko came down before she extended her hand. Anmitzu gave her the dress.

"Fine, but don't complain to me later when the leaders…"

"They won't do anything" said Naruto "I will make sure of it"

The wedding came and went. Everyone was shocked to see the rough talking and walking Anko in a white dress getting married to the most comprehensive and thoughtful man in Konoha. According to his sensei they had met through Kakashi a few years back when Anko went to question him about Naruto's skills since she was worried he would lose control to the Kyuubi again. They had shared information since then making their meetings at least once every week until one thing led to another. The speakers and leaders of the clans showed up towards the end but by then Anko and Iruka had left.

"She left you this" said Naruto handing them a letter.

Their faces twitched once it was open. It had some words.

TAKE YOUR FUCKING POSITION UP YOUR…and the rest should be easy to guess. As the celebration ended Anmitzu named the new speaker of her house. A man she had her eyes on for a while and had proven himself worthy. Naruto didn't know him but he had seen him congratulate Anko with familiar friendliness. As he walked home he wondered how it would be like to do something like that. He was sure his sensei had felt some fear for what the clan could do to him while Anko from what Anmitzu said wasn't too happy about letting her sister down.

Towards the end of his thoughts he realized there was really just one thing that mattered and that was that they were happy. They both had followed their hearts, faced the consequences, but at the end they had each other. Part of him became hopeful. Maybe there was a chance for them in the future.

* * *

Heli was done counting the cracks on the wall of her cell. She watched as someone removed the tray of untouched food before he came.

"Are you trying to starve yourself to death?" asked Kaito in a neutral voice.

"I am tired of living" said Heli from her corner.

"This was supposed to be just a small punishment for trying to contradict me" he said opening the barred door "c'mon, I hate to see you this filthy"

"I have always been filthy to you" she said as he pulled her up "nothing but whore who you can use to reach your goals"

"Whore? You?" he almost smiled "I believe I am the one who took you by force, in many ways you are just a victim"

"Then why did I stay by your side?" she asked as they walked out of the cell area.

"I wonder" he said a little curious "maybe because you hate your father"

"I don't hate him" she said "he was a kind father whenever he was around. He never raised his voice at me even once"

He led her to a bathroom before getting the tub filled with warm water before bringing some fruit.

"Eat" he said trying to force some into her mouth but she refused. With a sigh he took a bit of an apple before forcing his mouth on hers.

Heli screamed before he dumped her in the water. She emerged taking a deep breath before spotting his clothes on the floor. Her head snapped to one side once she heard him enter the water. She tried to crawl out, reach the door and run, but he took hold of her hips and brought her behind to rest on his lap.

"I will have to find a new way to punish you" he said removing her wet clothes slowly.

"Let me go!" she shouted trying to push him away.

"It's too late for that" he whispered harshly on her ear.

"Moe" she sobbed "what have you done to our Moe" but she didn't receive an answer. He took her by force and forced her to eat. She thought about taking a kunai to her throat but then her daughter came to her mind. All the sounds and feelings she was going through became silent as she remembered the small bundle she had held at the hospital. Her father had been at her side that day with a kind and proud smile.

"This one" he had said with a tone that spoke of wisdom "this one is really special. Just like you" and she remembered that was probably the happiest time of her life. It was a moment she was reminded that her existence brought wonderful things and that her daughter was what really mattered to her. The one person she could really say she loved.

She could save her, she knew she could.

* * *

_**Please Review**_


	11. The Start

Thanks for the reviews Darkio and Kadashi

I don't own Naruto

Rated M

**The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto **

"_Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want to be loved, doesn't mean that they don't love you with everything they have…"_

From the Website RomanceClass

Chapter 11: The Start

_(According to Wikipedia, Kushina's eyes might be violet, so I am doing that small change to the story)_

It all started when Kushina was young and at the beginning of her best years as a kunoichi. She jumped off a hundred buildings, most over a hundred floors with her glider before picking the innocent from among the bloodshed of cities and setting them in the refugee areas set by Tulip. She loved her role in the war, specially when she got to confront other shinobi. She would make gusts of wind fall on them, knocking them off their feet and sending their weapons out of their reach. She would go down, much like an angel before their eyes and incapacitate them. She loved the shame on their faces. Since she followed the rules of Tulip, they knew well she wouldn't kill them. She had the skill and strength to let them live. She wasn't as desperate as them.

The other side of her life resided in Tulip. Every time she returned to their small apartment Kisho would try to get all details from her. He knew she kept the bloody parts for herself, though he knew he couldn't blame her. He was just a Genin, and he was kept mostly working in Tulip, safe from the war. The times he got close to the battle, he could see fire rise into the sky, paint light into the night, screams would accompany it like a song. It brought tears to some, wonder to him, fear to most.

Another night, another meal barely fit for both of them. Kushina was lean, but not skinny, her bones were strong so was her will. Kisho procured to catch something to eat during his training out of Tulip, such as rabbits or birds. He was the man of the house, Kushina had told him many times, so he had to make sure to remain healthy. She did the same since he was approaching the years when he would grow faster. For him to survive, he would need a lot of strength in that childish frame. Through all the love and care she gave him, there was something she felt she lacked to give him. As she glanced at the picture on the right wall, she was sure of what it was. A loving family. She had felt it up until she was twelve when Kisho was born and their mother died, it wasn't long before their father followed while in battle. Kushina had barely made it to shinobi, so that she could get to keep her brother with her, since she now got an income. With the savings their parents left them, they made it until she reached the Jounin level and could afford living expenses. But with the war ever growing even peaceful Tulip was being hurt. Food wasn't sold as freely as before, now there were limits as to how much you could get. It was hurting, but not killing anyone yet.

"Who could it be?" Kushina questioned once she heard someone knock their door. It was really rare for them to have visitors.

"Come quick!" a hand pulled her out before she recognized the man. She turned to face Kisho at the door.

"I will be back soon!" she shouted before she followed the Hanakage.

Down they went to the guts of the city through a path that Kushina as her brother knew well since toddlers. The Hanakage led her to the entrance of the chamber, neither dared to enter as a large black cloud surrounded everything inside.

"Guardian, what's wrong?" asked Kushina, who received the task from her family to watch carefully over the black crystal.

"Pairs! Pairs!" it shouted materializing a distressed face before Kushina "Blue eyes! Shining in the dark! Fucking Uzumakis!"

"Did anyone come in?" asked Kushina

"We can't tell with her like this. You are the only one that can calm her down." said the Hanakage

"We need you to calm down" said Kushina understanding the situation "so we can get them"

"They tried to steal" shouted the guardian "my crystal!"

"We will catch them, you just need to calm down so we can search for clues" she repeated patiently

"No pairs!"

"Alright, don't worry" and with those words the guardian calmed letting Kushina see little had changed but the barrier around the crystal was flickering. They had tried to take it down when surely the other one had come in and awaken the Guardian. Tulip had made that barrier specially so that it couldn't be deactivated by just one person, and also unbreakable by the Chikirigan or other chakra based technique. She walked around checking for the way in which they came in. She found the secret tile had been recently moved. She sighed before going through it. It was a few seconds after that the Hanakage was by her side. He was a great tracker, some said he had Inuzuka blood in him. She believed it as he sniffed carefully. His nose led him to a glider exit, where two packs were missing.

"We are too late" said the Hanakage with a deep frown "Let's go see the Guardian, she might remember something important" but he didn't count on it. He didn't like the Guardian and she also didn't like him, preferring to give her messages to the Hanakage through Kushina.

Once returning the Hanakage stood by the door as the Guardian whispered to Kushina. He trusted this young Kunoichi as he had trusted her father but sometimes he wondered what other secrets the Guardian possessed.

"She thinks they were from Konoha" Kushina said "and that they will be probably seeking the black scroll"

"You know more of this than me Kushina," said Hanakage "what should be done?"

"If it is okay with you Hanakage-sama, I will go to Konoha and try to locate the piece of the black scroll that was hidden there" but then she frowned "but I am not sure Konoha would be too happy of me doing something like that"

"Kushina" said the Hanakage "from now on you are the ambassador between Tulip and Konoha. I will try to break the news to the Hokage as best as possible, meanwhile you search" as they started walking back to the surface a thought came to his mind "are you not an Uzumaki?"

"Just by name, the kekke kenkai has been absent for many generations" Kushina said.

"The Uzumaki are quite aware of this secret, maybe you should seek their help" he guessed it couldn't hurt them.

"I have never met one," she said with a slight frown, "but I will try my best"

The next day Kisho watched his sister prepare to leave for Konoha. With an advancement of her new check she was able to buy him all the necessary things. This made her happy, but as she left with her brother waving goodbye sadly an emotion evaded her being. She was afraid of what she would find in Konoha. What did it mean to be an Uzumaki? A real one.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Minato walked away from a screaming father with no worry in the world. They had no proof that he had spent the night at their's daughter's room. He was always careful with the evidence and the girl, well she knew the deal and kept quiet. His walk brought him home where his parents as usual were absent. Checking the time he changed and readied for a new task assigned to him by the Hokage. He was to escort the ambassador from Tulip during her stay. Making sure that every part of him was neat he approached the gates with calm and a cool smile, the kind that his fan girls died for. At the gate the guards were making chat with two young women. The first caught his eyes at once! Long dark hair and black eyes, with pale skin like porcelain. She smiled at him before she gave a shy wave of her fingers. He turned to the other woman who had also caught sight of him. Her expression was serious as she said her goodbyes and approached him.

"Kushina Uzumaki, ambassador of Tulip" she bowed until he could no longer see her dark violet eyes and could see the tight red hair bun almost reaching her neck. Then he realized she had said Uzumaki. Was the Hokage playing a joke on him?

"Junjou Oka, but you may call me Jun, it's nice to meet you" said her companion

"Ehm, Minato Namikaze" he bowed realizing they were waiting for him "I will take you to where you will be staying and then to the Hokage"

"Understood" said Jun as Kushina kept her eyes on everything else. As they walked she realized this city was as big as theirs though what went on in between alleys was quite different.

"They arrived to a hotel where they placed their things and got their papers out. Minato had waited outside, until it was time.

"So how is Tulip? Everything running well?" he asked somewhat curious about the mechanism that kept it afloat.

"More or so" said Jun with a smile "we had to suspend many of our events this year because of the war, such hasn't been seen in over a hundred years"

"At least it sounds a little better than here" said Minato "with the Uchiha going out more and more, crime has risen a little bit"

"Should you be telling us such things?" asked Kushina curious.

"You are from Tulip" he said with a smile "you are not the kind to attack a defenseless ally"

"He got us" said Jun with a smile.

Kushina still didn't trust him so she decided to give him a little test "so, then you can tell us about the Uzumaki"

"The Uzumaki? Are you here to visit family?" he said keeping his curiosity convincing. He knew well that the Uzumaki from Tulip had little to no relation to those in Konoha.

"You can say that, but I am not sure where to find them" said Kushina while Jun wondered where she was going with this conversation.

"I am afraid you are on your own, Kushina-san. The Uzumaki might be all over Konoha or just one place but they never reveal themselves" Minato said with a smile as if trying to apologize.

"That's too bad" said Kushina.

Junjou was the real ambassador for Konoha. She had been glad to help Kushina with her task, though it remained secret. They had been good friends since they were at the academy. Once meeting the Hokage they went through the main points of their alliance. Kushina was careful slipping him a small note from the Hanakage.

'Need the Uzumaki, emergency' it said.

A few minutes later he sent Kushina with Minato to see the city. He hoped they got the unspoken message. Junjou and the Hokage dealt with 'details' while Kushina was given a tour of Konoha. It was late when Junjou was able to leave the Hokage's office. She sighed wondering how to get back to their hotel. As she walked the shopping district she couldn't help to admire a small flower shop with just one lonely figure inside. The image to her was romantic, if not the kind of depressing that made you want to change it. Inside was a man, handsome and tall, his eyes set on a small flower, insignificant among the others in the vase he was arranging. The only thing that would have made it the perfect image was if he had been guided by the small light of a candle.

He was like out of one of her favorite romance novels. Then, he turned his head towards her and gave a small smile. She froze before looking at the flowers still outside the shop. She couldn't move as she could feel his approaching steps.

"Hello there" he said from the entrance, and she could just about imagine him leaning on the doorframe "Can I help you with something?" he asked before she looked up. His eyes were a rare blue, no pupils to be seen. Those eyes searched her face with a confused expression.

"Ehm…" she bit her lip.

Inoichi felt his face warm up and was thankful for the falling evening. He had never seen this woman before. He was sure. The women around that area weren't so…well they were a bunch of hussies.

"I am kind of lost" she said diverting her eyes towards the flowers.

"Where do you need to go?" he asked curious.

"I am here with the ambassador of Tulip but she left a bit earlier than me with the guide and I am not sure how to get back to our hotel"

"Hm, who was your guide?" Inoichi asked.

"I believe his name was Minato Na…"

"Don't say another word" Inoichi said raising his hand "you might not see your friend for a while. I will help you get back to your hotel"

Junjou felt her face redden and hated the street once the streetlamp light came on and let him see "I don't want to bother you" then she ran away.

Inoichi couldn't move, her hair wasn't black but deep blue. Then he noticed the ladies from the shop across were whispering and pointing at his reddened face. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. Still, he wondered if he would ever see that woman again. Maybe working a few extra shifts for his mother wouldn't be so bad.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A few hours ago Kushina found herself in a dark corner of Konoha. Minato had his hands against the wall at both of her sides blocking her way. He had taken her to eat, some attractions and other silly things. She wasn't impressed at all. He was supposed to show her around but she wondered what else he intended to show her. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but from the way many women watched him she doubted he ever had a serious relationship. He drew closer to her until he was able to whisper in her ear.

"Have you ever done it with a Konoha shinobi?" he asked "we burn…"

"Take me back to my hotel" she said in a commanding voice freezing him. Since he didn't move Kushina pushed him with little effort. Minato frowned, no one ever denied his approach. Even men dreamed about him. Kushina left the alley and made him follow until he realized he had to guide her to the hotel or she would get lost.

"This is waste of time" she said as they walked "Konoha shinobi aren't to be trusted" her words were cold, specially towards him. It took them a few minutes before they reached the hotel where a worried Jun waited for them. Both women went inside at once, not minding another glance to Minato.

Defeated, probably for the first time, Minato walked home in a sullen mood. No offers in the way interested him. He had just blotched the reputation of his city with someone important. Though, he wasn't sure she was one to trust. She seemed too interested in the Uzumaki.

The following days were calm, Kushina and Jun would be escorted by Minato to the Hokage and then shown around the city before going back to their hotel. Jun would make polite talk with Minato but he could clearly see she had her eyes set on Inoichi since she often insisted on visiting the shopping area and stopped a few minutes to look at the flowers. He didn't miss Inoichi watching her carefully from the counter, even when he had clients in line.

Then there was a slight change, it all happened just after a message from the Hanakage. Minato could see it bothered the Hokage as he met with Kushina and Jun. The following day Jun went to meet the Hokage alone while Kushina was assigned to him to help on a special task. She didn't believe he could help her. All he ever tried was to get close to her and she would have none of it.

"Oh Jun" that afternoon they stopped before the so popular flower shop where Jun was laughing softly with a man she didn't know.

"That's Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan, he is a good guy so you don't need to worry" Minato said.

"Like you?" questioned Kushina.

"It's not my fault you are so cute" but she only responded to that with a not-happening look.

"You really don't know where the Uzumaki are, right?" she asked tiredly. If she couldn't find them then she had nowhere to start.

Minato had to guess her special assignment had to do with the clan so he decided to take a very dangerous step.

"Would you like to stay at my house?" he asked before Kushina faced him with a disgusted face "my parents might know something about them!" he added quickly before she relaxed.

"But to stay…" she didn't think it was a good idea.

"They are members of the council, they have plenty of information that can help you" he said

"Alright, I just need to tell Jun" she said before entering the shop. Junjou tried to make so excuse but Kushina simply smiled and somewhat explained the situation to her. Inoichi heard it all and while they were still talking he went outside to meet Minato.

"You better not try anything, they are good respectable women" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Jun-san is all yours" he said bored "and Kushina-san wouldn't look at me that way even if I was the last man on Earth"

"So, how does defeat taste like" he said with a smug smile.

"You know the taste better than me, why don't you tell me?"

"Just make sure to not let those hands of yours unwatched"

He went back inside before Kushina came out and followed Minato to his house. It wasn't anything surprising like she had expected. He opened the door and led her in to a small living room where a middle aged couple waited. She could tell at once they were his parents. Shin was an older version of Minato but with smaller green eyes, while Minato had gained his mother's eyes.

"Father, mother, I hope you don't mind me having a friend staying over" said Minato before Kushina made eye contact with them.

"It's an honor to meet you" Kushina kneeled before Michi and her husband, behind them stood a sullen Minato.

"It's also nice to meet you…" Michi knew this was an ambassador but didn't get why her son had invited her to stay.

"Kushina Uzumaki" she said laying her violet eyes on them.

"Uzumaki?" Shin said with a smile "child you know is dangerous to…"

"I got no Chikirigan, just a name that has been passed down in my family. There is nothing to be feared from me" she said standing slowly.

"I really hope so" said Michi placing a hand on her son's shoulder "get Kushina-san's room ready"

"Hm…" Minato turned without a word and went upstairs. Kushina was surprised by his change in character. There was respect but also something that reminded her of fear.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"That child…" Michi sighed "I believe he has never been rejected before"

Kushina blushed not believing the rumors about Konoha were true, word ran faster than water "I am sorry, but I am here in official business…" then she said in a quieter voice "and he is not my type"

"That's a first!" said Shin before leading Kushina to their kitchen "so mind telling us your business here?"

"To strength the treaty between our nations" said Kushina before closing her eyes as the scent of fine tea reached her "and deliver a message to the leaders of the Uzumaki clan"

"Oh my, isn't that interesting" said Michi in a casual way.

"Finding those people is kind of hard" said Shin "but what kind of message is that?"

"The key is in Tulip city" Kushina said causally as Michi served her a cup

"A key? A key to what?" Michi said in a harsher tone.

She looked at them calmly but her hands shook slightly as she took hold of her cup. She knew Minato was behind her in the door waiting for her response. She understood now that she had met the right person from the beginning but that didn't mean it was good. She had no Chikirigan while she was sure these three did and wouldn't doubt to use it to protect the incognito of their clan.

"It's safe to talk here" said Shin before Michi nodded next to him.

"The key to a scroll from the end of the last millennia" she said "when that Great War ended a shinobi wrote it by collecting knowledge of what brought it. Realizing its power Sixth Hokage broke it into three and gave the key to what is now Tulip city. One of the three pieces is here"

"How do you know this?" Michi had heard the rumors.

"My family is the guardians of that key as the Uzumaki are the guardians to one of the three pieces. Someone tried to steal the key recently"

"You don't need to worry Kushina-san" said Minato behind her "it's been such a long time, I am sure the Uzumaki have forgotten completely of where it was hidden"

"That can't be good" said Kushina before drinking her tea "do you think they would mind if I searched for it? Just to assure its safety"

"I am sure it wouldn't be a problem as long as you were escorted, right son?" said Shin before Minato yawned.

"I guess" said Minato rolling his eyes "so who is after completing the scroll?"

Kushina smiled "We are not sure, but that person had the ability to get into places without leaving a single trace" she wondered how they had not detected them earlier.

"Ah, that's some technique isn't?" said Shin while Minato helped his mother pickup the cup she had dropped. There were traitors or something worst inside their clan.

Kushina went to the small room arranged for her after a tense dinner. Minato was really a complete different person before his parents. He was controlled, well mannered, and even cold before them. She kind of missed his warm smile, fun comments about life, and free flowing outspoken thoughts. She was glad to not have been born inside the clan. It seemed like a harsh life, hiding and pretending all the time. During the night she would observe the ceiling before falling sleep just before there was a small knock on her window.

Minato cursed as he entered her room once she was already sleep. He had to wait until his parents were out to speak freely to her. Carefully he shook her awake. She glared at him with tired eyes before he placed a finger against his lip to make her understand that they had to be very quiet.

"Get changed, I will take you to someone who can help" he said before leaving the room.

Kushina's heart had skipped for a second at the thought of a man entering her room like that. It kind of sounded romantic and at the same time it made her sick. What kind of pervert would wait until she was sleep to come inside. Once she was changed she went through the window and met him at the small patch behind the house.

"Follow me" he said before they jumped over houses and shops before they reached a small group of trees that led to a farm, then farther more trees before they reached a large house. Minato didn't bother to knock.

"Sensei?" he called before a man emerged yawning from the kitchen. From his scent Kushina could tell he had been drinking.

"Minato, what the bloody…I thought I told you not to bring…"

"This is Kushina Uzumaki, ambassador of Tulip, she has given us important information which must be looked to as soon as possible"

"Child, of which twin do you descend? Hideaki or Hisoka?" said Jiraiya falling on a dusty couch.

"I am not sure" she said wondering why would they expect her to keep such records, originally the twins didn't even carry the Uzumaki name, it was some of their children who took it later on to compete with Konoha's Uzumakis "but I think both my parents descended from them."

"What is this information you brought then?" he said not very interested.

"It involves the scroll Haruko created" said Minato in a serious tone.

Kushina looked at him shocked. He was quite aware of the history behind their problem.

"You mean the one given to the three children of the sixth? That's impossible. All the pieces are missing" said Jiraiya.

"But the key is still in Tulip, well guarded" said Kushina "and someone tried to steal it recently"

"My parents and I believe it might have been a clan member" said Minato "there were almost no clues left behind"

"That's how shinobi should be" said Jiraiya who didn't want to believe such problem was coming their way.

"Also there was a witness who believes they were from Konoha, Uzumaki specially" Kushina knew she had to keep the guardian a secret but she needed to give the old man the necessary info to receive the help they sought.

"Minato," said Jiraiya with a more serious look "you have been reading those books, you know where to find the necessary information"

"But sensei…"

"You can take her down there, if it is that important" said Jiraiya leaning back "just don't mess around, those books are priceless"

"Don't worry about that" said Kushina with a smile which Jiraiya returned.

"That's you Uzumaki blood talking" he said before Minato guided her to the kitchen then down the secret door behind the fridge. With a flashlight and with much ease Minato guided her to one of the hundreds of bookshelves. She didn't think she had ever seen so many book in one place, not even in Tulip where they made sure to record everything. Again she saw different part of Minato. With hands full of books they went to sit at a small table at Jiraiya's study. Minato picked the couch which he seemed to be very comfortable with. Kushina picked kneeling on the floor before a small tea table. They went through book after book writing down important details. He was much faster than her to the point that it irritated her. She had thought he was an airhead and a womanizer, as she caught glance of his notes she realized he was a very serious and responsible man. The mask she thought he had been wearing before his parents had been the real him while the man she had met once reaching Konoha was the real mask.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her once she realized her stomach was making noise.

"Kind of" she said standing and stretching. Through the open door she could see the light of the new morning bathing the drunk Jiraiya in the couch "is he really your teacher?"

"Hai, the best actually" he said proud as they walked into the living room. He took a blanket and laid it over him "let's get something to eat and take a look around for clues" he said as he was about to open the door.

The door pulled back from him by a man Kushina at once felt awe for.

"Kaito? What brings you here?" asked Minato with a smile.

"Is Jiraiya available?" asked the tall tan man with long blond hair tied in at the base of his skull. His dark blue eyes settled on her a fraction of a second.

"I am afraid not" said Minato "it looks like he had a lot of work yesterday"

"I thought you were supposed to be his student" he said accusingly but he wore a smile.

"The Hokage assigned me to escort Kushina-san here, she is the ambassador from Tulip" said Minato not giving Kushina the chance to introduce herself as an 'Uzumaki'. He didn't really like Kaito since he tended to reinforce some rules too far for his liking.

"It's nice to meet you" Kushina made a small bow

"Likewise," he said with a small bow to her before looking back to Minato "when will Jiraiya be available?"

"If you like I can give him a message" he offered.

"It's kind of personal" said Kaito stepping to the side.

Then Minato spotted Heli behind him.

"What are you two up to" he had a curious smile. It was unusual for his sensei's daughter to visit.

"None of your business" she said with glare that shifted from him to Kushina. Kushina in particular thought she was too childish, and was probably their age. She wondered if Kaito just liked her because she was really pretty. Then, she noticed her white hair and dark eyes. They were like Jiraiya's. It took her little time to realize what the question involved.

"Fine, fine" Minato said with a laugh "I think he should be up in a few hours. We got to go now, so good luck"

Once they were farther away his light and friendly nature disappeared. Kushina was now extremely curious as of who Kaito was. She wondered if he was an Uzumaki as well. Before she could even voice the question Minato made her stop before they reached the edge of the small woods.

"Don't ever cross Kaito" he said in a serious tone "he has just assumed the position of speaker of the Aozora house and he is already trying to force his will into others. His relation with Heli is simply to gain more power through her and sensei"

"So you aren't friends" she had to try to smile, his serious face was too much for her.

"He hates me and would prefer to see me dead than taking over sensei's role"

"And that would be?" Kushina wasn't sure of how the clan system worked and Minato realized this by her confusion.

"I will explain on the way" he said before they continued walking. He told her about the houses and how each had a speaker, then about the leaders which were those at charge overall, and the clan representative that was his sensei's role and his soon to be role. Kushina was amazed because it all sounded so complicated and useless to her. They were all Uzumaki, a great family, a clan yet they lived so separately from each other. Houses had rivalries and within those houses there were struggles to be recognized. There were also Uzumaki who didn't belong to the main houses and were treated poorly. Now, more than ever she was glad to have been born in Tulip. Yet, as Minato explained his soon to be role she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. It was indeed a very prestigious position but it also led to alienation from the rest of the clan.

"It's going to get cold" said Minato to her as they ate at the Ichiraku. Kushina tried the food and for a few seconds forgot about her previous thoughts. Her eyes closed and a wide smile spread on her lips as she savored the best ramen she had ever tasted. Minato couldn't believe the cold and calculating Tulip Kunoichi could enjoy ramen more than him.

"This is wonderful sir!" she said to the chef who blushed and laughed shyly.

"Thanks"

"I finally found something you like about Konoha" said Minato with a friendly smile.

"It was about time" she said still smiling.

Kushina didn't waste any time to tell him about the delicacies found in tulip, of the amount of different foods and of the different ways ramen was cooked in a special district close to where she lived.

Minato countered by showing her around the most popular restaurants and how their food though no fancy was delicious and consumed often by shinobi. Their words led them to war and in what battles they had been involved. Kushina was amazed to find he had been assigned a Genin team even through his training as representative. She told him of her brother and how he was coming up well but how she worried about him.

"He sounds like a smart boy, he would know better than to do something that would make you worry" he said though he had no experience regarding younger siblings.

"I hope so" and he saw her tender side.

They followed the clues they had found in texts around the city, visiting historical sites, talking to old families like the Nara and Inuzuka, and even visiting graves.

"The Hyuuga" said Minato in their last stop of the day. The sun was almost gone as he knocked. A guard came out before Minato requested to talk to the Hiashi Hyuuga. Kushina did the best to arrange her clothing, even in Tulip they knew that the Hyuuga were really formal as well as powerful as a shinobi and political force. They were led to a small tea room where two identical men sat but because of their clothing they could tell which one was at charge.

"Minato, it has been sometime" said Hiashi standing, his brother following behind him "and who is this?" he offered a kind smile.

"Kushina Uzumaki, ambassador of Tulip" she said bowing which they copied "it's an honor to meet you"

"Likewise" said Hiashi before Minato closed the door behind them "so what are you two looking for?" his posture as that of his brother changed. They were much more relaxed.

"Kushina is looking for something relating to the oldest son of the Sixth Hokage" said Minato taking seat.

Kushina had to guess they were close since neither were bothering with manners anymore.

"You aren't talking about the Sixth's grave, right?" asked Hizashi suspicious.

"Kami, no!" said Minato "it's much smaller"

"Do you have any idea of where he could have hidden it?" asked Kushina

"I believe we know what you are talking about" said Hiashi before his brother nodded "but we have no idea as of where it could be"

"It isn't here for sure" said Hizashi "every generation there are kids looking around the old buildings for treasures of some sort"

"You also looked for it" said Minato smiling.

"We didn't find it but we also didn't end up empty handed" said Hiashi before Hizashi left the room a few minutes "this I trust you both not to tell anyone" they nodded before Hizashi brought in a small wooden box. He opened it and inside they found a journal. Minato was careful opening it and read aloud for the rest.

"_Spring, Fifty years since the Kyuubi,_

_Konoha is in one of its best years, every generation according to my father is bigger than the last. The growth of our village is unstoppable and so we move into new phases of our lives. This day mother has assigned the date in which I will be taking over the clan…"_

They listened for a while before he skipped to the end…

"_Fall, Seventy years since the Kyuubi_

_Yua has left Konoha to hide her part of the scroll while I still contemplate where to keep mine. Konoha is still growing and `I am sure no place will be left unturned in the future. I stand before my mother's grave today, asking her for advice. She knew my father better than anyone and her eyes saw more of Konoha than mine. As the sun starts to set I think that our days are endless. We will forever live in these texts, offering a little of who we are to those ahead, paper that burns but memories that stay forever carved in the mind…"_

"Would you mind if we borrowed this for a while?" asked Minato closing it carefully.

"If it wasn't anyone else we wouldn't even have brought it out" said Hiashi with a serious expression.

"Bring it whole and you will reach the day when you see a daughter or a son" said Hizashi with a smile.

"Understood" said Minato trying to smile but failed terribly at it.

"It was nice to meet you Kushina" Hiashi said as they stood "and please make sure to stay away from alleys when in his company"

All the way out Minato couldn't stand the way he had made her laugh. She still wore a smile as they left.

"It wasn't that funny" he said in a serious tone that made her look at him curious.

"It's just that" she said looking to the side "nothing would happen even if we ever got close to a dark alley in the middle of the night"

"How can you be so sure?" he said wanting t frighten her a little. Most women saw him as charming and somewhat mysterious. He was going to play with the second image to get her.

"Because I would beat you up" she said calmly before he stopped. She kept walking, not bothering to look back. He couldn't believe her!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o

"Did you find anything useful?" asked Minato at the door of her room. She was reading the journal at a small desk that the room offered. She shook her head no but he could still see a smile on her face. He walked around her before picking at where she was reading. Hikaru Hyuuga didn't write often on his journal, it had a few notes of special events or moments in his life.

"Listen to this" she said smiling _"…Father could not stand for a whole week. Mother had taught him that when it came to Yua's personal life, he had to wait until she got home to ask. I can't believe this guy it's the Hokage"_

Minato smiled. It was kind of funny to know that event the great hero of their nation had some difficulties in life.

"I am done!" she said stretching after she closed the book and set it inside the box "I hope we find it soon"

"Yeah" he said as he left the room, his smile not as bright.

The days went by until Kushina had to go back to Tulip. The search wasn't over and so wasn't the rumor that trembled Konoha. Kakashi, Rin, Obito, and Kumi had their eyes set on Minato when they trained. The man stared at the sky as if expecting to see an angel fall. It was hard to believe, though it was also kind of cute. Women in the street were worried that they were losing him since he had no sought any of them for the weeks that Kushina was in the city or since she left. They did their best from placing drugs on his drinks and foods, to locking him away in special rooms. Even his parents worried because they expected him to marry within the clan, though since he didn't voice an attraction for her they didn't say anything hoping it was just a phase.

His thoughts about her stopped one night when the city was attacked. All he could think then was how to stop the enemy from getting farther into the city. Then he heard a siren which meant they had to pull back. More of the enemy were coming and they would be overwhelmed soon. He couldn't leave, there were still civilians in the area and if they left they would be slaughter. His hand trembled slightly before making up his mind. He was going to use the Chikirigan. He was surrounded so he knew he had no other choice.

"Gotcha!" wire wrapped around his arm before he was pulled to the ground. The enemy approached ready to pound on him. In their eyes he could see what he feared the most; greed for power. They thought he was an Uzumaki and they were right! They wanted his eyes for themselves.

"Great!" a scream filled the skies distracting them enough for him to escape "Ball!" When he turned to look back his eyes as those of the enemy widened "Rasengan!"

He had to cover his face as the enemy was engulfed in a ball of light and debris flew everywhere. He had heard of the technique, and had seen scrolls as of how to learn it but never did he dared to do so. It was risky when he already carried the Uzumaki appearance so well. He wondered who was the fool. As things became clearer with the dust from the impact going down and the sun coming up he could see that the enemy was retreating. They had seen the attack from afar and realized the Uzumaki were fighting back with legendary techniques. He approached carefully before he could make up a silhouette.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice called before he could see her face. On her back she carried metallic wings which she folded once they were face to face "I still need you help to find that scroll" and her smile, oh Kami her smile took him away from any rational thought. She could do whatever she wanted with him. She could send him to his death and he would follow without a question "Minato?"

"Ehm, I am fine" he said turning around. It couldn't be! He was blushing! "Let's get you to the gates so you can register your entrance"

"Okay, but…" she said walking behind him.

"Are you really an Uzumaki?"

Minato turned around and faced a twelve year old with olive green eyes and shoulder length black hair.

"This is my brother Kisho, the Hanakage said it was okay to bring him over" said Kushina "and I told you Kisho, people don't like those kind of questions around here. They can be dangerous"

"Sorry" said Kisho trying to smile.

"It's fine" said Minato kind of charmed by the vivid boy. They walked to the gates where they met with Junjou and got registered.

"But sis!" Kisho complained before sending Minato a mistrusting look "You like him, don't you?" but his tone wasn't teasing. He sounded displeased.

Kushina sighed. Kisho couldn't stay with her at Minato's Parent's house. She didn't think Shin or Michi would appreciate a Tulip Genin snooping around their house. The boy had to stay with Jun at the motel.

"I am here to work, you can join us in the afternoons if you want. Just don't get in trouble or give any trouble to Jun"

"This is going to be so boring" said Kisho.

"I warned you, and yet you insisted to the Hanakage so deal with it" Kushina said tiredly.

"It' won't be so boring" Minato said not minding Kisho's glare "My team should keep you busy, they like to get around"

"I hope you mean that in a good way" said Kushina.

"Hehe…" he wasn't so sure about that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o

_**Please Review**_


End file.
